Maverick Hunter KLN
by TURP
Summary: Veteran hunter X takes the young Lucy into the fight against the diabolical Maverick Sigma. Chapter 15 is now up.
1. Rescue

Maverick Hunter KLN

*Disclaimer* I do not own Mega Man X nor do I own Elvin Lied. They belong to Capcom and ADV Films respectively but I'd be rich if I did. This fic is a what-if. What-if Lucy never became the vicious killer we know and hate but instead was raised by X w/his virtues of justice. This fic will be rated E10+ for everyone 10 and up or K+ for minor swearing and robot violence (non bloody).

- chapter 1 - Rescue

-somewhere in Yokohama-year unspecified

A strange light appears from behind a dark alley and heavy metallic clunking is heard probably from steel toed boots. Soon a figure emerged from the alley He was a strange sight dressed in odd looking blue armor while his lower torso/upper legs and arms were lighter blue and atop his blue helmet a large red gem shone in the bright summer sun. The man certainly looked out of place when he stepped out into the streets.

People made glances and some gave snickers and some hot-rodding punk teens in a custom hot rod vehicle no less drove err actually sped past him throwing some insults. "It's early for Halloween ya punker so go join the circus! Later lamer!"

-begin Wild Fang by Jan De Arc

The punks then drove off. The man seemed in thought and ducked into another alley and the pressed a button on his forearm in a flash of light he was clad in normal human clothes. The man wore a light blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, had green eyes and messy/spiky brown hair, and white sneakers. The man walked along tapping his watch.

"(taps watch) Alia come in Alia dammit this thing why won't it work wait if I remember right I passed through a portal of some kind which means in logic I might not even be in Able City anymore. Let's see those street signs suggest I'm in Yokohama. Well I'll just have to look around for a bit until Alia finds out I'm missing. That might be awhile considering the mood she was in earlier. (shivers) Don't wanna go through that again."

X soon started walking along the streets of the city he wanted to enjoy it but it was so hot outside. X checked his internal temperature he was shocked to find the current temp outside was at least 89 degrees. X had to find somewhere cool or he'd overheat his systems. He spotted an orphanage nearby and decided that might have air conditioning.

-orphanage-

X soon found relief in the cool air of the building and he sat himself down on a chair nearby some boxes. Unbeknownst to X however something very sinister was happening something that shouldn't happen. Two boys were about to beat a puppy with a vase while a third held a girl so the two could beat it. The girl pleaded for them to leave her only friend alone. But what was striking about the girl was her bright pink hair, red eyes, and most odd a set of horns on her head. "Please leave him alone he's my only friend! Please!" The girl pleaded to the boys.

"Freak we're gonna teach ya a lesson but good!" Said one of them.

X soon heard commotion from a short distance away and that meant only one thing for a Maverick Hunter Trouble! X ran down the halls to the source of the screams and shouting and it lead to an empty classroom. X slammed open the classroom door and what he saw sickened him two boys were about to beat a puppy with a vase while a third held a girl so the two could beat it. The four kids seemed a bit shocked to see this man pop up. One boy dropped the vase breaking it on the floor and the three made a motion to scram but the man was blocking the door preventing escape. The girl scooped up her puppy and ran into another corner.

"Don't even think about it. Now just what do you three think you're doing? Well answer explain yerselves!" The man said very angry at them boys giving a serious glare with his emerald eyes.

"She was uh um." Stammered one.

"You see uh um she was we were um." Said another trying to explain and doing a bad job of it.

The third just cursed. "Shit! The jigs up let's get outta here!"

X just blocked the doorway. "Oh yer not going anywhere until you all apologize to that girl. She and that puppy were no threat to you."

"Now get going (points to door) NOW! (mumbles) Kids today they've no respect for anyone nowadays. Now where'd that girl go? (sees her) Ahh." Soon the little brats tore out of the room while X walked over to a desk and sat himself down. The girl picked up her puppy but still she hid behind a desk unsure just who this man was and more importantly anyone who help her as most would've just ignored her or teased her. Just why was this guy here and why was he helping her when everybody else acted like she had the plague.

Soon the man spoke. "Why were those brats trying to beat your dog?"

"The kids here are miserable and some make the others miserable by tormenting them. The boys thought if they killed my dog they would make me suffer. (starts crying) Why does everyone hate me!" The girl cried and cried until finally getting the sadness from her system. She seemed calm enough to talk. "What's your name?"

"I'm Mega Man X or X for short I'm a Maverick Hunter." X said to the girl.

"A what hunter?" The young girl blinked confused.

"No-no you misunderstand I search out robots that turn on humans. My missions involve containment, capture and if the situation warrants it to destroy the Maverick. You haven't told me your name though what is it?"

"Lucy they call me Lucy."

"Nice to meet you Lucy. Those brats might come back, this is no place for a kid to grow up in. Tell me would you like to come with me? It gets boring around HQ Alia needs someone to look after." The girl looked at him with a sense of awe and confusion.

"I've got these disgusting horns why would you want me?" Lucy said depressed.

"Because I sense you've got a heart that yearns for justice. That's why and besides I've seen stranger looking Reploids than you so don't worry about it. Frankly Alia would find you adorable." X said ruffling up her rosy hair making her blush.

Soon with Lucy following after him the two went to the receptionist and she got her fair share of whispering, chuckling, and snickers. The kids seemed shocked that the horned freak was getting adopted and not them the "normal group".

"Wonder wbhy he wants the monster? Maybe he's got a lolita fetish." Said one boy.

"He's taking the freak little miss horn-head. Finally she'll be gone for good. Good riddance I say." Whispered one of the girls.

"What's she got that we don't?" Whispered another girl.

"Yeah how's that horned freak better than us?" Whispered some of the boys but X overheard thanks to his android hearing and he was disgusted by the kids lack of respect to and for others. The green eyed Maverick Hunter wheeled around and walk right up to the bratty urchins.

"Because Lucy has a strong sense of justice something the rest of you should care to learn sometime!" X half shouted at them. That shut them up.

-receptionist desk

X walked to the receptionist's desk holding Lucy's hand. The woman was busily typing up memos on adoption when X cleared his throat getting her attention. Her desk was cluttered with papers and files. The computer was way out of date by the internal scans X did on it.

"Yes how may I help you?" The woman asked with a hint of boredom in her voice.

"My name's Xaviour Light and I'd like to adopt this girl." The woman looked and seemed a bit shocked at the man's choice of child. The lady typed up the document for her adoption.

"Ok it's done but you'll have to wait three days to adopt her standard procedure." Lucy hugged X's leg and gave him the saddest look and X seemed in thought for minute until he shook his head.

"That's not possible you see Lucy here is a witness to an international crime. Because I work for a very important organization miss I don't want to lose her." The woman adjusted her glasses in bewilderment.

"Secret organization? What do you do?" Asked the woman curious.

"I could tell you but I'd have to kill you later. You see its top secret stuff nothing personal though." The lady then went beet red and cleared her throat obviously not wanted to die a horrid death. The newly adopted Lucy and X with puppy in tow went outside the doors and walked into the street.

"Alright take care and goodbye Lucy. (under her breath) Finally I got rid of her 'bout time." X happened to hear that remark and shouted back.

"I heard that woman!" X shouted still walking away leaving the lady in total confusion.

"I quit better jobs than this!" The lady grumbled throwing down her mouse.

-alley way

X led Lucy to the dark alley where he fiddled with his watch trying to get it to work. So far he wasn't having luck with it. "Piece of junk what's wrong with this thing! C'mon Alia come in!" X shouted at the gizmo strapped to his wrist. Suddenly the same portal that transported X to this place appeared almost ready to take him back. X took a look at Lucy and stooped to her level.

"Do you really want to go with me? It's a world very different from this one are you sure?" X asked Lucy simply.

"Anything'll be better than in that horrible place." Lucy said very sure.

X now a single parent walked along with Lucy and her pup into the portal. The portal closes in a flash of light vanishing from wence it came. Nobody would now at the moment but X's involvement with the horned girl but this seemingly kind event would shape future happenings further on in the years to come. Cue a young boy with his sister and their father were walking in a zoo admiring the animals. This boy unknowingly was saved from severe mental trauma. His name was Kohta.

-begin Angel of Darkness by Alex C. and Yasmin K.

-authors rambling

Well folks what do you think of this crossover fic? Oh and before anyone asks X will be the father figure she never had. But a question I should ask is when should the real story take place: should it take place during X7 (or have X7 be flashbacks) or during X8? I've done some number crunching and I've found the only way for Lucy to be a hunter is during X7 and X8 so X finds her sometime after X6. In fact by the time X8 rolls around she'll be 19 and source materials state the date is 2175 and during X7 she'd be 14 and the year 2170 so X finds her it would be the year 2163 sometime (X5 is in the year 2140 (I could be wrong) and X6 takes place 3 weeks after) after X6. Anyway enough of this bullshit and leave some reviews please.

PS I prefer X8 (I've beaten it over 20 times still tricky to do) Anyways bye for now this writer TURP signing off.


	2. Prelude

Maverick Hunter KLN 2

- chapter 2 - Prelude

-in the year 2175

It is the year 2175 the location Able City Oregon United States. The massive buildings of the city gleam in the bright sun. Citizens roam around the streets shopping in stores and businesses though one would be hard pressed to find out that half the city's populace are in fact robots. But not just any old type of robot not these are Reploids... living robots who can think and feel on their own accord. However this also causes some Reploids to go Maverick and turn on humans. Near the city's center stands Maverick Hunter HQ an organization built to hunt down, contain/detain, and if the situation warrants it destroy the Maverick in question.

The hunters are led by X a blue armored android discovered in an ancient lab, Zero a red armored robot found in an old abandoned and buried warehouse, then there were the two rookies Lucy and Axl. Lucy was the adopted daughter of X when he mysteriously disappeared for a few hours and came back with her which was sometime after the Nightmare incidents but Axl was a runaway from the Red Alert organization. They came into power when X retired from the field during 2170. However the team was finally back together when some of Red Alerts generals were defeated and the quartet defeated Sigma the cause of the situation.

However this was old history for Lucy as she woke up early in the night and now couldn't get back to sleep. She stared at the ceiling for a few hours in thought at how her life changed when X came all those years ago at the orphanage.

-Lucy's room

Lucy lay on her back on her fluffy pink bed thinking how her life had changed within the short span of 13 years. Lucy was a very attractive young woman her eyes were like fine cut rubies and her hair was a rosy pink, her figure wasn't bad either and many a male Reploid have made glances at her from time to time only to be beaten back with a death glare from X. But the oddest thing about her was the set of horn like protuberances atop her head. Had Lucy stayed where she was previously someone might've killed her thinking her some kind of demon. Getting back to her guardian now Lucy didn't hate X per ce after all he rescued her from that hellish orphanage and gave her a new chance at life plus the years growing up in the 22nd century was the first time in a long while that she was happy. X bought her birthday presents and holiday gifts plus his blonde colleague Alia (who was the hunter's navigator) was like the mother she never had (aside from hugging her too tightly) and when the woman first met her Alia called Lucy adorable.

Lucy owed him that much but he tended to be too over protective of her. It made her wanna scream. The android had managed to chase away three possible boyfriends (who saw her as a Reploid not whatever she was) of hers by half threatening them off. The girl's red eyes stared at her alarm clock. It read "6:37 AM" meaning she would have to get up soon anyway. Something worried her like a worm itching the back of her brain something told her something terrible would happen but what she didn't know. Then there was a knock on the door. It was for X time to wake her up and get ready for duty.

"Lucy time to get up. We've got an early shift today so hurry." The blue armored android spoke through the door then left to go to his shift while Lucy got a quick shower, combed/brushed her hair, and got dressed into her civilian clothes: which included being dressed in a pastel pink t-shirt which showed off her midriff (she had a navel piercing too) and darker pink hip hugger pants and plain white sneakers completed her look. It was a well known fact in the HQ that X didn't like Lucy being a hunter. Her first mission was with Zero during the Red Alert battles and X worried about her the whole time.

"Lucy you up. C'mon we gotta go." X called again apparently worried. X was dressed in his basic blue armor.

"Alright, alright I'm coming I'm up." Groaned the girl who trudged out from her quarters. The ruby eyed girl looked tired like she hadn't slept well.

"Uh..." X said about o ask something but he thought better of it.

"Tired need food keep away." She muttered to X. X knew when Lucy was tired it's best not to annoy her as she had tantrums when she was younger which involved things flying around.

-HQ cafeteria/mess hall-

The two hunters made their way to the HQ cafeteria/mess hall for breakfast. The place was well furnished with several chairs, couches, tables and the like. A large fountain sat in the center of the room bringing a nice relaxing mood to the area. Various workers ate their food, gossiped, and talked amongst each other y'know that kind of thing. When Lucy first came to mess hall she had no idea how to use a spoon, a knife, or even a fork mostly because she was so used to chopsticks. Luckily Alia, Zero, and X taught her how to eat with them. Over the years it came naturally to her and the girl never gave it a second thought. While X acquired his food he sat himself by Zero. The two of them had both ordered baked ham, sunny side up eggs, spicy bratwurst, one strawberry muffin, and finally one caramel chocolate Danish. The two sat in sweet peace until suddenly Lucy turned on the cafeteria's Lime Wire on demand music player. The device could upload any song from any band and then play in extremely high quality but the song she uploaded was "Straight to Hell" by Beautiful Creatures. It was an extremely loud and brash song not the thing you generally want to hear when you're enjoying breakfast.

-begin Straight to Hell by Beautiful Creatures

"Ugh There she goes again. Beautiful Creatures again." Groaned the ace Maverick Hunter now dressed in his basic scarlet armor.

"X you really outta do something about those music choices of hers. It's disturbing everyone time and time again she does this you gotta do something buddy. Shes' yer daughter its yer duty." Zero confided to his pal. While Lucy was drumming to the song's tune Axl sat himself down at the tables opposite side. The second had similar interests in music meaning they liked it furious and loud.

"Straight to Hell by Beautiful Creatures?" Axl asked obviously pleased with her choice of tune.

"Yeah it is. Cool ain't it?" The girl responded.

"Gonna eat that?" The red headed Reploid gestured at her bacon and eggs and then slowly inched his hand toward only to be smacked by an invisible force. It was a well known fact that Axl had an almost in-Reploid appetite. It put even hunter's with high metabolisms to shame.

"Hey! Don't be hittin' on people." Axl retorted miffed.

The rosette chuckled softly. ''You watch it now you reach over here again you'll be pullin' back a nub." Lucy pointed at him then went back to eating her bacon then sip of her orange juice and enjoying it too much to the pained look of Axl.

"Fine eat yer bacon I don't care. I'll just go get some cranberry/blackberry muffins instead." Soon the hunters got back to eating their food. Once the four were done they placed their trays in the automatic dish washer. The four then headed for the bridge area where Alia worked.

-Bridge area

At the bridge area all was calm in the early morning as Alia started up the navigational supercomputers for the hunters. The blonde female Reploid typed up some basic functions and didn't even notice the quartet of hunters behind her. Axl snuck up behind her head and shouted in her earpiece making her jump about five feet up into the air. The three other hunters shook their heads and cringed.

"YO ALIA!" Axl shouted at her making her jump like a scared cat. The navigator Reploid got right in Axl's face obviously seriously pissed at him.

"Axl if you pull a damnable stunt like that again I'll throw yer metallic ass in a sling and throw you to Pluto!" Steamed the navigator throwing her anger at the young Reploid hunter but Axl didn't seem fazed by Alia's outburst in fact he seemed happy almost.

"Mission accomplished oh yeah!" Axl gave the group a big grin until he was hit by an invisible force. "OWWW!"

"That outta teach you. Now behave little boy." Lucy deadpanned directly at Axl. Axl just stuck his tongue out at her only to be hit again.

"DOOOWWWCCCHHH!" Luckily Alia had had enough of the twosome's bickering.

"Aright I don't care who started it both of you stop it. This is a law enforcement facility not a schoolyard. Anyway the reason I've called the four of you here so early is the three of us have detected a strange energy wave near the Yokohama region of Japan." X, Axl, Lucy, and Zero seemed to understand the energy thing but they couldn't wrap their heads around the situation when Alia said "the three of us".

"What do ya mean by the three of you? There's only one of you right? Did you get yerself cloned and not tell us?" Zero asked as Alia gestured to the other individuals working on the various control panels. A tall Reploid woman with violet hair and skimpy armor stepped up from her console. There was another Reploid but she was smaller and had an unusual hair arrangement and wore a green accented suit.

"My name is Layer I hope I can be of some use to Hunter Base. I specialize in enemy analysis." The purple haired one said introducing herself.

"And I'm Pallette I'm a cartography expert. If it involves geology and maps you can count on me." The younger Reploid said cheerfully.

"Anyway Alia you said you found a strange energy reading from Yokohama what was that about?" Alia went back to her console and typed a few things up. In a few seconds a large holographic image of the Yokohama region appeared in front of the four hunters eyes. Pallette then continued typing where Alia left off.

"The energy readings we're getting from this disturbance are very strange. It doesn't seem like a power plant problem but rather a temporal vortex. In fact its readings are exactly the same as the one X disappeared into back in 2163. And on a further note it also has the same reading as the one X used to come back with Lucy. So it must lead to an alternate universe the one where Lucy came from."

"Hmm... Maybe." X thought. Zero noticed his comrade's confusion about his surrogate daughter's origin.

"Which is why the seven of us are going to Yokohama to investigate." Alia said firmly getting confused looks from the quartet of hunters.

"Uh seven of us?" Lucy blinked confused.

Layer saw her bewilderment and spoke for Alia. "The seven of us are to teleport to Yokohama and find the source of the disturbance. Hopefully without inciting attention. I've done research on the portal's area it's Yokohama alright but it's in a completely different timeline on the other side it's currently the year 2004. I've already contacted commander Signas and he agrees we should investigate. Well what are we waiting for let's go." Lucy just looked at Layer with an odd look one Layer couldn't figure out.

"Ok I love this plan in fact I'm excited to be a part of it. Let's go!" Said the rose haired hunter who scampered off to the teleporter room.

-Yokohama region

A large van like with loud sirens vehicle sped through the streets of Yokohama. The van itself was dark blue with red accents, with six almighty tires, and a large detector dish situated on the roof and internally the vehicle was cluttered with scientific instruments at every corner. This massive vehicle was the Hunter Rover. Basically it was a mobile hunter base on wheels. Soon the Rover slowed to a stop at a grimy alley which to X looked just like the one where he eventually found Lucy. While Alia, Pallette, and Layer set up the Hunter Rover's internal instruments X, Zero, Axl, and Lucy walked around to scope out the area. However Lucy had taken her portable Lime Wire player with her and the three other hunters were getting blasted by the song "Lazy Mind" performed by Showtaro Morikubo. Of course Axl didn't mind it but Zero and X were being driven crazy.

-begin Lazy Mind by Showtaro Morikubo

"Luce will ya turn that stuff off I'm tryin' to think here I don't need to be hearing yer tunes." Zero grumbled directing his already foul mood at Lucy. Lucy just ignored him and danced around some more. That said X had had enough and he reached over and pushed the "off" button turning off the tunes. Lucy gave him a death glare only X wasn't fazed as she pulled these glares all the time and they never worked.

"Music off. Lucy we're on a mission not going to a dance off. Got it young lady." X glared at the female hunter who just grumbled under breath. Axl tried to lighten the down mood and was about to say something when the two cut him off.

"Axl shut up." X and Zero said simultaneously with a hint of disdain in their voices. Axl pouted in the corner until suddenly their wrist sensors went off which meant only one thing the portal was opening. Only this time it opened right from underneath the Hunter Rover. X and his comrades tried to hold the van steady but the four were sucked into portal along with the navigators.

-year 2004 Yokohama-

The team of hunters finally had gotten their bearings straightened out. Palette examined the area around the Rover. "Judging by the rate of Ozone decay, current magnetic field power, and fossil fuel emissions this has to be the year 2004."

"CRAP!" Zero, Axl, and Lucy cursed all at the same time while X, Layer, and Alia just stared at the spectacle of the three throwing a hissy fit.

-beach shore

Meanwhile a few miles away a couple of teenagers were walking along the beach front. They both had dark brown/black hair and they were gazing out into the ocean. The boy noticed a red shell half buried under some sand. The young man picked it up an examined it.

"Kanae would love this shell you know how she loves the ocean Yuka not to mention Mayu would like some taffy. Yuka you paying attention to me? Yo cuz!" The boy asked his female companion whose name apparently was Yuka and evidently she must be his cousin.

Yuka snapped out of her gaze. She gazed over the tranquil water and inhaling the briny air. It felt good too good in her lungs. "I'm fine I'm just worried about when uncle and Kanae come to the inn to see how we're doing. That's all." Suddenly the peace was shattered by a wailing siren. A large van went speeding by the beach. The van itself was dark blue with red accents, with six almighty tires, and a large detector dish situated on the roof.

"Kohta I wonder where they're in such a hurry to get to?" Yuka wondered out loud. The boys name was Kohta.

"I dunno we might as well get home Mayu's gonna be worried about us." Yuka said to Kohta. Kohta just nodded in agreement and the two went on their way when suddenly Yuka noticed something big coming toward shore.

"Uh cuz do you see what I see? Looks like there's a whale coming up on shore." The big thing continued to move toward the seashore until finally the two teens could see what is was as it leapt to shore. Some large machine in the shape of a crab was staring them down like ants. Its large metal claws looked plenty strong in fact strong enough to crush a person to a bloody mangled pulp.

"Looks like a crab." Kohta gulped in fear.

"A very large angry and mechanical crab no less." Yuka swallowed and cowered in awe of this "thing". Then from out of nowhere a girls voice was and an angry one no less.

"HEYAHHH!" Shouted a girl with pink (pink hair?) hair and bright red eyes. She was dressed in a pastel pink t-shirt which showed off her midriff (she had a navel piercing too) and darker pink hip hugger pants and plain white sneakers completed her look. But the bizarre thing about her were the weird horns on her cranium. The girl delivered an invisible pummel to the crabs head unit causing it to real backwards a few feet.

"Didn't yer motherboard teach you to pick on a mechanism yer own size!?" The teen girl scolded no make that taunted the crab machine. Steam began pouring from the head unit. It must be mad after what the girl said to it. Maybe it had some intelligence albeit limited.

"C'mon I'm ready CrabBoss K. Come get me!" And so the mysterious girl in pink stared up at the machine now called CrabBoss K. The girl didn't even seem frightened at all in fact she looked happy. "Target found Commencing combat procedure. My name's Maverick Hunter Lucy and yer gonna be scrap in a few seconds."

-to be continued


	3. The Paradise Lost

Maverick Hunter KLN 3

- chapter 3 - The Paradise Lost

When we last left our hunter heroes while investigating an energy anomaly they were mysteriously transported back into the year 2004 in the area of Yokohama Japan. Hunter Lucy Kaede had just saved two teenagers her age from CrabBoss K a rather large battle type Mechaniloid robot. Now the battle continues get ready.

-begin Innocence by CAO

Lucy stared up at the giant crab shaped battle machine. The crab mech snapped its claws then again and again obviously in thought as to how to kill its small enemy. Lucy knew she wouldn't last a second against the battle ready Mechaniloid unless she armored up. Fortunately she had brought her Armor Dawner which she wore on her right wrist as a watch-like device. She shouted out her voice activated code.

"ARMOR MERGE!" The rose haired girl shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Armor Bio-Link established armor donning commencing." The device said in a very machine-like tone. Swirls of white-ish blue energy went around Lucy and soon condensed into armor. Kohta and Yuka noticed the armor was very futuristic.

The helmet was pale pink its shape was odd there were two long fins coming from the sides while the face mask had two vent like holes in it. And to top it all off the forehead had a thin red twinned antenna. The body armor had a very pronounced breastplate and a green gem sat in the center. The lower torso had an even larger vent. The lower torso had various plates of skirt armor in place over the hips. The whole torso was pink except for the lower torso armor which was sea green. The arms had middle sized triangular shoulder pads (pink) and the upper arms were your basic armor type (sea green), the forearms however had a double sided cover which ended with more vents and on top of the cover was a small red fin (forearms pink/covers grey). Kohta thought they might be buster ports of some kind based on his experience with sci-fi type stuff. The girl's leg armor was also very different (upper legs were sea green/lower one's/feet pink). The upper sections had a squarish design and the lower parts had a very machine-like feel but also a slight organic look as well. The armored girl threw out a punch and then rotated her right hand various ways, she threw another punch then an upwards kick then hunched over and posing her arms 180 degrees downward. Now it seemed she was ready for a fight.

"Oh yeah time to rumble." The armor glad girl said excitedly and stretched out her joints.

-begin Bombshell by Powerman 5000

Lucy then jetted upwards to the crab's head unit and gave it a sideways kick hard (making a loud clang sound) sending it reeling back a few feet. The hit also gave it a significant sized dent. The girl then back flipped high into the air and landed safely but skidding on her metallic boots toes sending sparks everywhere. The figure got herself straightened and prepared a new fighting pose.

"It was a nice fight but so sad too bad but this is where it ends for you. (raises left hand/which glows green/shouts) SHINING VECTOR (G-Gundam reference so sue me)!" The girl then jetted upwards w/her shining glowing hand and impacted the CraBoss K's head. The punch didn't slow down and essentially disintegrated the robots head into tiny scraps of junk metal. Once the head was destroyed the massive body was rocked by several explosions inside the body. Soon the crippled battle machine fell hard onto the sandy soil in a heap of smoldering junkware. The thing then blows up creating an explosion engulfing the girl and making Yuka and her cuz Kohta to hit the dirt.

"What a woman. My kind of woman." Kohta thought to himself obviously feeling an attraction to this strange girl.

"No way someone could survive that." Yuka said depressed but to her surprise when the smoke cleared the girl was unharmed though her armor couldn't say the same. It was littered with pits, dings, scratches and now had its metallic sheen worn off.

"Well that takes care of that." The girl said dusting off her hands together. "Now any questions people?" Before the two college teens could answer a barrage of missiles caught the trio off guard.

When the smoke cleared middle toned cackling could be heard. The source of the cackling was another armored person. This one was asparagus green, his backpack (if it was a him/he/or her) had a large orange cannon on his/her/it's backpack and second weapon pack on the other shoulder while cables fed from his/her/it's neck into the backpack. The individual's torso was covered by a large metal plate of armor which looked very strong. The legs were well armored, they were brown from the waist but at the knee pads they were green again (the arms bore the same design work). Clunky metal boots completed the warriors look.

"Wonder who this guy is? He looks mean." Kohta noted.

"Might be a girl y'know like in Metroid with Samus Aron." Yuka pointed out to her cuz.

"Vile!" The girl shouted.

"Vile I thought you were dead. Hands off my daughter Maverick scum! Surrender on the count of 10 (charges up buster) too late 10!" X lets loose a large of powerful plasma from his arm/gun barrel which shot at great speed towards Vile. The blast impacts him hard sending him reeling back a few feet.

"Hunter scrap I'll kill you!" The helmeted maverick growled at X only to have his left lower arm hacked off. The maverick looked upwards and saw an unwelcome sight the long blonde haired sword wielding red hunter named Zero who made a lunge for him only to miss.

"Well Vile it seems you go lower and lower down the Maverick scum-meter. Now yer picking on college kids who can't fight back. I'll show what happens when you pick on people!" Zero again lunged at Vile who dodged the attack only to shot at by another person.

"DAHH! Now what! No... " Vile growled at the new warrior who showed up.

"Never fear ladies and gentlemen the great hunter Axl is here." Exclaimed another guy in dark blue armor who twirled two pistols on his pointer fingers. He also had a spike of red hair sprouting from his helmet. A red blue gem sat atop his helmet and another on his torso plate.

"Axl finally what took yer ass so long huh?" The girl half scolded the other guy.

"Ok what's going on here? Yuka do you have any clue?" Kohta asked his cousin who swiftly shook her head.

"I don't know what the hell's going on Kohta. All of a sudden some giant crab robot attacks us on the beach when bam! Some girl saves us."

"Oh how rude of me here's my introduction for you. I'm Axl the great one leave this to me so step aside kids." Axl motioned for the two to stand aside for him to work. Second later Axl pulled out a large bazooka type of weapon puzzling the two teens.

"Where the heck did he keep that thing?" Kohta thought to himself.

"Here Vile eat this. A present from the G Launcher bazooka." Axl set off a series of five shots from the weapon and aimed at Vile who was soon overwhelmed by the powerful blasts. He fell to one knee and balanced himself. Slowly he rose back up. He started cursing at them again. He was mad.

"Damnit. You hunters'll ruin everything for me no matter what the plan. But I still have a trump card to play behold hunters." Vile pointed to a large machine using electrically charged tendrils to ensnare someone in this case Lumine. He was an important New Generation Reploid and was in charge of the Jakob Orbital Elevator. If he was injured in any shape or form the future of space travel would die though how'd Vile get him here in the first place?

"LUMINE!" The fourhunters shouted all at once.

"You maverick junkware what do you want him for?" Lucy growled at the green Maverick.

"It begins now hunters a new world will be born. Caio loser hunters." The two reploids then teleported away leaving the hunters confused at the next move. The four hunters did however congratulate themselves for a job well done until Lucy tapped X on his shoulder.

"Uh X ain't ya forgettin' somethin' (pauses) like them?" She pointed over to the two college kids nearby who had watched the whole thing unfold. The four hunters walked slowly over to the kids. They seemed frightful at who these armored people were.

"Don't be afraid we're the good guys. I'm X. The guy in red is Zero my best friend the guy in the dark blue suit is Axl, and finally the girl is my adopted daughter Lucy. But to be polite what're yer names?" X explained slash asked to the two.

"I'm Kohta and this is my cousin Yuka." Kohta said to X. "What're you guys? Some police force of some kind?" Kohta asked confused.

"Yer somewhat right we're Maverick Hunters. An elite force that hunts down, contains, detains, and if the situation warrants it terminate the Maverick. While studying an energy anomaly in the future year of 2175. In fact with the exception of Luce the three of us are all robots."

"Robots yeah right from the future gimme a break whatever this is it's some college frat-boy prank done with mirrors." Yuka scoffing at the idea.

"I'm gonna do an Axl now. (gets in Yuka's face/belches) BBBBUUURRRPPPP." This action left the three hunters surprised and shocked (well Axl was proud).

"Lucy that was disgusting apologize to her belching in someone's face how rude. Why'd ya do that?" X said disgusted at his young charge and the girl shrugged her shoulders. Lucy immediately noticed Kohta and seemed in thought about something.

"Now I remember what I was gonna say miss are are those horns on yer head?" The college boy asked excited pointing at the horns atop Lucy's head which took her by surprise. Most kids thought she was a freak this kid seemed very interested in them in a way no one ever was before.

"You don't think they're freakish?" Lucy asked confused. The boy shook his head.

"I think they look cool." The boy admitted shyly and started blushing as did Lucy. Yuka got miffed Kohta was flirting with a girl he barely even knew and yet the two seemed like the best of pals from the get go.

"You wanna go get a soda or something later?" Lucy asked her new friend and ruffled his hair with her left vector making the boy go beet red in blush.

"Alright break it up kids that's my little girl yer flirting with young man. I'm watching you misser. (wags finger at Kohta)" X said simply separating the two budding lovebirds but Lucy however got insulted by X's rudeness to her new guy friend as she didn't have that many.

"X stop this shit right now I'm not a little kid no more so stop treating me like one starting right now (stamps foot)!" The rose haired girl threatened her adoptive father.

"That's it yer grounded now young lady." X said simply unfazed by her outburst much to her shock.

"AHHH!" Lucy whined.

-Inn grounds-

Soon the gang was back at the inn. Kohta thought about this odd predicament. Robot peace keepers from the 2100's it seemed too crazy to believe.

"This whole thing is too crazy to believe! Ponderous frigging ponderous!" The college girl exclaimed loudly. As school had gotten out awhile ago Mayu was home checking things around the house. She was runaway and despite all efforts to ask why she left home she never told the two anything so the two teens gave up on the subject. She was a petite girl with dark brown hair that went to her shoulders and she was dressed in her usual shirt and simple pants. Brown penny loafers adorned her feet. She seemed a bit shocked at the number of strange new people traveling along with Kohta and Yuka. They seemed to have come out from a video game (referance folks;). She seemed nervous at who these people were.

"We'll be having these people stay for awhile Mayu. Well introduce yourselves." The boy told the hunters.

"I am X or for being formal Mega Man X." The guy in the blue armor said.

"Name's Zero. Not much to say." The long blonde haired man in red armor said.

"I'm Pallette and don't you forget it." Said the feisty smaller blonde girl with the strange hair do.

"My name is Layer my specialize in enemy analyzing. Pleased to meet you both." Said the scantily clad violet haired woman. Soon the hunter gang walked into the inn and marveled at the size of it.

"I'm Axl by the way nice digs ya gots here I could get used to this place for awhile. But where's the boob tube?" Lucy clunked him upside the head for being and saying something stupid.

"Shaddup Axl! Ignore him I'm Lucy Light one of the best hunters around." Said the woman with pink hair and red eyes.

"I am named Alia. Since we're all stuck here for the time being hunters I suggest we use this place to locate our operations for now." Alia went back outside to refit the Hunter Rover to patch into the early 21st century computer/internet grid. Compare to 22nd century tech. this job was child's play. Soon the other hunters settled in to their new surroundings. Kohta and Lucy got to talking a lot and found out they had much in common. Lucy never knew her parents and Kohta's sister Kanae (she's alive here remember Lucy didn't kill her) never knew her mother and so relied on Kohta to tell her about their mom. X and Yuka looked on and were about to blow a gasket.

-meanwhile

Meanwhile at a top secret island research facility located off the Yokohama coast a very sinister plot was brewing. The man I charge of the place was named Kurama. The facility detains, studies, and captures Diclonii: a mutant off branch of humans. Indicators for identification include a set of horns on their craniums, red eyes, rosy pink hair and most importantly an aggressive urge to kill and slaughter all that gets in their way. The creatures are locked up here so no one is injured by them. Recently Kurama came into contact with two strange people actually they weren't people per ce but rather highly advanced robots called Reploids. Machines with true free will and a full range of human emotion though the two strangers kept themselves in shadow obscuring their faces but Kurama could make out the taller one was bald and other had a fan shaped bit of light lavender hair. The two had wished to speak with him now about a forgotten Diclonious named Lucy. The man stepped into the meeting room to talk to his "partners".

"Ahh my "partners" good to see you again. Now let's get to something that's been eating at me what do you two look like?" Kurama pointed at the 2some's shadowy faces.

"You wish to see our faces Kurama? I didn't know you cared about our fine skin tone I'm flattered." The tall one said calmly and the younger one answered Kurama again.

"The time will come eventually so be patient Kurama good thing come to those who wait. Now what was yer earlier question?"

"You twoclaim to be being hunted by guys called Maverick Hunters. You say they've killed over 30 of your people. If they are that dangerous then who's the worst?" Kurama reasoned.

"I trust you've reviewed the battle logs from CrabBoss K's video files am I correct? The hunter's name is Lucy Light. She's a violent psychopath. Much worse than X, Axl, and the sword wielding madman Zero."

"But she saved those college kids from that crab mech. She can't be evil." The man said scoffing.

"That's a cover the Hunters use when around humans. They act very protective and caring but really they oppress the Maverick with a sham of a thing called "Justice" but in reality they hunt down any Reploid that fails to do as a human orders. We Mavericks must stop them now before they conquer the past and destroy the future. Remember all Diclonii are monsters."

"What are you saying that Lucy's a heartless and relentless killing monster and so is Nana? And the other hunters are too? This is crazy not to mention insane."

"Yet the files claim you are caring for the young Diclonious named Nana as you became parental to her. A guilty bit of remorse for the suffering the poor creatures endure day after day hmm? They're not even remotely worthy of compassion. They're monsters like the Hunters!" The younger one explained. Kurama seemed apprehensive at the idea of sweet little Nana going out and killing someone she had never even met and yet also the idea of her going berserk and killing countless people worried him even more. The two partners noticed his worry and preyed on it.

"Why aren't you worried about her she's just like Lucy and Mariko once she gets angry enough she'll become a soulless killing berserker. Nana must be get mean and angry that is the only for her to win against Lucy. We Mavericks are being hunted by her kind the Hunters soon we will be extinct and a memory just because we do not follow the code of the Legion Government preferences. Do you want sentient beings us living robots to die because we don't wallow under the tyranny of the Hunters?" The lavender haired boy said to Kurama who seemed in thought over it. Reluctantly he agreed.

"Fine I'll send her out to kill the Maverick Hunter called Lucy Kadae. Nana's just like the rest of them how long will it be before she turns on me it could even be tomorrow." The director said glumly.

"Excellent. See that you do it we'll be watching." Said the taller android. Kurama then leaves the room.

"Father do you suspect he knows the real plan?" The lavender haired asked. The taller bald man answered his "son's" question.

"I think not once the fool finds out it'll too late to stop the plan from unfolding." The two join in a laugh together.

-to be continued

Well folks now you have it Maverick Hunter KLN chap. 3 Yokohama Paradise Lost. It seems thing are getting dangerous for our hunters and the three residents of the inn. Who're the mysterious "partners" Kurama has acquired. How did Vile get into the past? Who built the CrabBoss K robot? Will Nana be slaughtered by Lucy when the two meet? Just what is the grand plan the two "partners" spoke of? Will Mayu reveal her past to the others and how will they react? Find out in the next chapter of Maverick Hunter KLN 4.


	4. Duel

Maverick Hunter KLN 4

Well I writer TURP am back again with chapter 4 of Maverick Hunter KLN. I'm jumping the gun here but when Mariko shows up should I kill her just after she's introduced for or spare her? After reading the chapter tell me. This will be Nana's introduction. The two will fight but well you'll find out what happens.

-Chapter 4 - Duel

- begin Code Crush by Rina Aiuchi

A week had passed since the hunters had moved their operations into the Maple Inn that Kohta and his cousin Yuka ran their inn plus a younger 6th (5th ? what grade is she in?) grader named Mayu. For the most part everyone was getting along. Mayu seemed fascinated by the recalling of Lucy's (plus X, Zero, and Axl's) Maverick battles. Kohta seemed genuinely interested in her and vice versa. The two would make glances at each other then turn away blushing. The two didn't realize it but Alia, Layer and Pallette saw the two were flirting quite heavily much to X's chagrin. Lucy was his little girl years ago (not little anymore) and constantly warned Kohta to behave himself around her only for Lucy to come to his defense and telling him to stop treating her like child (she is 19 by now by definition not a child) despite always doing such.

Yuka on the other hand did not like her whatsoever the way she flirted with him, the crappy shows she watched on the tube, her loud brash music blaring when she got home to study, the way she treated him and the worst part was the way he looked at her. Kohta was hers he belonged to her not this new girl (sound familiar folks hmm?). Everybody sensed Yuka had something against Lucy but couldn't figure it out. Kohta knew she was the last person in the world to hate someone for no good reason. The problem got worse every passing minute until finally...

-Inn hallway

Yuka had just gotten out from a nice long shower. She had had a long grueling day and she wanted to relax in sweet quiet in her room reading the news story she picked for her journalism/psychology article. The article was "The death of Optimus Prime". While childish the death of the truck robot had caused a backlash from the toy company Takara/Hasbro when they were flooded with letters from hundreds of kids who saw their hero Optimus Prime/Convoy pummeled and die. The point of the article was to find if childhood fictional heroes could really be role models for the young and if their deaths would cause traumatic effects on their psyche. As she was about to start typing she was interrupted by Lucy's loud tunes. That girl never quit. Furious at the pink haired girl's lack of etiquette Yuka stormed out of her room and into Lucy's.

-Bombshell by Powerman 5000

Yuka stormed into the horned girl's room only to see her smiling and air drumming with her hands and strangely to other drummer sticks were floating in the air (an electro-magnet tool she reasoned). The brown haired girl shouted at Luce to turn her tunes down.

"Yo while I'm tryin' to study yer blaring the tunes so I can't work so turn 'em down!" Yuka fumed at her pink haired guest. Lucy didn't hear a thing. "Turn 'em down!" Yuka shouted again and got the same reaction. Now she was mad and franticly searched for the stereo's plug and when she found it well you can guess what happened.

"Who the frag dares turn off my tunes?" Lucy said half angry until she laid eyes on Yuka holding the plug head in her hands. Now Lucy was mad.

"You shut off my tunes now put 'em back on... Now." Lucy said glaring at Yuka.

"Don'tchu get it some of us around here actually have to study try it sometime missy. Keep that crappy stuff you call music down." Lucy had gotten the vibe that Yuka did not like her whatsoever. Threats were something she was used to in her experience fighting Maverick scum. Lucy got right in Yuka's face sizing her up. Her red eyes staring into Yuka's dark ones.

"You don't tell me what to do I only take orders from X and commander Signas (point finger in Yuka's face) not you so take yer attitude and stick it up yer back burning blowpipe Pooka. (thought I was gonna write "up yer ***" didn't ya ;)" Lucy said angrily to Yuka forgetting her name.

"It's Yuka!" Yuka half shouted at the rose haired girl.

"Pooka Yuka whatever close enough." Lucy said taunting Yuka again. The blonde navigator Pallette heard the commotion and intervened before it got ugly.

"What's her problem a music hater or something?" Pallette asked annoyed at Yuka's lack of manners. Yuka didn't answer and walking off back to her room sulking and annoyed.

"Beat's me. That girl's got a problem like a bug up her ass for starters." Lucy said to Pallette. As Palette walked away Lucy stopped her. "Oh by the way have you figured out who sent that CrabBoss K and Vile after us?"

"Unfortunately no Lucy I've come up with zilch but I'll keep trying." Pallette responded glumly and walked off.

Lucy leapt back onto her bed deep in thought. Why did Yuka hate her so much she was a likable flirtatious friendly person until suddenly it hit her like a ton of titanium alloy beams. Yuka was prejudiced not surprising Lucy had dealt with this kind of thing before. When X had adopted her and took her with him to the 22nd century X had enrolled her into Able City Viridian Street Elementary School. The thought terrified Lucy as she was sure the kids would tease and make fun of her strange horns. Alia happened to overhear the dispute and came up with a novel idea. She placed a camouflaged micro radio (half the size of a dime) device on the back of her right horn. She suggested X tell her new teacher that the horns were in fact broken radio devices. The radio would spout off 200 bits of static noises and buzzes at random intervals when she turned the device on making it seem the horns were broken. Her teacher named Miss Relena Valentine was very nice to her and made a definite effort to help her fit in as did the rest of the class. Most of the students would glance at the strange horns and ask what they did which Lucy followed with by making the device make random static sounds and buzzes after which the kids lost interest. The class thought she was an oddball but a kind oddball who rarely had a negative thing to say about anything or anyone. (the broken radio horn idea is lame but cut me some slack;]

However one student did not like her whatsoever his name was Touji Yamaki the class jerk-wad (I had to throw this kid into the story to show just how ignorant kids are even in the 21 hundreds just roll with it). He constantly made rude remarks to her and once tripped her on her back to her seat. The whole class saw it and so did Miss Valentine who sent him to Mr. John Barton the principal's office. Two days later he started up again by insulting her on her geography landform project (she made a model of the interior of a volcano very well made too) and this time the whole class stood up her for (something she wasn't used to). This time Miss Valentine held a conference with his parents and X to get to root of the problem. It turned out the root was pretty rotted Touji was the 4th generation in his family to be prejudiced against Reploids after his dad, granddad, and great granddad. X explained that he wasn't a Reploid but an android. This information only got his father even more furious and started cursing out Miss V., Mr. Barton and X. Furious Mr. Barton expelled Touji for classroom disruption, harassment, among several other things. Maybe Yuka was like that but for what reason was it cuz she had horns? Perhaps of her well toned body compared to Yuka's? Or some other element that was unknown at the current time? Whatever it was Yuka did not like her and that was the bottom line. She'd sleep on the idea but she couldn't shake the idea a major battle would start practically right on the inn's doorstep. She put that thought into the back of her mind and went to sleep.

-next morning 6:04 AM

Lucy was snoring loudly so loud it woke up Axl and Mayu. The two "kids" stared at her sawing logs in her doorway.

"How can she not wake herself up from that?" The preteen asked.

"Well she is asleep at least check out the bubble comin' out of her nose." The redheaded teenage Reploid pointed out her large bubble blowing from her nasal opening. Soon grumbling could be heard behind the duo it was Kohta. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and plain blue boxers and his hair was a rats nest.

"Is she still snoring?" The college student asked the two who just nodded in unison. Kohta grumbling walked over to her bed and shook her up.

"Yo Luce up please (shakes her) wake up (shakes her again) hey wake up!" Lucy just mumbled while still sleeping.

"Just two minutes longer X (first shake) argh I'll be up in five. (second shake/groans) Lemme sleep daddy (snores)." Kohta scratched his head dumbfounded.

"I can't get her up. Any suggestions you two?" The college boy asked the duo next to him.

"Lucy is not a morning person probably never was and never will be." Axl explained simply.

"What about Lucy?" Mayu asked timidly. The brown haired kid answered the smaller girl.

"Let her sleep. And well for starters you gotta get to and get ready for school young lady. X'll get her up I hope." The boy sighed. Mayu went to get ready and Axl to get some grub.

-kitchen

Yuka and Alia were fixing various breakfasts for everyone: various cereal for the three navigator girls like Layer (cream of wheat with strawberries and orange/apple juice was her fav)/Alia (blackberry flapjacks/OJ for her)/ and Pallette (Cinnaman Toast Crunch). Alia had fixed grub for the three male hunters too: scrambled eggs, ham, OJ (orange juice), toast, hot sausage and bacon for all 3 of them. However Lucy hadn't shown her face yet maybe she was tired (probably from the high volume tunes she listens to). Yuka was shocked that a robot could cook as good as she could however she knew Alia was no dummy (despite the blonde locks). But then Lucy came down walking quite groggy down the stairs dressed in her night clothes: a tight fitting pink t-shirt with a glittery star on it (showing off her midriff/navel piercing) and tight fitting black short shorts. Her hair was a complete rats nest.

"Sleep well Lucy hmm?" Yuka asked simply. The pink haired girl answered quite grumpily.

"Grr need food keep away." Lucy grumbled.

Alia knew just how to cheer her up. "Well Luce yer in luck I just made your favorite cranberry/blackberry muffins, Choco-Mini Wheats, hot sausage links, and Wild Acai berry pop-tarts." Alia explained setting the plate down for her to devour. Lucy cracked her hands and her neck picked up her utensils and started chowing down.

"I'm glad I didn't give it to her by hand then she's liable to bite it off." Alia half joked.

Once breakfast had been cleaned up Mayu left for school but the look on the girl's face caught Lucy's eye like something was on her mind something important.

"Y'know Yuka we outta adopt Mayu you know not like she has somewhere to go home to." Kohta asked Yuka. Lucy joined in the conversation.

"I wonder if she's homeless? Gotta be rough just her and Wanta." Lucy wondered out loud making Yuka laugh.

"Not funny Koopa. I'm serious in the 21 hundred's the plight of the homeless is pretty much gone but the 21st century homelessness is a very serious problem for kids worldwide so don't laugh." Yuka silenced herself until realizing what Lucy said.

"It's Yuka." She half shouted back at Lucy.

"Whatever!" Lucy shot back at Yuka.

-hours later-

After several hours Mayu had returned from school Lucy had become bored not a good thing for her. When Lucy was bored folks chaos ran amuck.

"Nyah! I'm bored!" Lucy half shouted out loud. She scooted over to where Yuka and Kohta were studying.

"Wanna help me get un-bored hmm? Pretty please Kohta with whip cream and a cherry on top?" The pink haired girl gave the saddest puppy face at him. As tempting as the idea was the young man had to study and so did Yuka.

"Yuka and I have to study for our night classes sorry Luce." Kohta said apologizing. Grumbling she went to her fellow hunters for entertainment.

"Zero X wanna do something fun?" The girl said cheerfully.

The red clothed Reploid reluctantly had to refuse as did her blue clothed adoptive father. "I'm sorry Lucy but Zero and I are still going over the sampled data scans of the CrabBoss K Mechaniloid. And Axl don't ask he's gone to the store to get some more cereal. We're busy young lady go entertain yerself." X said apologizing.

"That's boring!" She said half pouting. Lucy was now fuming and there were only three people left but they were long shots.

"Oh navigators how 'bout we go somewhere fun?" Lucy said to Pallette who looked up (and work glasses) from her tall workload. The female Reploid narrowed her gaze at the girl.

"Fun you say Lucy? Well then how about I just leave this massive bit of paperwork you four generate after every mission and forget about it? Is that what you want? I'm sorry but the three of us can't do that we've got a mountain of algorithms and equations to compute here and might take all night. So sorry. You'll have to entertain yerself by yerself. There's a court yard just beyond the Inn go there and relax awhile you'll need it." The blonde navigator went back to work on the papers she had piled up. Defeated the rose haired girl walked out the door and went outside to the court yard (grave area?). But before she left the building she muttered. "No fair you're all stingy arent'chu."

-court yard (grave area?)-

Lucy walked around the court yard (grave area?) watching the birds and insects. As she watched a blue butterfly flutter near a flower she bent down to look at it. Using the invisible arms sprouting from her head (she instinctively knew as vectors) she slowly snatched the small Lepidopteron from the flower catching it by the wings. But not to kill the insect no but to rather get a closer look at it. (remember folks she's not a killer in this fic) Its shiny blue wing scales shone in the bright sun. (writer's notes: yes those're scales on moths and butterflies wings not dust that's what Lepidoptera means the word is Latin for scale wing many of my fics have Latin and Greek stuff in them with laymen terms)

"If only life for me was as simple as it is for this little insect." She stated out loud chuckling a little letting the fragile creature flutter away unharmed.

It was so peaceful here birds singing though she found it hard to believe that nice humans actually existed but Kohta and Mayu fit the bill to a "T". She thought about the hunters they were at first the only friends and family she had and her mind wondered onto Kohta. Kohta was definitely a kind soul but was his sister kind too but at the same time this thought got Lucy worried was she like Yuka or was she different? Well the answers would arrive in a couple of days when the boy's father and sis would come to check on him and Yuka's progress in the Inn's business.

"It's YOU!" Said a voice. Lucy whipped her head toward the voice's direction.

"WHAT THE SWEET JESUS!" Lucy in seconds was soon staring down (literally down) two long semi invisable arms similar to her own when she got mad and clunked Axl upside his head. The arms were mere inches from her ankles just waiting to strike like a serpent. "Uh-oh... "

"Move one inch I'll shred you to bits!" The angry female voice said. Lucy looked around and saw a young girl (only a few inches taller than Mayu) with pale pink hair with lavender ribbons. She wore a black dress and most striking was her red eyes which shone with a fire.

"Excuse me it's not polite to make threats to people kid." Lucy said calmly to whomever this girl was but she looked pissed at Lucy (for whatever reason she had no idea). "Can I help you miss?" Lucy asked politely to the girl who stood silent.

"You Maverick Hunters are monsters acting like tyrants slaying Reploids I'll kill you." The angry girl said to Lucy.

"Shit. Not good." Lucy cursed. "I don't wanna fight you whoever you are. But if it's a fight you want I'm happy to oblige." "ARMOR MERGE!" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Armor Bio-Link established armor donning commencing." The device said in a very machine-like tone. Swirls of white-ish blue energy went around Lucy and soon condensed into armor. The strange girl noticed the armor was very futuristic.

The helmet was pale pink its shape was odd there were two long fins coming from the sides while the face mask had two vent like holes in it. And to top it all off the forehead had a thin red twinned antenna. The body armor had a very pronounced breastplate and a green gem sat in the center. The lower torso had an even larger vent. The lower torso had various plates of skirt armor in place over the hips. The whole torso was pink except for the lower torso armor which was sea green. The arms had middle sized triangular shoulder pads (pink) and the upper arms were your basic armor type (sea green), the forearms however had a double sided cover which ended with more vents and on top of the cover was a small red fin (forearms pink/covers grey). The girl thought they might be gun ports of some kind based on her experiences. Lucy's leg armor was also very different (upper legs were sea green/lower one's/feet pink). The upper sections had a squarish design and the lower parts had a very machine-like feel but also a slight organic look as well. Lucy threw out a punch and then rotated her right hand various ways, she threw another punch then an upwards kick then hunched over and posing her arms 180 degrees downward.

"Prepare for beatdown ya little tinker-bell." Lucy smirked as the helmets face guard sealed over her face.

-begin Mirrors Paradise by Kovenant

Lucy rushed the girl dodging a vector swipe barraged her with buster fire. The girl seemed unprepared for this kind of onslaught and simply tried to block and dodge the blasts. This was disappointing to Lucy as he wanted a real good fight not a sissy girl.

"C'mon this is pathetic fight me like ya mean it tinker-bell." Lucy shouted at her opponent.

The girl swung a punch at Lucy only for her to grab it and hold it while she struggled and Lucy was about fire a stun blast at the girl to knock her out since she clearly was no match for Luce at all. As she the hunter was about fire the girl knocked the arm out of the way making her miss and hit a gravestone demolishing it into rubble. Now Lucy was pissed.

"Shit! Why ya little runt you made me miss that shot! What is yer deal huh what do you want?" She shouted at the girl who refused to talk and simply glared at her in defiance with her bright red eyes.

Back at the Inn the gang heard explosions and sounds of fighting coming from the court yard.

"Trouble people let's move!" X jumped out of the chair he was seated in and Zero and Axl ran along with him followed by Mayu, Kohta, Yuka and the navigators Layer, Alia and Pallette close behind. The six hunters dashed out the door to the court yard and saw Lucy in full combat against some other person wearing a black dress. She had pink hair (lighter than Lucy's), also strangely horns, red eyes just like Lucy did. Lucy seemed to have the upper hand. X had seen enough though and ran between the girls to stop this fighting.

"Stop this now!" X demanded. Lucy tried to dodge another vector strike and shouted back.

"She started it X not me!" Lucy tried defending herself. Lucy blasted the girl with a paralizer blast to get to top moving and threw her right hand up into the air.

"Blazing sword." A large long bladed saber now was seen in her right hand. Lucy swung the blade hard into ground at the girls head. This incited chaos amongst the gang.

"NO!" Everybody shouted at Lucy thinking she had murdered the other girl.

"Relax folks she's not dead." Lucy moved away from the saber's strike zone. The girl was fine though the blade was only a few inches from the left side of her face. "Get yer worthless ass up!" Lucy bent down and grabbed a hold of the scruff of girl's dress. Lucy growled at the girl who seemed genuinely terrified.

"Scared well you should be for attacking a Maverick Hunter not just any old hunter the third best!" Lucy taunted the brat who still wouldn't say anything. X swiftly broke the two of them up.

"Lucy what you were doing was cruel. (looks at girl sternly) So what is your name?" The girl still didn't talk. Alia thought to herself and came up an idea.

"Hmm I say we take her back to the Inn for questioning." Everyone seemed to agree but Lucy who strongly objected by way of throwing a hissy fit.

-Inn-

Lucy had been sent into a tizzy w/the news of keeping the new horned girl around. To say she wasn't taking it well was an understatement. She. Was. Pissed. Period.

"I say we get rid of her toss her out even she could be a spy or a mole trying to learn our secrets. Remember Double X? He did the same thing and look what he did slaughtered a whole bunch of Hunters hacking 'em up like pepperoni he did." Lucy spouted off in a rant.

"We're going to interrogate X myself and you included so get over it." Alia scolded the female hunter making her angrier.

-living room

Alia, X and Lucy decided to interrogate their new foe. After getting a closer look at her. X couldn't get past the sense that Lucy shared some link with her. The horns, red eyes, and pink hair were clues to Lucy's past before she was placed in that hell of an orphanage but how the 50 million dollar question was how to read them though?

"If I may what's your name young lady?" X asked firmly. Lucy had had enough of beating around the bush she wanted answers... Now.

"Alright tinker bell what's yer game? Why did you attack me? Answer dammit!" The younger girl's silence was driving Lucy crazy. What was her deal? X again had to be the referee for her temper.

"Lucy cool it yer attitude's getting us nowhere. I way we try a different tactic. I say we try positive reinforcement." Lucy just scoffed at the idea by growling to herself. Alia took out a bag of Skittles from her pants pocket and dangled them in front of the girl's face.

"I'll you what I'll give you a skittle for every honest question you answer for us. Just nod if you agree." The girl nodded.

"Question onewhat is your name?" Alai asked politely.

"Nana... my name is Nana." Nana answered for Alia so she gave her a skittle.

Lucy cut in with a remark. "Japanese for number 7 what do you know." Lucy said sarcastically.

"Question two why did you attack our friend Lucy for?" Alia asked simply.

"My papa's associates told me to they both said you were killing Reploids called Mavericks. They said you hunters were controlling tyrants killing them everywhere whenever they refuse what the humans tell them to do." Nana said sternly though the idea shook Alia a bit. This girl must've been lied to since the people at the Inn knew the Hunters were the good guys. Alia gave Nana another skittle to eat.

"Nana you know what I think I think you've been lied to. We hunters are the peace keepers we only kill Mavericks once they've become dangerous and injure and kill people. We often have no choice but to terminate them since you can't reason with them that's the sad way it is I'm afraid." Alia said slightly depressed.

"Papa would never lie to me would he?" Nana pondered. Her papa was the only person to pay any attention to her at the facility he couldn't lie to her he just couldn't.

"I bet the jerk-wad did just that. He thought Lucy was gonna kill you under the impression we were the bad guys." Zero chimed in noticing her confusion.

"I'll be damned positive reinforcement it works." Lucy remarked sarcastically. Kohta poked his head into the den wondering if the hunters were done interrogating the strange girl. Layer saw him and motioned for him to come in.

"Don't worry we're done here so the rest of you can come in. I believe introductions are in order here." Layer said to Kohta. The brown haired college boy started the introductions to Nana.

"I'm Kohta my family runs this Inn this girl beside me is Yuka my cousin. The younger girl is Mayu and this her dog Wanta." He said pointing to everyone. Now it was the Hunters turn to introduce themselves.

"I'm called Mega Man X but just call me X for short." Said the man in blue clothing.

"I'm Zero not much to say." The man with long blonde hair in red clothes said simply.

"And I my dear lady I am Axl Maverick Hunter extraordinary feel free to get my autograph anytime." Axl boasted to her twirling a fork around.

"My name is Layer pleased to meet you Nana." Said a tall woman in violet clothes with dark violet hair covering her face.

"I'm Pallette if it's about geography leave it to me I'll figure it out for sure." Piped up the shorter lighter blonde haired girl in a bright green sun dress.

"And I'm Alia the team's top navigator pleasure to meet you." Said Nana's blonde interrogator (who wore pink clothing too). Lucy stood silent and sulked. The rest of the gang started clearing their throats to get her to talk.

"Ahem Lucy be pleasant introduce yerself." X said getting frustrated. Reluctantly the taller horned girl spoke.

"I'm Lucy got it? So ya little shrimp stay outta my way while I'm around." Lucy grumbled as she walked off into the kitchen. X tried to console Nana. "Trust me she's not normally like this."

-court yard (grave area)-meanwhile

Kurama looked around and saw a bit of pink lying on the ground. The man bent down and saw it was a piece of Nana's hair ribbons. Shredded bits of her black dress were scattered around the area which looked like a war zone rather than a battle of two vector wielding Diclonii. Something wasn't right here but the dark haired man couldn't figure what it was. There should at least be blood splatters and bits of limbs lying around but there was nothing here but a cratered battle zone.

"I'll have a talk with my associates maybe they can shed some answers on this little predicament. Nana what have I done to you?" He spoke out loud to no one. Kurama walked off totally unaware that she was safe and sound in an Inn nearby to the northern mountains and got back into his car and drove off.

-Inn- Magma Dragoon's stage theme plays (had to throw 'em in cuz it ain't Megaman without music)

Lucy had just finished cooking the gang dinner. It was an old specialty and a favorite of Lucy's: three cheese Pasta Stroganoff. While the Hunters were chowing down the Inn kids just poked at it with their utensils (Axl had bought some at the store earlier). It smelled good and Lucy worked hard on it so why were they looking at it so strangely.

"We don't usually eat much western food usually its rice tofu some sake that kind of stuff." Kohta said poking at the unusual food on his plate. Lucy lightly smacked him upside his head making him give her a glare.

"Stop bein' a wimp and eat it yer a boy ain'tcha? I eat this stuff all the time that and burgers and fries and pickles (stomach rumbles) ooh I'm makin' myself hungry right now." Lucy then dug into her food scarfing it down.

"I'll try it since you wimps won't even touch it." Mayu stuck her fork into the meaty mixture and took a bite out of it. Chewing it and deciding if it was any good. Yuka, Nana and Kohta looked at her and she then swallowed.

"You won't believe this but stuff this good you hafta try it." Mayu proceeded to start stuffing her face and the other three decided to eat it too.

Very soon dinner was over and everyone helped to clean up. After that was done Nana, Mayu, and Lucy sat down to watch some TV. Flipping through the channels until finding a historical program on the history of "The Japanese at the Monster Movie". It explained the history of Godzilla, Gamera, and most importantly the art of suit-mation. After a few minute into the program Lucy smelled something something rotten. Sniffing until she found its source Nana. Did the girl not know how to bathe and shower or something?

"Alright missy you stink!" Lucy said out loud directly at Nana who had no idea what she was fussing over. Mayu took a whiff of her couch mate.

"What, what, what I'd do?" Nana said not knowing what the fuss was about.

"(sniffs Nana) You smell that's what." The 6th grader (5th grader) said. Kohta popped his head into the room wondering just what the fuss was.

"What's the frigging problem? What's goin' on here?" The Inn provider asked.

"Nana reeks that's what! Alia or Yuka need to give her a bath or a shower or something!" Lucy said turning up and covering up her nose. Kohta took a whiff and covered his nose.

"Yer right man that's rotten. Yep she needs to get cleaned up. Hang on I'll be right back." The boy ran into the other room and soon came back.

"Well?" Lucy said impatiently.

"It's decided by all of us that you should teach her how to shower." (record scratch/cue Lucy's face getting contorted). This little bit of news struck Lucy like a laser cannon blast. And just between me and you readers not something she'd wanna hear.

"Say what? Oh no no, no, no I am not playing baby sitter for this little half pint go get yer mothering hen from somewhere else and count me out so no!" Lucy argued, refusing, and getting huffy.

"Yuka can't she has studying to do, Alia, Layer, and Pallette your navigator friends have important work to get done as do your thre male hunters and Nana barely knows Mayu so she's out. I can't do it for obvious reasons but Lucy you being a girl after all and having a lot in common with Nana like your horns, red eyes, pink hair all in all the perfect choice." Lucy just grumbled (one would swear it was bloody murder) on her way up the stairs and motioning for Nana to follow her via Vector. The whole transparent arm thing still creeped Kohta out a bit (though it made Lucy made seem more dangerous more like his kind of woman though he wouldn't admit it or tell anyone about it though).

"Alright I'm in charge you don't make any move until I tell you to got it?" Lucy ordered from up the stairs.

-bathroom

Once Lucy and Nana had gotten into the bathroom Lucy and motioned for her smaller companion to sit on the john while Luce started unbuttoning her trousers which incited confusion in Nana.

"What're you doing?" Nana asked politely to Lucy who was unbuttoning her pink jeans while also taking off her socks (also pink:).

"You can't take a shower in yer clothes well you can but it's not healthy in winter and fall so get it started." Lucy finally got off all her clothes. Nana saw she was pretty developed compared to her. Her well toned flat stomach was slightly muscled plus her navel piercing. Her Maverick hunting must've given her what the facility workers joked around about having "a killer body". Nana finally got out of her garments and waited for Lucy to make the next move.

"Time to get the water started up." Lucy turned the faucets to hot water on first then added cold to even it out and every few turns checked on the temperature by hand. Lucy got into the shower and motioned for Nana to follow.

"C'mon its only water don't have to be afraid of it." Lucy said getting frustrated. Nana reluctantly got into the shower with her taller attacker;).

Lucy told hold of the liquid soap and started lathering her arms and back with her vectors. As Lucy added some water to the orange and semi-transparent liquid it got white and frothy.

"First thing you do is lather up with soap like so. Then lather every section of yer bod. If you don't wash everyday you could get sick." Lucy explained to Nana who listened intently.

Nana followed Lucy's lead and lathered up her front, her back, and arms. She then noticed Lucy taking an odd pink instrument with a wide edge on one end. Lucy used the thing on her long shapely legs and afterward the fine hairs on her legs were gone.

"What're you doing?" She asked curious. Lucy grumbled and answered her.

"Shaving that's what you'll do it when you get older at least by 3 years. Now the next thing is your under arms area. Loads of scent glands there and when you work out fight and whatnot you work up a stink. Observe place soap in yer hands and lather the area heavily. Got that?" Nana nodded in agreement and did the same.

"Finally you must wash and shampoo your hair. If you don't you'll get flakes you got me?" Lucy asked Nana who had no idea as to what she was talking about.

"Flakes?" She asked the taller girl.

"I meant dandruff you dumb nitwit geez grow a brain there shrimp." Lucy shot at Nana obviously frustrated look at her and the smaller girl just glared at her. Lucy took no notice of it though since glares were something she was used to from her experiences in Maverick Hunting (rude bio-mechs!).

Once the shampoo was rinsed from both of the girl's rosy pink hair Lucy turned off the water and the two stepped out of the shower and Luce sat herself down on the crapper again wrapping a towel around her thin and toned torso. Nana was soaking wet and was about to exit the room until Lucy shouted at her.

"The hell you doin'? Ya can't run 'round the house naked it's indecent maybe if ya lived alone ya could but there are other people here so cover yerself up missy!" Lucy barked at the shorter girl. Groaning at herself she took another towel and wrapped it around Nana. Taking another towel she started drying Nana's hair getting near moist but not dripping.

"There ya go now go get some of Mayu's extra clothes to sleep in I'm sure they'll fit you." Lucy pointed toward the doorway and to Mayu's room (via vector). After Nana had left Lucy sat herself down again on the crapper reminiscing about how her life had changed since wandering back into this time period. But what annoyed her the most was how X and Kohta relegated her to babysitting duty. Lucy did not do very well with kids she just didn't have the patience for them.

"This is embarrassing it really, really is it's like I'm a mother hen with a chick tagging along. I'm acting like some maternal figure to this this this half pint of a bean sprout. (groans) I hope I never become a mother dear god I'd hate myself afterward." Lucy mumbled to herself as she got out of the shower room. Lucy then wandered into her own room. She did some thinking and slowly started dozing off until she was in dreamland sawing logs quite happily.

-notes -

Folks I've seen only the first nine minutes of Elvin Lied (which was so very brutal I clicked off the Youtube webpage and have never seen any other footage/won't even watch anime music vids based on the show, I'll stick with fan fics at least I can control what characters do in them;) so I'm not even going to go into the rest of it (however readers I realize there are some very serious themes with the show like child abuse (had the chance I'd kill the bastard)/social alienation/animal cruelty just naming a few (poor dog:( so I apologize in advance if there are some slight errors in the story. Yes I'm a wimp so sue me anyway just for some help can someone get me a pic of Bandou so I know how to describe him in later chapters as I'd like some help with that. One last thing folks the timeline of the story is just before episode (I've read about 'em at least) five. Hope that clears things up. Well that the initial set-up chapters have been completed its time for the Maverick battles get ready cuz now the gloves come off the hands (insert yer custom joke here). PS what do you think of the humorous shower scene hmm? Funny? Interesting? Also expect some Mavericks to kill people (won't mention names but I'll be quiet about who).


	5. Dynasty

Maverick Hunter KLN 5

Again folks the story is rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up for basic swearing and robot violence. Again I don't own E. Lied or Megaman X or any character appearing in any series. Now here's chapter 5 of Maverick Hunter KLN.

-Chapter 5- Dynasty

The relative peace and quiet of the Maple inn was shattered by a loud blast not a bomb but of Lucy's tunes going and blaring loudly. Yuka had gotten rudely awakened from her beauty rest only to find Lucy was taking shower while again having her tunes resonate throughout the building. This was the final straw Yuka had had enough of this. The young college girl went into the shower room and turned them off. Lucy noticed she was not alone and went into a hissy fit. "PUKA YOU DIRTY LITTLE BITCH!" Was what woke the others at the Inn.

-begin Answer by Showtaro Morikubo

-Inn dining room-

The whole group (Yuka's idea) was having a family meeting about Lucy (with her included much to her annoyance) or rather her lack of respect for her other housemates. Yuka was annoyed at the girl for constantly blaring her tunes at odd hours in the morning.

"Lucy this crap has got to stop I don't know how things run in the 22nd century but here in the 21st we have what's called courtesy. As a guest we're to be nice but you... you MY fellow women keep yer damn tunes down do I make myself clear?" Yuka said holding Lucy's shoulder getting a death glare from her.

"Let go of my arm Yuka or I'll tear if off." Lucy warned the antagonizing brown haired girl raising an eyebrow. "I don't need no lecture from you ya got it?" The pink haired girl said sternly to Yuka who just got angrier so Kohta stepped in.

"Look as a guest here you're supposed to try and behave yourself... which means no blaring yer tunes at odd hours, no hitting, no cussing, and no insulting anyone while yer here please." The college boy told her firmly but without any malice in his voice instead spoke with concern.

"Ok, ok I'll try to work on this "behaving thing" but I'm not gonna start acting like some stiff loser." Lucy retorted back and walked into the living room. It was then Nana and Mayu ran and hugged her tightly making her go beet red in embarrassment.

"Lucy I don't want you to leave please don't go away!" The early teenager pleaded with her and soon Nana started up too.

"Just what she said Lucy you've taught so much about life please you can't leave us please stay!" Nana half pleaded and on the verge of tears. This little tear fest was working at the older girl's emotions the two actually would miss her? Was she that well liked by them?

The sudden attention that the two gave her was embarrassing as hell and she gave the boy a look at that meant "help me". Kohta just shook his head at the sight leaving her alone to the love-fest. The three navigator ladies were still asleep on the couches near the boob tube. They most likely fell asleep doing all that data-pad work. Pallette however had to awaken herself because of nature calling. Once she was done doing her business she looked by chance to see Nana and Mayu hugging Lucy begging not to leave them. Pallette immediately crept back out of sight since she was sure Lucy wouldn't want her blabbing about this kind of thing. Lucy had a good heart and was really a big softy but she put a tough and rumble fa ade to cover it she had an image to keep up.

Only those she grew close to knew the "real Lucy" a timid girl who just wanted friends. But thanks to X and the Hunter Base she had found plenty though it took some time for her to trust everyone completely. Pallette decided to keep this little incident a secret to herself. The blonde navigator then went to get breakfast ready.

-Inn dining room-

After breakfast was finished being prepared the gang then ate the meal Pallette called "English muffin, egg, ham, sausage, and cheese breakfast sandwiches". They were quite good if a bit greasy. Kohta, Yuka, and Mayu left to school while X, Zero, and Axl went back to their investigation of Vile's appearance. It was puzzling to say the least what would he want here in such a primitive time period? Was Sigma involved somehow? If he was then what was his grand plan? This dimension doesn't even have any sign of robot experts anywhere. The three navigators were also busily running throughout giant loads of data from the mission's start. Pallette was going through some files on her laptop about "horned people" when she found something interesting.

She came across a top secret webpage of classified info. Looking around and seeing no one was looking she did her stuff file hacking. She chuckled playfully to herself as she cracked through every pathetic firewall the site had. Then finally she had finished she job she found some very disturbing files. It told the horned people were called a "Diclonious" plural "Diclonii". The horns, red eyes, and pink hair were tell-tale signs of one as was their aggressiveness and violent natures. Evidently they were a mutant off branch of human caused by a mutant virus. They were all kept at the island facility off the town's coast. This information got Pallette furious.

"Good god and they call themselves human beings they treat those Diclonii like lab rats! Lucy come here!" Pallette shouted for her pink haired hunter friend to come over to her. Lucy peeked herself around the corner of the doorway and reluctantly walked in.

"Damnit what I'd do this time?" Lucy said apologetically wondering what she did wrong now.

Pallette was so furious she simply pointed at the web pages files. "Simple read this stuff it's answers to where you came from." The young navigator said sternly. Lucy took a look at the documents and it horrified her.

"This can't be now I really am I freak no one will ever want to be near me. I'm just like what those losers said I was a horned freak!" Lucy collapsed to her knees and started to cry something she hadn't done since X took her into his care. Nana happened to hear crying and ran around through the doorway and saw Lucy on her knees crying her eyes out. Pallette gestured for the girl to come over and comfort her Diclonii compatriot. Nana took a look at the computer screen and shivered.

"I'm (sob) a freak Nana (sob) a (sob) monstrous (sob) murdering (sob) horned freak!" She bawled tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Lucy consider yerself lucky to have X in your life I had my papa but he never bought me presents and celebrated my birthday." Consoling the taller girl by rubbing her back. Lucy blinked a few times at her and saw genuine worry in Nana's ruby red orbs. Despite attacking her earlier Nana had come to trust Lucy as a friend though she wasn't sure if it was mutual. Slowly Lucy crying started to lessen and finally she stopped.

"Thank Nana I needed that." Lucy kneeled on the floor while Pallette helped her up. The green wearing navi put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy it doesn't matter what your origins are what stands as important is you're a valued friend and a skilled hunter. X raised you like you were his own daughter plus Alia did a lot too. Also Zero and Axl couldn't defeat the early Mavericks of Red Alert without your help. I'm not saying this as a Hunter I'm telling you as a friend." Pallette said reassuring her. "And you Nana you're with us now we won't let anyone else hurt you anymore yer among friends."

At had come to the point where Nana and Lucy finally bonding as friends and Nana led the taller girl into another room for privacy and was very nervous about something. Nana gestured for Lucy to sit down and she did.

"Lucy I've something to tell you I'm sorry for attacking you awhile ago it's just papa was the only person to ever pay me any attention at the facility. Everyone would sneer, frown and make fun of me as I was chained up. I was a good girl I was polite so why was everyone so mean in return? Lucy tell me?" Nana was frustrated at how nice of a life Lucy had yet was also jealous of why she couldn't have had one also. "I'm envious of you Lucy." This hit something in Lucy's heart.

"Honestly I don't know but I accept your apology Nana in the meantime I'll stop calling you shrimp, and half-pint and what not and treat you with utmost kindness. (holds out hand) Friends?" Lucy held her hand out waiting Nana to shake it and did so.

"Friends." Nana repeated to Lucy. Pallette happened to oversee the two make up.

"Now all we have to make peace with Yuka. (see's Lucy's reaction) I've seen the way she treats and talks to you Luce it's not right. I just hope Kotha's sister and father are the nice accepting type of people or we're all in trouble." Pallette said getting downhearted and going along with a simultaneous "Um hmm" from Lucy and Nana.

-meanwhile

Meanwhile several miles off the shores of Yokohama a large platform stood idle illuminated by huge lights covering the many spires of the rig. But this wasn't an oil rig this was the Dynasty Sub Surface Ocean Current Generating plant or for short the DSSOCG platform. It uses the sub surface current of the ocean via turbine to generate massive amounts of electrical power to the mainland. Two workers (one1 had a brown mustache and the other had long black locks) were taking lunch break when they saw something flying over the waves. Something was sparking and strangely was shaped like a UFO or something. The thing hovered over to them spinning slowly.

"Hey Toji you seeing' this just look at this thing. Cuz I am." The mustached one said slightly worried.

"Yeah Talkie what is that thing?" Toji said to the long haired guy named Talkie. The strange guy/thing then sent out two long filament like arms and attached them to and soon started to drain away the electrical energy from the station apparently supercharging itself. Soon alarm klaxons went off and the station started to fail and blackout.

"What're ya doin' put the power back on if ya the whole city'll go dark in a few hours!" Talkie shouted at the creature if it was a creature at all.

"Are you insane man!" Toji asked panicking.

"I'm not insane I'm in complete control of myself and actions." The UFO guy said in a very girly voice. The UFO menace then continued its electrical rampage.

-Inn

Axl sat (with his hair at shoulder length) bored in his black torn knee jeans and dark navy tank top when Axl was bored out of his mind trouble might be coming soon. Axl was fiddling round with the tools of the Hunter Rover only for Pallette (wearing a lime green tank top and grey very short shorts) to shoo him away and fiddle around some other place. After exiting the Rover's back door's he saw a grey car drive up to the Inn. A tall bearded (it was brown) man and a girl about Kohta's age maybe a bit younger emerged from the vehicle. Their attention was diverted to the large vehicle in front of them. The vehicle itself was dark blue with red accents, with six almighty tires, and a large detector dish situated on the roof. It looked like some kind of military machine.

"Hmm never seen a van like that before. Wonder what model it is?" The man wondered out loud. He went over to get a better look at it feeling the metal plating inciting Axl to bat his hand away from the large chassis.

"Shoo stop that, stop that yer messing up the Hunter Rover's plating's finish I just got it polished there man." Axl said getting protective of the vehicle. The girl got angry at the kid wearing black torn knee jeans and dark navy tank top. His red hair looked to be shoulder length.

"Who are you and why ya here?" The girl asked arrogantly at the teen making him a wee bit miffed.

"Well hello to you too missy. I'm Axl you must be Kanae you must be Kohta's old man. I'll get my associate Pallette. Yo Pallette Kohta's folks are here." As soon as Axl said those words a loud clang was heard from the along with a loud curse.

"Ouch damnit! (Pallette strides into view) Sorry folks I'm Pallette that's Axl we're friends of yer son." Pallette said outstretching her hand for Kohta's father to shake. The man shook it and was surprised by how much of a grip this short petite blonde girl had. Kanae just grumbled something.

"I've already been through that where's that son of mine at?" Kohta's fathers said politely motioning to go into the Inn. Kanae could swear she was hearing music coming from the building.

-Inn interior Bombshell by Powerman5000

The quartet walked into the building only to hear the song Bombshell by Powerman5000 blaring from a large sound system. Seated was a man dressed in light blue t-shirt and blue jeans reading the paper evidently looking over the news section his messy brown was hanging over his brow. His green eyes studied the paper's many articles. Meanwhile in front of the sound system was a girl with a rosy pink hair wearing a bright pink t-shirt (showing off her midriff with her pierced navel) with a large white button up shirt over it (unbuttoned) while for pants she wore dark grey short shorts dancing around the room. Kanae strode over to the system and turned off the tunes leaving Lucy confused since someone who tries is in for a beat-down.

"X I know you didn't turn off my tunes if you did I'll be mad." The rose haired girl said annoyed.

"I did it missy just who're you people and how do know my brother?" Kanae said sternly.

"Why you little I outta talking to me like that " Lucy said growling at Kanae while glaring her down with her ruby eyes.

X intervened before things got ugly. "Lucy cool it I'll handle this. I insist you not turn off my daughter's music young lady it might hazardous to yer health or didn't your mother teach you manners hmm?" X said firmly then continued. "Look this may take awhile to explain though you may want to sit down first."

-after explaining the situation

After X had explained the situation to the two relatives of Kohta they seemed in shock. Kohta's dad seemed to accept it though Kanae was stubborn and refused to believe it at all. It was at that point Zero walked in the room. He was dressed in a red t-shirt and jeans.

"This is impossible it just can't be real robot peace keepers from the future its crap. Where's yer proof?" Kanae scoffed in disbelief. Zero fetched his beam saber handle from a nearby tool kit and presented it to Kanae.

"Don't believe us huh?" Zero said holding the saber handle laterally.

Kane still wasn't convinced at least not by some flashlight. "Oh yippee a flashlight ooh it's so frightening." Kanae said scoffing again. Zero then pressed a button on the handle and in seconds a glowing green plasma blade shot from handle glowing like it was radioactive.

"You have a beam saber interesting just like the Gundam robots only it's human sized." Kanae's father commented at the glowing green blade fascinated.

"You have a a beam sword (faints)." Kanae then faints onto a nearby couch. Alia runs into the room and starts trying to get her up by lightly smacking her left cheek. Slowly she starts coming around out of it. Kohta holds while she comes around.

"I must be dreaming this has to be dream is it you Kohta brother?" Kanae said confused up to her brother who just smiled back.

"In the flesh. Here lemme get ya up." The boy helped his younger sister up to her feet.

"I'm still not sure what to make of all this son. Are you sure these Maverick Hunter's are the "good guys"? The bearded man asked his son.

"Lucy's one of the nicest people I've ever met so is X and the rest of the Hunters. She saved my life when we first met they way they've been so kind to us is proof enough." The college boy explained. Suddenly alarm klaxons started blaring loudly. The Mavericks were on the move. Alia and Layer rushed into the room bring their laptops and started furiously typing.

"Emergency! Emergency! I'm picking up a Maverick reading!" Layer said scanning her data.

"The shit's hit the fan folks we gotta move! We got a Maverick reading near the Dynasty Sub Surface Ocean Current Generating plant." Axl said scanning her laptop for info.

"I'll go and I'll take Axl with me." Lucy said dragging Axl with her only for them to be stopped by Pallette.

"You'll need the Sirius Ride Chaser to get there since the plants four miles away from shore. Luckily we brought some with us for just such an occasion. Using mass changing technology they've been shrunk. They're in one of the suitcases." Pallette said scanning her laptop for info.

"Sorry Kohta Kanae but I gotta jet we'll be back once that Maverick's turned to scrap metal." Lucy boasted and went outside to the Rover. Finding the right suitcase they un-shrunk the Ride Chasers, mounted them and sped away.

"Best of luck Luce best of luck." Kohta said sadly watching his friends speed away.

-Yokohama beach

The two hunters were speeding along the Yokohama beach when suddenly they found their target. It resembled a blue UFO or something crackling with electricity.

Layer contacted them via their comm links. "That is your target Gigavolt Man-O-War he's absorbing all the power from plant if the power isn't restored the entire city will go into a blackout. Seek him out and stop him." The navi said over the comm. link.

"You heard the lady let's get him." Lucy smirked under her helmet. Axk gave thumbs up in response.

The hunter started laying a barrage of fire upon Man-O-War who shouted in response after getting shot.

"Douch! Douch! Douch!" The Maverick whined after getting hit. He soon changed tactics and swerved around the beach and sped over the surf and the hunter dyad followed suit. They continued to fire on him and soon Gigavolt changed tactics again by sending out odd jellyfish drones. The jelly drones hit Axl's Rider and caused it to short circuit. The ride went into a fish tail spiraling out of control.

"He stalling us Axl hang back I'll take him on." Lucy then sped up.

After speeding along she soon was approaching the plant and was catching up to him. Continuing her barrage of fire at Gigavolt he started sparking and slowed down on a large platform which Lucy leapt onto.

"Gigavolt Man-O-War return to power to the DSSOCG platform now or people will suffer." Lucy pleaded with Gigavolt.

Gigavolt didn't respond whatsoever.

"Shit the Maverick virus must've knocked out his communication ability." Lucy deduced.

"I'm no Maverick who are you anyway?" The Reploid asked Lucy.

"I'm Lucy I'm a Maverick Hunter and yer scrap metal. C'mon!" Gigavolt soon started his battle routine and so did Lucy.

-begin Dragula by Rob Zombie

The fighter circle each other and walk around each other then rush one another. Lucy let's off a barrage of fire at Gigavolt who retaliates by sending blasts of white electricity across the platform only for Lucy to dodge the first blast and then the second. Gigavolt tries to wail on Lucy with his tentacle arm/hand only to miss and be hit in the face hard.

"Eat dis jello-head!" Lucy sets off a high energy charge shot right in Man-O-War's face.

"Pickle neck!" He shouted off and was about to retaliate when he was shot by some fast plasma bullets.

"Miss me folks?" Axl said very proud of himself. Axl and Lucy then double team him and completely overpower him with a barrage of fire. Gigavolt's once shining armor was now dull and pitted. However he wasn't through yet. He started glowing with a red aura.

"THUNDER DANCER!" He rose into the air and sent off huge bursts of electrical energy sat the hunter dyad only for them to easily dodge them.

"Double attack?" Lucy asked Axl.

"Double attack." Axl responded. In a flash of green light the two sent out all artillery at the rampaging Maverick. The blasts were too much and Gigavolt was finished.

"CHEESE AND FRIES!" He spouted off as he exploded into bits.

"That was no problem." Axl boasted.

"That's all ya do." Lucy commented. The hunters remounted their Ride Chasers and sped back to shore in a completely joyous mood.

-Inn-

After Gigavolt Man-O-War had been defeated the weary hunter duo of Lucy and Axl dragged their feet back into the building worn out. They were given a very warm welcome by their friends (Nana, Mayu, Kohta).

"You did it! You did it! You did it Lucy!" Kohta said giving Lucy a bear hug.

"Kohta I need to breathe here please let go." She struggled to say and he let her go.

"Sorry there Luce." He said apologetically and grinned sheepishly.

"Ahh I'm pooped no one bother me I'm whooped time for a nice sit." Lucy then sat herself on a plushy chair and relaxed until suddenly the duo appeared.

"Yer back! Yer back! Yer back! Yer back!" The two shouted and tackled her sending the chair backwards. They gave her a big hug welcoming her back.

"Sweet Pantera I just got through doing this. (groans) Arrgh..." The whole Inn joined in a large laugh which Lucy couldn't help but join in.

-Chapter 5 is done

Well folks the first Maverick is gone how will the Hunter's enemy deal with this defeat? Will Mayu reveal her past? Will Yuka get off Lucy's case? Will Kanae accept her brother's love interest? Will Kurama be less of a jerk and will he find Nana? All these questions and answers will be answered in the following chapters of Maverick Hunter KLN. This has been writer TURP signing off.


	6. Central White

Maverick Hunter KLN 6

-Chapter 6 - Central White

Again folks the story is rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up for basic swearing and robot violence. Again I don't own E. Lied or Megaman X or any character appearing in any series. Now here's chapter 6 of Maverick Hunter KLN. Our heroes get in the chilling cooler now as Bando shows his face while spying on our hunters.

-begin Lazy Mind by Shotaro Morikubo (I like it;)

-Maple Inn- 6:14 AM

It was early morning on Saturday and Hunter Lucy was up early oddly enough she was fixing "Fruity Pancake Surprise" for her new friends as a surprise. The pink haired girl had her personal music player headset on blaring her tunes into her earholes. She was blaring Drowning pool's song Step Up as she cooked. As she worked she sang along w them.

"Broken, Yeah, you've been living on the edge of a broken dream. Nothing, Yeah, that's the only thing you'll ever take away from me!" Lucy then cracked the eggs needed for the special pancake mix into a bowl.

"I'm never gonna stop, I'm never gonna drop, Ain't no different than it was before!" The girl went mixing the in the dried figs, cherries, pineapple, and chopped apple bits with skin left on for fiber.

"So take some good advice, You better stop and think twice, Before you take your first step, Out that door!" She went back to the instruction sheet and reread it to be sure what she was doing. She almost forgot the carrot juice.

"If you wanna step up (step up), You're gonna get knocked down (knocked down). If you wanna step up (step up), You're gonna get knocked down!" The girl sang along as she mixed the batter with a spoon. Once done she got out the orange juice to pour plus the toast and butter for decorative garnish.

"You had your chance to walk away. Live to see another day!" The girl checked and saw she was missing strawberries for the toast garnish rummaging she found some in the back. Palette got up to do her morning "nature call" she did every morning. The spry navigator clad in a creamy green tank top (several times over her size) had her long blonde hair in two huge fluffy ponytails set high on her head and saw the girl fixing food too much for herself when it hit her Lucy was making a surprise breakfast for the Inn all by herself. Pallette made herself gone not wanting to pester her friend at her work.

"If you wanna step up (step up), You're gonna get knocked down (knocked down). You're gonna get knocked down... !" The hunter continued to work she broke into an air guitar it was simply because she loved the song so much.

"Aaaaah... !" She said out loud going along.

"Suffering, Yeah, that's the only thing here that's left for you. Nothing, Yeah, that's the only thing you're ever gonna friggin' do!" The rosette haired lass censored herself not wanting to use the F-bomb.

"I'm never gonna stop, I'm never gonna drop, Ain't no different than it was before!" The rosette then turned on the griddle ready to start her surprise.

"So take some good advice, You better stop and think twice, Before you take your first step,  
Out that door!" The girl spritzed the griddle with water checking it.

"So if you wanna step up (step up), You're gonna get knocked down (knocked down). If you wanna step up (step up), You're gonna get knocked down!" Lucy then poured the batter onto the griddle.

"You had your chance to walk away. Live to see another day!" Checking her cakes for a second the girl went to pour the juice into the glasses she brought out.

"If you wanna step up (step up), You're gonna get knocked down (knocked down). You're gonna get knocked down... !" Setting out the plates was next and with four arms instead of the standard two the girl got it done quickly.

"You're gonna get knocked down... !" Checking her first cake batch she turned them over to cook even on the other side.

"And now you've crossed that line... You must be out your mind!" Lucy then checked the toast and buttered it.

"Go!" The girl got to the strawberries next slicing them length wise while setting them on the buttered toast.

"If you wanna step up (step up), You're gonna get knocked down (knocked down). If you wanna step up (step up), You're gonna get knocked down!" She soon tended to the next batch of hotcakes to cook.

"You had your chance to walk away. Live to see another day!" Flipping the batch she then started cooking up the hash browns.

"If you wanna step up (step up), You're gonna get knocked down (knocked down). You're gonna get knocked down... ! " Keeping sure the hash wouldn't burn she flipped it then got out the milk to pour. She then turned off the hash browns. "You're gonna get knocked down (step up). You're gonna get knocked down... You're gonna get knocked down (step up). You're gonna get knocked... down!" Lucy finished her sing along while finishing the food up. The meal was finished.

-upstairs area Nana/Mayu's room

In a two bedded room the duo of Nana and Mayu were sleeping close together. Since Nana came to live there she found a kindred spirit in Mayu the girl with a hidden and possibly painful past she wanted to keep hidden from the others. The rose haired girl was snuggled next to the brunette all cozy under the rich green blankets until she smelled a scent like fruity bread. Nana decided to get her galpal up by first shaking her.

"Not now mother I'm tired it's the weekend lemme sleep in." The spry brunette grumbled a bit. Nana then tried a biff on the nose. "That smarts mom stop it now!" The girl continued dozing.

Nana was beside herself she couldn't get Mayu up when it hit her do it like in cartoons with a needle pin. "Sorry Mayu but get up and I mean get up right now." Nana shoved the pin right in the brunette's derriere.

"YEEEEEOOCHHHHHHH!" The grade school girl yelped out and leapt high into the air and landed hard on the floor. Rubbing her sore cranium and her still stinging butt Mayu got mad at the rosette. "The hell's yer problem Nanu what'cha hit me with a rail spike!?" Mayu was dressed in a long orange nightgown and boy did she look pissed like ready to blow a gasket.

"You wouldn't wake up so I tried "things" I saw on those Tom and Jerry TV cartoons." Nana sadly confessed sorry at poking her friend.

"Well don't pull that again I like my derriere unharmed it's my best feature at least the boys say so. Its Saturday I sleep in why'd ya get me up?" Mayu confessed rubbing the sore orifice until she took a whiff of something. "Ohh what is that yummy smell (sniffs) Nana it's coming from the kitchen c'mon let's get the others up." Mayu said sniffing the air.

The two pint sized kids went about waking up the others (X, Zero, Axl, Kohta's dad, Kanae, Yuka, Alia, Layer and Kohta himself) from their slumber. Needless the group still dressed in their night clothes (X in a sky blue t-shirt and navy PJ bottoms, Zero in a red tank with /blue shorts, Alia in a simple pink tank (showing off her bosom a bit) with black short shorts, Axl in a black tank with matching shorts, Layer was dressed in a fancy lavender nightgown, Kohta himself in a grey t-shirt with grey plaid boxers, Yuka in green plaid PJ bottoms and a violet tank top, and finally Kohta's dad in a simple set of beige top and bottoms) as their noses were under attack from the delicious scent. "Sis do ya smell that?" Kohta said sniffing the scent.

"Yes I do its delicious whatever it is. It's coming from the kitchen gang." Kanae said pinpointing the scent's location.

"Hey wait I know that scent it can't be that... C'mon X, Layer, Alia, Axl let's go check it out." Zero said starting down the stairs to the kitchen.

-kitchen

The whole gang came down the stairs to see Lucy finishing her touches on the large breakfast which apparently she had prepared by herself. The meal had orange juice, milk, fresh pancakes which smelled absolutely divine, hash brown potatoes, and finally buttered toast with sliced strawberries.

"Food in the raw I done a good job on this if I do say so myself." Lucy said mentally patting herself on the back and saw the large group there behind. "Ahh sleepy heads are up don't just stand there dig in I made the whole thing... Wait where's Pallette oh Pallette get yer petite Reploid butt up."

Pallette had been feigning her sleep and the spry navigator clad in a creamy green tank top (several times too large) had her long blonde hair in two huge fluffy ponytails set high on her head and was rubbing her eyes getting the sleep out of them. "What Luce its Saturday I have a few hours off today what's the big (sees food) Ooh foodie food!" Pallette squealed like a little girl.

"Like I said dig in and stuff yer faces." Lucy said clanging her used pans a bit.

-facility

Meanwhile at the facility a suited man stood at his desk in thought over something his raven black hair was a bit messy and his simple glasses shone a bit. "Miss Kitaragi send Bando in now please." The man said to the intercom.

As on command the office doors opened revealing a tall toned man in his 30's wearing a dark jacket w tank underneath with combat pants. His eyes were covered by thick black shades.

"Well here I am sir what's the job you want done?" The man named Bando asked the suit.

"Your mission simple kill Maverick Hunter Lucy and retrieve my little Nana back here by any means." The suit spoke back.

"Maybe these hunters aren't the real villains like Omega and Lucifern say they are Kurama." Bando responded back.

"Bando yer a fool tell that to Gigavolt Man-O-War he was killed in just a few minutes at the offshore plant." Kurama retorted back.

"After he attacked the place... why do you trust these two benefactors so much how can you trust them so easily you hardly know them. I haven't even met them yet they won't even show you their faces sounds untrustworthy to me like they're hiding something." Bando asked the suited Kurama.

"They seem to enemies with that girl Lucy and anyone who hates the Diclonii like I do is my ally. This Omega and Lucifern seem to be on top of the situation therefore I trust them." Kurama said to the man.

"Kurama get it though yer thick plated skull she's dead Nana's gone Lucy killed her and probably hid the body or blew it up." Bando spoke with venom in his voice.

"Dammit just do the job ya bum and do it now now go out of my office." Kurama said getting royally pissed off.

Bando then got up and left the room and sat beside the wall scoffing at the directors stubbornness at getting Nana back safely. "Boy that guy's a jackass he knows Nana's dead so why have me look for the horned brat. (looks into the sky) I'm being punished ain't I?" Bando asked the sky not expecting an answer.

However meanwhile elsewhere in the building the whole atmosphere was in an eerie mood like a spell had been cast putting the workers on edge. In the nearby lounge three well dressed ladies were taking a coffee break. They had identical clothes with the exception of one detail the dress and blouse coloring the honey blonde haired girl had a blue blouse top and long green dress, while the redhead had a yellow blouse and grey dress, and the brunette had a creamy orange blouse and white dress.

"Oh shit I forgot about director Kurama's Reploid benefactor's French Roast coffee." The honey blonde girl's other companions cringed at the thought of "French Roast" coffee. The girl then poured the stuff into a cup and went out the doorway.

"French Roast that guy's drinking that sludge he's gotta have a gaping hole in his brain. Kitaragi he's gotta be nuts to drink that crap." Said the redheaded lady to the first girl named Karumi Akagi who slipped out the door. "Ahh never mind she didn't hear me."

"Yeah Jacqui that stuff should be used as a bio-weapon it'll kill anything by internal rot." The brunette said to the redhead named Jacqui.

"Good point Haruka really good point." Jacqui said back to Haruka.

Kitaragi ran along the halls dodging the various workers right and left while trying not too drop the coffee for the director's friend. That is until she ran into someone and fell like a ton of bricks on the floor though she somehow held the coffee from spilling. She looked up at the figure she rammed into some armored guy wearing a black inverted visored helmet. But the other armor was very odd too: it was white on the chest with green bits above and below a central sky blue hexagonal gem. The shoulder pads were white with green tips. The arms had a grey upper arm with a white armored lower part. His torso was covered by a grey suit. The only other white on him was the long armored leg guards and feet.

"Uh oh crap." Kitaragi gulped to herself.

"Hmmm I see my coffee's ready my dear (holds out opened palm) hand it over please." The masked guy said to her in a raspy voice almost girly in tone. The figure removed the helmet's buckles and set on the floor and his face appeared. His bright lavender hair was fan shaped and his pale face was adorned w/cold golden eyes.

"Oh it's you Lucifern you scared me shitless don't do that. What's w/the helmet sir?" Karumi asked the boy.

"I was testing out a new tool for VR research its very technical you wouldn't understand heads or tails of it." Lucifern explained to the scared girl.

"Ohh oh technical oh well more power to you then I guess. Here's yer coffee Mr. Lucifern sir." Karumi handed the boy his coffee to drink and he began sipping it.

"Ahh French Roast my favorite thank you Miss Kitaragi you may leave me now." Lucifern said motioning for the young woman to leave him be and the girl swiftly got out of there.

-lounge

Miss Kitaragi was genuinely creeped out by the Lucifern guy something about him was off like he as evil or some demonic hell spawn come to conquer the world.

"I'm telling you both something about that guy is evil. Jacqui Haruka you don't think I'm crazy do you?" Kitaragi asked her galpals who scoffed at her idea.

"Wasn't you who said in 4th grade that the jello desert was alive and going to eat us because of the wierd frosting?" Haruka said bringing up an old event.

"Plus weren't you the one in second grade who said the principal was an alien mastermind?" Jacqui said bringing up another old event.

"But.. but Jacqui Haruka I um dargh I'm not crazy here. You don't get it I saw the guy myself I saw how evil he looked!" Kitaragi said to her non-listening friends.

-forest-

To say Bando was mad was an understatement he was solid pissed off he had searched the beachfront and came up short only finding bits of metal here and there (taken for study later). He traveled to the Dynasty Sub Surface Ocean Current Generating plant (DSSOCG) located 4 miles off Yokohama's coastline for answers on the power draining jellyfish that attacked the area. Again no answers just that some armored kids had defeated the guy and sped off into the distance. Also there were witnesses who say some pink haired girl was fighting in the court yard near an Inn. But he hadn't found anything at all not even a blood droplet.

Bando then moved his base of operations to the forested hills around the Inn grounds the man decided to do surveillance on the place see what he was dealing with at least.

"This is really sucking eggs I haven't found anything here maybe I should just pack it in (hears voices further down) Ahh the predator finds his prey let's see what they're doing down there." The combat ready man said while spying with his binoculars on the group's activities.

-Inn grounds

Coming from the building was a set of three girls varying widely in appearances: the shortest was a petite brunette with a long sleeve orange shirt and simple jean shorts. The second was but couldn't be but was Nana after all the hunter should recognize his target. She was alive but she might still be being held captive the ruthless hunters as some prize. Nana wore a long pink sun dress with black tight fitting pants underneath. The last girl must be the one called Lucy dressed in a cut-off (stopping at just below her ribcage/she also had a navel piercing) pale pink tank top (showing her well developed bosom) and short jean shorts stopping at her mid to upper thigh very short indeed. They ran around the grounds lightly tapping each other playing tag?

"Tag yer it!" The tall girl cried out.

"No tag yer it!" Nana called out.

"Wait, wait she's it!" They both said going after the small girl who ran.

"No fair no fair using Vectors you two no fair!" The young brunette girl squealed at being tagged unfairly by the two horned girls. The three finally quit their game and went back into the building. Bando watched waiting for them to come back out but they didn't and the man made some notes of this little scene he had watched.

"Nana it's impossible she's dead but she's right there in front of my eyes I gotta get down there and scope it out a bit." The man said hiding along the way down and eventually making the way down to the Inn. However Bandoh's attention was diverted to the large vehicle in front of him. The vehicle itself was dark blue with red accents, with six almighty tires, and a large detector dish situated on the roof. It looked like some kind of military machine.

What would college kids be doing with something like this? Course he had to remember the Hunters were here and likely owned it using it for battles and what not. Looking around to see if anyone was around he snuck up to the vehicle and inspected it it was like some unknown model or possibly a prototype for testing. Oddly the vehicles doors were open revealing the interior.

"I should check it out see what I'm dealing with here... " The man stepped into the vehicle and was astounded by the advanced technological devices. The van had a teleporter pad, an advanced GPS system, computer interfacing/hacking system, view screen, plus other devices he couldn't place at for purpose, the whole works.

But then he heard voices from the inn he had to hide and he found a console near a screen to hide himself. The voice got closer and he could tell it was a young girl.

"Axl ooh that Axl I hope he didn't forget that datapad (sees datapad) shit he did forget. I swear he's like a seven year old in a 15 years olds body (balls up fists) ohh!" The girl said angrily and she turned around and Bando stole a peek at her. She was young only 9 to 12 in age. What was she doing in some government bounty hunting team like the Hunters? The girl was dressed in a white t-shirt splashed with neon green splotches and little short jean shorts (skimpy enough?). Her light blonde hair was worn in two huge fluffy ponytails set high on her head. Her bright green eyes had a look of disgust in them like she was mad.

"AXLLLLL! Come here ya lazy hunter! NOW!" The girl shouted for the kid named Axl and the kid no older than 15 years with sapphire eyes wearing a slate grey tank top with black shorts. His flaming red shoulder long hair stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Well, well, well , my dear, dear Pallette I come at last my sweet." Axl said sweetly to the Pallette girl. He received a shock as Pallette was running at him readying a punch. "Uh-oh... "

Pallette decked Axl so hard he was sent flying into a metal table and landed on it putting a huge dent in it. "The hell was that for?" Axl asked while putting on a whipped puppy face.

"I told you six times to get that stupid datapad for me but did you do it no you didn't!" Pallette said viciously to Axl. Palette heard something nearby to them. "Axl do you hear that? Like human breathing."

"Huh wait a minute I hear it its faint but the schmoe must tryin' to hide in here wonder where?" Axl asked out loud and Bando knew he was busted time to act now.

"HERE I AM!" Bando yelled as he grabbed Palette and put her into a heavy neck-hold and pointed a gun at her chin while Axl looked in shock at the sight.

"AHH! AXL HELP ME STUPID!" Palette cried out and Axl tried to get around the guy only for him to get wise.

"Don't even think about it kid if ya move I'll blow her head off! Yeah back off kid now!" Bandoh snarled at Axl who just gritted his teeth in frustration while backing off.

"Oh really ya punk deal with this then!" Palette slammed her elbow into Bando's gut knocking the wind out of him and temporarily knocking him over while Axl took his gun and threw it over a ways while grabbing Bando's collar and lifting him.

"Alright ya jacked up punk what did Pallette ever do to you huh?" The redheaded kid shouted furiously at the man.

"You Maverick Hunters are evil! That's what the director said you've been holding Nana prisoner! I'll kill you all!" Bando fumed at the two young Reploids.

"X we need help here right now!" Palette shouted at the inn front.

-soon begin Faint by Linkin Park

Soon the whole group was staring down some jacked up jackass spying on them now in Electrum bonds he wasn't going anywhere plus the jerk he tried to shoot Palette's head off like she was some criminal. The group saw he was in his 30's wearing a dark jacket with a tank underneath with combat pants. Nana took one glance at him and knew who he was in an instant.

"B-b-b-Bando how'd you get here?" Little Nana asked the man.

"Nana ya know this jackass?" Lucy asked her smaller rosette comrade.

"Of course she does she's daddy Kurama's little girl. Hell I thought she was dead boy was I wrong Nana is alive. What'd ya do brainwash her!" He shouted at the Hunters while Layer smacked his forehead with a crack making Bandoh wince.

"She's completely unharmed not like what yer boss has been doing to her you scum-ball." Layer growled at the man wearing her low cut plum blouse and beige khaki pants with her violet locks braided away from her delicate face (and had medium plump lips) and her olive eyes shone with anger.

"The Maverick Hunters aren't evil you jerk X, Zero, Axl, and Lucy saved me and my cousin's lives plus the DSSOCG plant. They've been great friends and housemates how dare you attack her!" Kohta yelled at Bando fuming in rage something he had never done and it scared the girls. "Sorry girls I lost it there."

"I'm just doing my job kid don't get fresh with me or you'll disappear straight off the map so don't screw with me!" Bandoh threatened Kohta only to get mouthed back by Zero.

"Who're you to make threats to him buster yer shackled up! If you weren't a human I'd pummel you into next week." Zero fumed at the middle aged assassin who hated being spoke back to like this.

"You hunters are murderous freaks plus you have that thing here in the pink cut off. Lucy's a dangerous psycho! Yer all nuts to keep her around here she'll go berzerk at a hair trigger!" Bandoh barked.

"You ignorant piece of... I oughtta deck you." Said a blonde woman in a fluffy pink long sleeve shirt and hip hugger blue jeans. "Lucy's an excellent hunter you could learn a lot from her if ya gave her a chance! I've known this girl from when she was a 7 year old child X, Zero and I raised this girl ripe with morals something you need buster!"

"Yeah you idiot I wouldn't even hurt a fly unless it's a mosquito of course. I am not violent unlike some of my brothers and sisters locked up in that place! If ya ask me yer the dangerous one trying to blow off Palette's head! You oughtta be ashamed of yerselves I bet some of those Diclonii are harmless and just want some love!" Lucy spat at the ignorant man.

"Further more just who ordered Kurama to kill Lucy anyways?" Asked a spiky brown haired man in a deep blue t-shirt and dark navy jeans.

"His new "benefactors" I've never seen them however but they're named Omega and Lucifern." Bandoh confessed to the blue clothed man.

"Mavericks they're here but how though? Alia, Palette, and Layer get to work in these benefactors at the facility Kurama is getting orders from I want answers to this whole ongoing fiasco." The man ordered the violet, pink, and green wearing girls to the rover when the alarm klaxons go off and wail loudly.

"Uh-oh shits hit the fan and shit is going down!" Axl spouted off his trademark alarm-attention-getter-call-speech as that's what he called it.

Alia went to the console panel and typed up the incoming info on the Maverick's presumed location when suddenly she seemed freaked out. "What this can't be right the Maverick reading is coming from the South Antarctic Storage Facility near the south pole."

"Won't be no problem Alia Lucy and I'll get it done perfect." Zero said activating his crimson armor while the rosette did the same much to a shocked Bando. The armored girl took a glance at Alia.

"The frigging south pole dammit damn Mavericks can't even choose someplace warm to fight at (snorts) god. I'll catch my death of freezing there." Lucy complained.

"Ahh quit whining like a sissy girl." Axl joked and got a smack to his face via Lucy's Vector. "OUCH!"

"I'll be dealing with you later c'mon Zero into the cold dead south we go!" Lucy spouted off at Bando a bit angrily while turning on her heel and running after the red armored blonde man.

-outside

The two hunters were armored up and ready to head south way south to find the Maverick causing chaos at the South Antarctic Storage Facility. The two went to the teleporter pad and vanished with ride chasers in hand while Palette pressed the activation command.

-Antarctic central wastes

The two hunters were soon speeding along the cold icy wastes of interior Antarctica the cold bottom of the world. Zero decided to keep up contact with his female Diclonius ally.

"Luce how ya holdin' up? It's really cold here keep up yer thermal heat wiring it it'll really help." Zero said speeding along ahead a bit with the girl girl following.

"Te-te-te-te-tell me a-b-b-bout it I'm f-r-r-reezing here lets g-g-g-g-it it done fast before I turn into a p-p-p-p-p-p-popsicle!" Lucy stuttered freezing in the cold polar air.

Then the comm. link came on it was Alia. "You target is code named Avalanche Yeti. He's a master of snow combat so be careful. Watch out crevasses on the way good luck down you two Alia out."

"You heard yer mother let's go do it." Zero said speeding up ahead.

"R-r-r-r-right (shivers) shit I'm cold. It's cold as hell down here." Lucy shivered.

Soon the dyad were doing the basics blasting enemy drone Mechaniloids and Reploids of the latter were Rider Chasers in the "Kelpie" type. After blasting the almost endless waves of the bad biker mechs the two sped over various cracks and crevasses in the icy wastes. Then more Kelpies showed up and were defeated as the two worked as a team to cover each other. Zero's bright red armor and blazing blonde hair was an odd splash of color in the endless white expanses. Lucy's rich rose hair flew in the high icy wind as she sped along. But some thought plagued her mind who was Kurama taking his requests from? Was Sigma involved and if so how did he get here without being detected by the Hunter base?

The duo's thought were interrupted by Alia again. "Warning there's a massive Mechaniloid coming your way all data points to one device The Rave Manta. You'll have to disable that if you want to get to Yeti otherwise the Kelpies will just keep on coming. My analysis shows the Manta can carry over 600 Kelpies at once."

Indeed there was something coming something big something big violet and shaped like a huge mechanical stingray. It had to be the size of a large building and was hovering toward them ready to take on challengers. It was the Rave Manta alright.

"How did Yeti get that thing here in the first place!" Lucy spat out in panic.

"Who knows how Mavericks do things let's wreck it c'mon!" Zero said back to her.

-begin Powerman 5000's song Bombshell

The Rave Manta then sent out a barrage of Kelpies to take out the two hunters only for the mechs to be defeated and blasted into pieces. The Manta then changed tactics sending out glowing electrified pink plasma balls. The first volley was avoided but the next did some damage to the bikes and the two hang back for a minute figuring out the next move. The two set off a barrage of fire on the Manta only for the shots to miss as the machine was too far out of range.

"Ok long range ain't working up close and personal then?" Zero asked the young woman hunter who flipped opened her mouth plate and smiled in delight.

"Which means we get in its face... nice!" Lucy squealed in a girly tone at the idea.

The two hunters sped up to maximum speed going turning off to a high cliff launching off it and sent off a barrage of fire on the Manta's front section. The fire shattered through the cockpit glass and several shots tore into, damaged, and destroyed various important navigational equipment and the cockpit burst into flames and exploded while the hunters rode along the Manta's back and landed safely on the icy ground as the huge machine slammed into the ice fields and blew up in a huge fireball and the two hunters sped away continuing the mission.

"Maverick Hunters Lucy and Zero one Rave Manta zippo alright! Let's get that mountain monkey!" Lucy shouted into the cold wind at the resulting victory.

Soon after 15 more minutes of driving along the two had arrived at the South Antarctic Storage Facility. Slowing to a stop the two got off the bikes and stepped over the building the was door was unlocked strange. Lucy made a glance at Zero which meant "be careful here". Zero nodded back at her.

The two went inside the building seeing various test tubes, beakers, Petri dishes lying around broken. Glass shard were everywhere scattered about and computer screens cracked and shattered. Furniture, the microwave, stove, and chairs were tossed around like toys. Lucy saw a paper document lying near a glass shard she picked it up and read it. "We have succeeded in cryogenically freezing the dreaded and most vicious Diclonii in the cold stasis. Hopefully they should be here for a long, long time without killing anyone. (Lucy speaks) Those bastards I'll bust their tails for this! Zero they were experimenting on them they call themselves people... "

Zero knew Lucy was pissed it was best just to let her fume it out. "C'mon Luce we'll get 'em somehow but right now let's get that abominable bionic snowman."

-station bowels

The two had gotten through several door sets and finally to the last two they hoped opening it the two saw a very dark room and the two stepped and fell a few several feet mind downward into light fluffy snow with harder and heavily frozen snow underneath it. The two hunters looked around in the still darkness until the lights came on revealing the whole room was very large while various mechanical components were scattered all over the room in broken status.

Then all attention was diverted to the snow in front of them as the whole spot shook, rattled, and rumbled and then jumping out came Avalanche Yeti himself. His white armored body had various parts resembling clear ice. A large speed jet pack was on his back. His feet were in fact caterpillar tracks meaning he showed no problem with the deep hard snow. His face had a red spike of a nose like a carrot on a snowman.

"Ahh Hunters you arrive here at last You come here to stop my plans yes?" Yeti asked in a deep and thick Russian accented voice. "How were my troops did you they entertain you enough my dear?"

"I'm lucky I didn't get hypothermia out there you stupid monkey." Lucy spat at Yeti who took offence to being called a monkey.

"I am not a monkey I am an ape. Don't you understand Lucy what we're trying to do... to create a new world to "fix" things as they stand." Yeti confessed to the girl hunter. "And Zero truly you understand what we're trying to accomplish here you still have potential I see it in yer eyes."

"The thing yer "fixing" is the deaths of hundreds of innocent people of this world. Besides what do you maniacs see in me anyways aside from being turned into potential junk metal that is." Zero responded back.

"Such petulance I'll "fix" you then." Yeto said powering up his massive white body.

"Screw this talking let's melt him to a watery puddle Zero. I'm cold, I'm cranky, and tired I wanna get this job done quickly." Lucy said angrily out loud.

-begin Crazy Train Dance-remix by Ozzy/Madonna

The over sized yeti robot charged the two hunters who leapt out of the way only to be barraged by Yeti's ice powers: In this case from his hands a blast of ice shards shot out hitting areas freezing them over. Lucy and Zero dodged, dodged, dodged, and dodged some more but were losing ground.

Zero leapt up high into the air with a rebel yell he whipped out his Z-Saber weapon. "HAH!" Zero landed a slash mark across the big bad snowman's torso armor but the damage was minimal leaving the red armored hunter stupefied and Yeti simply grabbed his head and slammed him into the ground hard sending cracks throughout the icy surface then throwing him into the far wall which he slid down.

"Dahhh." He got up dazed.

Yeti turned his attention at the other hunter and swung at punching the ground Lucy who back flipped out of harm's way and the girl set off her armors foot jets successfully landing and she let loose a barrage of plasma fire at Yeti only for him to hardly feel it unless he was a good actor at concealing his pain then it didn't work.

"My busters ain't cutting it! What's plan B?" Lucy said jumping backward again and skidding across the icy floor struggling to stay standing.

"Wait try Man-O-Wars electrical abilities the might work. What've we got to lose here by not trying it?" Zero barked out in response to her.

"Fine changing weapon system to Thunder Dancer. Eat lightning ya popsicle punk!" Lucy yelled at Yeti charging at him firing off Thunder Dancer blasts which connected hard.

"DAHHHH!" Yeti bellowed out as his systems were overtaken by massive electrical overloads from the Thunder Dancer. The sheer over load caused massive crackles of energy coursing over his body making fall over in a stat of paralysis. Getting over the shock he got back up only to see Zero dashing at him.

"RAIKOUSEN!" The red armored hunter shouted as he dashed then vanished then reappeared at the Maverick using an attack called Raikousen which meant literally in laymen's terms "Thunder Flash". The electrical slash sent another huge overload in Yeti's systems knocking him over again.

"DAHHHHHHHHH!" But Yeti himself and his once shining armor was now dull and pitted. Circuits were exposed here and there while emitting sparks. However he wasn't through yet. He started glowing with a red aura which meant one thing... he was in overdrive mode now.

"SNOW EISEN!" Yeti bellowed as he spewed snow high and fast into the ceiling which came back down as large, spiky huge snowflakes.

"Double Attack!" The two hunters yelled in a flash of golden orange light the two sent out all artillery at the rampaging Maverick.

The blasts were too much and Avalanche was finished. "NOOOAHHHHH!" Yeti cried as he exploded into junk metal bits which flew everywhere.

"Piece of cake." Zero remarked.

"Easy squeezy pumpkin cheesy." Lucy spouted off.

-back at the Inn

The basic reunion then ensues it was business as usual at the Inn business with Bando's fate at the Hunters hands. The group was still unsure what they should do with him. Should they call the cops on him or let him go?

"I hope this proves it cousin we hunters are the good guys here Joe." Axl retorted at Bando.

"Untie these bonds on me please I'm getting cramped here my hands are falling asleep." Bandoh said simply.

"Now if you let you go how do we know you won't try to shoot me again hmm?" Palette asked cocking up her left eyebrow unsure if he was telling the truth or not and stared at him with her bright emerald eyes.

"Boy scouts honor I was a boy scout years ago." He said back to her.

"Fine Alia unlock the locks but Zero, Layer be on guard... " X said with caution in his voice as the middle aged man got up and stretched as well as flexed his hands.

"Well this was not I expected to be honest looks like Nana's found and being taken care of very well too I might add. The hunters are the good guys and Kurama's a lying jerkwad but I always thought of him as one though." Bando confessed.

"Tell me about it I had to teach her how to shower and wash herself those workers chained her up like a dog." Lucy spouted off in disgust.

Bando walked out the door into the kitchen and was ready to leave the place. "Y'know you might not be so bad kid I heard on the news that the Maverick Yeti attacked the area you were at... you're all right you are the good guys I was wrong. I got stuff to do later kids." Bando said started walking off to the grounds and around the corner only to be stopped by a Vector on his shoulder spooking him a bit.

It was Lucy again with an odd look on her delicate face that the man couldn't place. "Hey easy it won't hurt you I control what they do remember if I want to biff some wiseass on the face I can frankly they can do more than just kill I just wanted to ask where'll you go now? Kurama will probably kill you if ya go back." Lucy explained.

"Just stuff I gotta do I'll make myself lost and hidden I'm good at that don't worry about it later Maverick Hunter Lucy. Maybe I'll see ya later sometime " Bandoh said walking off leaving Lucy still at the gate thinking to herself she smiled then she sneezed.

"ACHOO! Ahh great now I got a cold now dammit." Lucy said defeated.

-to be continued

Well folks there it is chapter 6 of Maverick Hunter KLN finally it's done. Yep Bando's entered the fray and we find out the facility is suspicious of the directors "benefactors" but who could they be though? It's not that hard to figure out they're in fast ***** and ******. Anyways next chapter the hunters face the next Maverick Burn Rooster inside Mount Fujiyama near Tokyo at a geothermal energy plant along the mountainside. Tune in next time to Maverick Hunter KLN chapter 7 "Inferno". Also some personal secrets come to light w/the INN residents. This has been writer TURP "The Crossover Writer" signing off the site bye folks hope you like this story.


	7. Inferno Part 1

Maverick Hunter KLN 7

-Chapter 7- Inferno - Part 1

Again folks the story is rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up for basic swearing and robot violence, and death scenes. Again I don't own E. Lied or Megaman X or any character appearing in any series. Now here's chapter 7 of Maverick Hunter KLN. Our hunters and Inn allies continue their fight against the Mavericks laying waste to 21st century Yokohama. Now an allies past comes into light and romances bloom as well but will our heroes withstand the heat of the next Maverick the flame wielding bionic buffalo wing himself Burn Rooster? Read and find out. Oh one last spoiler detail Lucy will reunite with her mother sometime later on (chaps 15 to 23 possibly) and reunions will ensue.

-Inn- 2:11 AM Monday early morning

It was 2:11 AM Monday morning at the Inn where the time locked Maverick Hunters were stuck at in 21st century Yokohama area. The Hunters allies the Inn keepers were also asleep and sawing logs quite happily. However all residents but one the young Mayu a recurring nightmare was terrorizing her every night. She and the younger Diclonius Nana shared a room and now a bed snuggling together. It was starting again this night as well. The girl awoke with a sweaty face heaving trying to regain her breath.

"Ahahh it's "that" dream it keeps coming back that place my home gone nothing left there but memories all good but "that" one that horror show. Why does it keep tormenting me? Why? Why! (mentally kicks herself) Better keep my voice down or I'll wake up Nana (ruffles Nana's pale rosy hair) poor kid no one paid any attention to her. Maybe some milk will get me to sleep again I hope." The young girl said getting herself out of bed gently trying not to disturb her rose haired bedmate.

"Ahh cheeseburger gimme it gimme now X I wanna cheeseburger now gimme it Zero I wanna cheeseburger and fries. Ahh cheeseburger mine mmmm." Lucy mumbled as she talked in her sleep as she pretended to eat the cheeseburger she talked about and went back to snoring. Lucy was a stubborn and odd girl with her horns, pink hair, red eyes and those Vector things but she was trustworthy but the 12 year old could never tell her how "it" happened it would only make the hunters and Lucy go off fighting again and she might not come back again a scary thought for the preteen who saw Lucy as a big sister watching out for her.

Mayu saw the rookie hunter Axl mumble some things while asleep and the girl saw him kiss his pillow. "Oh Palette that's a sweet derriere you got and a fine set of hands you have I shall kiss them since you got a boo-boo on them I shall makes it feel better." The redheaded hunter then went back to snoring unaware he was watched. "Goofball." She muttered.

The spry 12 year old went tiptoed down the making sure not wake anyone up. Making her way into the kitchen she went to the fridge then noticed that the Hunter's geographical expert Palette had fallen asleep again on the table going over her various data-pads like she's done a few times already (plus she drooled too every time) clad in an over-sized neon green t-shirt and sea-green ankle socks on her dainty Reploid feet. The 6th grader seemed in awe that the hunters and navigators were actually robots machines much like a toaster or car but far more advanced in design. They seemed like almost artificially created people.

The girl went into the fridge got out the milk and poured it into a glass then set the microwave to heat it for 1:22 seconds.

"Can't sleep huh kiddo? Like Alia says warm milks helps even us Reploids get back to sleep." Palette said half surprising the girl a bit.

"Um.. yeah I went to get milk. I'll heating it up now." Mayu gave the blonde robot girl a nervous smile which Palette saw right through.

"Um something bothering you kiddo you know you can always tell us about it. We're your friends remember? Lucy, X, myself, Kanae, Layer, Kohta, Yuka all of us if something's wrong you can turn to us and we'll help anyways we can. Remember that now guzzle that moo-moo juice and head off back to bed kiddo you'll need it for school later." Palette said going back to her chair to sleep.

"Yeah, yeah I know Palette I know I'm going up now." Mayu replied back however little did the Inn or Mayu herself know that the answers would literally spring up with the next Maverick battle. Only then would the child sleep peacefully

-breakfast table 9:17 AM

Mayu and Kanae had left for school while her brother and cousin however stood behind getting some night class work done. Axl and Nana watched the boob tube, while the three navigators also decided to keep up on their data-pad work concerning their missions lately and finally X and Zero were replaying the battle viewings while defeating Man-O-War and Yeti. Lucy had her tunes on but with her headphones hooked up. She mouthed the lyrics to Linkin Park's "Breaking the Habit".

"Memories consume. Like opening the wound I'm picking me apart again. You all assume I'm safe here in my room. Unless I try to start again." The older Diclonius girl sang out loud bothering Yuka a bit (then again when doesn't she?).

"I swear this place's turned into a nuthouse... " Yuka half groaned as she felt a big headache coming on while reviewing her physics work.

"Squawk nuthouse squawk nuthouse wark nuthouse." Zero half parroted being quite pleased with himself only to be whacked upside his head by Yuka's rolling pin. "DOUCHHH!"

"Say it one more time Zero say it 1 more time and I'll whack you harder now shut up you stupid robot." Yuka snapped at the blonde guy who made a face at her like a sad whipped puppy complete with quivering lip.

"Ehh woman I'm going out for awhile and see the town I don't need to take this kind of abuse from you I got hundreds of girls dying to abuse me Zero exiting Inn direction stage left." Zero spouted off as he went out the door and drove off on his red Harley.

While that was going on a thought came to Kohta's mind a thought he had to take a chance on his rosette friend living there for the time who was doing some air drumming. The boy took off the girl's headphones getting her a bit irate.

"Hey you don't... !" Lucy said annoyed at the boy only for him to explain what he wanted from her.

"Luce my work is fairly simple plus I don't need to finish it for a couple more days so how about the two of get lunch see a flick get dinner that sort of thing go places hmm? Maybe see the town?" The college kid explained to his rosette housemate.

"You mean like a date? With me? Why? Well why not?" Lucy said thinking it out only for X to object to the idea.

"Oh no no you two don't my little one is not going anywhere with a boy at all so forget it young lady." X said sternly getting two disappointed looks from the two kids and X felt like he got his point across only to be smacked by Alia holding a measuring stick (folks where'd she get the thing from?).

"X! X let her go with him! X tell me how old is she how old is Lucy? I'll tell you now SHE'S 19 YOU NUMBSKULL SHE'S NOT A KID ANYMORE! Which means by this country's laws and ours she's an adult she can do what she wants now let her go with Kohta!" Alia ranted and X cowered back from the fuming blonde Reploid woman.

"Thank you Alia thank you somebody has to set that father of mine straight now to get dressed for my date bye Pooka I'll bring yer cousin back nice and safe." Lucy called out to the brunette who snapped her pencil in frustration.

"It's Yuka... " She growled under her breath with gritted teeth.

-shortly

Kohta waited in his chair for his lady to come down what was taking her so long? He'd heard women take forever to get dressed but this a bit much. However at that moment the girl came down dressed in a pink tank-top splashed with white (showing off her well toned midriff too plus her navel piercing), a red scarf-like ascot was tied around her neck, short dark grey cut off shorts stopping at her mid thighs. A pair of pink sunglasses was worn over her crimson eyes covering them up a bit. Adorning her feet were sneakers dyed pink.

"Well Kohty-boy how do I look?" Kohta stood in shock what she wore for their outing it was drop dead sexy to say the least. "Alia my Holographic headband please?" The rosette asked the blonde woman who handed her the desired item getting a remark from the boy. Luce then put the device on her head adjusting it ever so slightly.

"Lemme guess that to cover up your horns? I don't mind them Luce frankly they look cool on you anyone who says they're otherwise like "they're ugly" is an asshole." Kohta remarked at the headband as it turned itself on making the protuberances vanish from sight.

"It means so much to the girl to hear you say that Kohta. I'm sure the two of you will have a nice time out now have fun." Alia said to the two who exited the building while X and Yuka were steaming. "I don't want to hear it you two I don't want to hear it so shut the traps."

X however had other ideas about this so-called "date" he did not trust any boys not since all those all those years ago when she was 7. Yuka did not like that pink haired hussy for many reasons some she shouldn't even be thinking of. Alia knew something was brewing inside their heads and spoke up. "I know what the two of you are thinking X you don't like any boy being with her just as I trusted Eugene but I trust Kohta too so should you he seems reliable and hardly even notices her horns frankly he likes them. I think he has a thing for her. (turns to Yuka) And you my dear I've figured out what's going on... you have a "thing" for Kohta too. There's something wrong with you lusting after yer own cousin your own flesh and blood for Pete's sakes. I'm sure Kanae already knows this has been going on for a long time I'm all for romance but you woman yer insane don't gimme that look I've been like a mother to Lucy and I will not sit back and let the only the boy to care about her slip away from her hands. How's them apples hmm?" Alia said getting right into Yuka's face getting a death glare from the brunette. Her deep sapphire eyes stared into the college girls orbs.

"I don't need some damn robot to tell me what do if I wanna chase after him I'll do so." Yuka fumed back.

"Then I'll be stuck on yer ass like sticky-tack on the wall I'm on to you woman." Alia hissed back.

-living room

Meanwhile in the Inn living room Axl and Nana were laughing at some "burned" MDVD's Axl had brought along with them with various skits from the sketch comedy show Mad TV. On right now the skit involving actor Bobby Lee as stupid interpreter Bae Sung meeting the Sopranos. The skit ended with Bae getting "whacked" as in killed and turned into hamburger fed back to Bobby and poo'd out into the crapper. Nana had never seen something so stupid yet so funny at the same time.

"Sucker you hot dog HAHAHAHAHAH! God I love this show why'd they cancel it in 2009?" Axl moaned at knowing in four years they'd cancel it.

"They'll cancel Mad TV in 2009? That's bad really bad Axl oh this was great! AHOHOHO!" Nana said laughing while rolling on the floor while her ribs started hurting from her intense laughing.

"Looks like the hyena-boy is up and casting for a mate." Palette mused under her breath.

- Yokohama Middle School class A6 - Mayu's classroom

Meanwhile across town at the Yokohama Middle School class A6 Mayu was having trouble with her health class work the assignment read "Where, who, or when did your first information about sex come from?" That was precisely the problem no one ever explained the facts of life to her not even her mother which brought up that dream of hers. She however saw some stuff on the internet and books but it disturbed her and it was graphic too. She did not want to remember it right now. This was going to be a long day in class she thought. "I'll just have to ask Lucy about it I guess... " The girl thought mentally.

-begin Secret Loser by Ozzy Osbourne

-meanwhile Yokohama City Amusement Park

The two decided to head to the Yokohama City Amusement Park first. Lucy sadly admitted that she had *never ever* gone on bumper cars in the 22nd century the world did away with them. The two finally managed to get their turn on the ride and started up the action. That was a big lie though the girl was a pro at the bumper cars Lucy sought out the boy at every turn. Headlong, sideways, rear ending she did it all and all with the same smirk on her pale face. "I'm shifting into turbo brace yerself boy! Aahahaha!" The girl cackled like an evil witch and plowed into the front of Kohta's car.

"UAGH!" Was all he could say.

"Try and catch me buddy boy!" She spouted off at him.

The two went did the laser tag next and once again the boy lost and he was good at this stuff he beat Kanae and Yuka at it all the time years ago. Just when Kohta thought he got her it was a set-up she had placed her scarf out in the open for him to see.

"Clever girl... " Was all he could say before she got him with the laser gun.

Next the two went to the go-carts and went around the track trying to outrace one another so far the rosette was winning by a few feet Kohta figured this had to do w/her hunter training. The training had heightened her senses to high than normal levels like a machine it was amazing to say the least. They went on the ferris wheel then got some sodas, then the funhouse (getting the girl a bit frazzled). They basically went on various rides all over the park.

-Greek restaurant - Iron Plaza

Next on the duo's trip was a mid-sized Greek restaurant alias the Iron Plaza. The waiter had arrived soon after they were seated by the window which over looked the shining Yokohama bay. The man then passed out menu's Kohta couldn't think what he wanted but Lucy knew what she wanted.

Kohta spoke up to her. "Hey uh Luce you want anything to drink uh wine, Sheri, sake um anything?" He asked politely to her.

"Sorry I don't drink Kohty-boy sorry this hunter's personal policy those the breaks. Um sir I'll have Ginger ale please extra fizz and the breaded seafood platter the one complete with scallops, crab, shrimp, lobster, and haddock."

"Thank you ma'am and you sir what will you have? My advice please try the imported channel catfish its extremely good." The waiter suggested.

"Oh well um I'll have the breaded scallops, lobster, and that "catfish" thing special and to drink I'll have cold sake please." The boy replied. The waiter wrote the order down and went into the kitchen. Then all was peaceful for the two Lucy lowered her pink shades and looked into Kohta dark sapphire orbs with her blood red eyes. There was a certain peacefulness when they stared at each other almost like in some other time in other place they never got this chance ever like something horrific happened between the two).

"Yo buddy boy Kohta my old bud how ya doin'?" Asked out an over friendly voice coming from a college teen dressed in a backwards blue baseball cap. He wore a jean jacket with a white sleeveless undershirt, loose baggy beige pants and black sneakers.

"Uh um Jun this is my friend Lucy. Lucy this is Junpei or Jun to his pals Lucy well she and her family plus friends are staying at the Inn right now. We're having lunch we'll catch up a bit later. Nice seeing ya bud." Kohta said to his old pal who looked his "date" over a bit.

"Say buddy is she good in the sack?" Kohta's (both went beet red) buddy Jun asked with a perverted look in his eye making Lucy cringe only to be smacked by something behind.

"Who what the how in the dammit Kohta this place has a poltergeist here I knew it all these years. Bye buddy." Jun said scampering out the door.

"Luce I'm sorry about Jun he's been trying to hook me up with girls for years he's a nice guy deep down honest he is." The boy confessed to his lady friend.

"I hope he is or next time I'll smack him where the sun don't shine." Lucy piped up at her "date" who groaned softly giving a slight glare under her shades.

-Yokohama Bargain Theatre

The couple finally arrived at the Yokohama Bargain Theatre. It was a bargain theater like the name suggested it played older films of varying genres from the 1960's to the 1980's.

"Ahh the Bargain Theater huh oh great they're playing a rerun of Nightmare on Elm Street cool Lucy wanna see that one hmm?" The college kid asked the hunter.

Lucy however had seen several films over the years, during sleepovers, in class, at friend's houses, in theaters of a variety of genres but only one of horror needless to say it gave her nightmares for months. It was the 1980's Blob it scared the living piss out of her. But how much harm could a film from the same century do now? She wasn't 8 years old anymore she was 19 and her mind had matured quite a bit so what the hell.

"Why not sure let's see it." The hunter said cheerfully.

Needless to say the girl hadn't matured very much this stuff still scared the shit out of her. It was just like when she was a kid the sudden shocks, creepy background sounds, and the bloody gory injuries. Plus Kohta was absolutely enjoying the bloodshed from the flick. The boy was a machine to watch this stuff. It was too much for her she covered her red eyes in total fear afraid of what was coming next.

"Ahh did somebody have a nightmare huh? AHAHAHAHAH!" Laughed the homicidal clawed villain at the audience while Lucy screamed out loud in full panic mode.

"NYEAHHH!" Lucy screamed.

-soon-

Soon the flick was over and Kohta tapped the girl's shoulder snapping her from her fear. "Luce it's over." Kohta said to his companion having her eyes covered and was shaking in fear.

"I hope so I dare not open my eyes to find out." She replied like a mouse.

-Yokohama Bargain Theatre - exterior

The building's exterior was swarming with various ten couples plus adult and older adults. Kohta spoke to his "date" about the day.

"So Luce how was the flick?" The boy asked only to get a sharp death glare from the rosette making back off a bit. Then out of the blue she smacked his forehead in an anger fit.

The boy stared in awe and shock while some looked on as girl the smacked him. One boy and his girl both with black hair stared at the sight of the two in their fit.

"She's pissed." The guy said.

"Yeah boy she is pissed." The girl said back.

After a bit of hesitation the rosette haired lass spoke up at her friend. "Boy I'm pissed at you." She hissed.

-two hours later Inn 4:49 PM

Soon the couple had arrived at back the Inn with Lucy looking pissed off. Kohta trudged along in thought about what he did wrong that day. The whole gang saw the girl very annoyed at the boy but what was the reason though?

"I'm pissed at him right now so don't talk to me." Lucy fumed loudly at the Inn housemates Axl took notice of this little spectacle.

"Boy is she pissed at you boy. Last time she was like this was when she was watching the 1980's Blob remake at a sleepover. HOOOO! You done did it now boy you done did it now!" Axl shouted playfully after the college kid who shot him a glare.

-upstairs

Lucy stormed up the stairs in a huffy mood and fell on the bed she had grown used to using. "Lucy... come back here come here young lady now please." Alia called after the girl she'd come to be like a mother to.

"Alia I'm not in the mood right now just go away for now. I'm pissed off." The girl said still very annoyed at her guy friend. Alia knew the girl was angry and frankly she'd listen whether girl wanted advice or not. The blonde Reploid navigator walked into the room and sat on her bed while the rosette turned away still annoyed.

"Look know I you got terrified by that flick I can tell. You have trouble with any scary film. But you say the date was ruined when you saw "Nightmare on Elm Street" but how did the rest of it go hmm? It couldn't have been that bad was it?" Alia asked in a motherly tone in her soft voice.

"Well the rest of it was nice I guess but that movie scared the living crap outta me Alia I was terrified. Now I'm gonna have nightmares from it for weeks geez I hate my life in this century!" The rosette spouted off to the blonde who simply listened.

"Look if you have any problems go to sleep in Kohta's room. I'm sure he'll apologize if you just explain what's going on with you he might think ahead more." Alia explained to the girl who gave her a quizzical look.

"Trust me Luce I know you have the "hots" for him and he has the same feelings for you. Just don't let X see you together in the bed otherwise otherwise... " Alia clarifying herself then trailed off a bit.

"Otherwise he'll overreact like he always does about everything involving me right?" Lucy explained for her and Alia only nodded sternly at the idea.

-that night

While Kohta was sleeping he got an unexpected visitor. It was Lucy holding her pillow, bunny slippers, and wrapped in her pink cotton comforter. "Uh um Luce what're ya doing here?" The college kid asked the hunter outright confused it wasn't everyday a date got mad at him then stood in his doorway wrapped in their blanket's.

"Look I should've told you earlier I thought I got over my fear of hooror films but apparently I didn't so I'm sleeping here w/you in your bed I'll have nightmares if I don't have some1 or something to cling to if I get woken up. Just deal it ok?" Lucy said hopping into the bed where the boy was in while snuggling next to him. Things went through the young man's head some not very polite and moral mind you but quickly pushed those aside as the rosette snuggled with him.

-two hours later 1:23 AM

X awoke with a beeping from his wrist worn Geo-Navigator device. It meant only one thing a Maverick had attacked earlier it was time to move out X knew Axl and Zero needed rest the only choice left was X was going to kick himself for using her. He checked the room of the young girl hunter only for it to be empty. Frantic X looked around from room to room until Kohta's room upon opening he got a shock.

"Oh no LUCY YOU GET UP NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" X shouted loudly.

-living room

X was fuming at the sight of finding the two kids in the same bed plus only a few feet from him too. He was pissed. "X we weren't doing anything just sleeping that's all." Lucy confessed to the android who was like a father figure to her.

"I warned you about horror films didn't I didn't I young lady? Then I find you in bed snuggling with some guy ohh young man I'm gon' wring yer hide for this." X said with an anger vein on his forehead starting to throb.

"X knock it off and back off now I'm not some little kid anymore. I'm frigging sick of yer overbearing overprotective attitude. I am not some helpless little 7 year old anymore so back off now!" Lucy fumed at the blue clothed android who went back a bit.

"I hate to butt in but she's right yer way to protective of her. No wonder she's so mad." Kohta explained to the robotic man.

"Kohta is not a bad guy I trust him he trusts me and you know it I can make my own decisions in my life if I wanna take a boy out then I'll do it." Lucy added at the last second.

"Grrrr... Anyway this is besides the point a Maverick's attacked a housing district somewhere near 225 Sakura Street." X explained to the girl who got serious now. "We're heading out now suit up." X said while the rosette hung her head in annoyance at going out so late.

The 2 then left out the door and sped to 225 Sakura Street several blocks away.

-begin Angel of Darkness by Alex C. featuring Yasmin K.

-225 Sakura Street

The two hunters had arrived at the scene seeing the house was completely incinerated to ash and coals. The local firefighters and police were baffled at seeing the two hunters there. "Who're you guys huh?" Asked a female firefighter at X.

"Um we're from the International Hunter's Guild we hunt dangerous criminals we think this is the work of Master Burn. He's an arsonist who loves burning just for the hell of it. I'm commander Xavier this is my assistant Lucille." X half explained to the people.

"What about the armor what's that for hmm?" Asked a cop.

"It's too protect us from bullets and stuff it's a set of new prototypes you see." Lucy half lied to the crowd.

"Oh, oh oh I get it prototypes go and look around I came upon some bizarre accelerant we can't identify could you take a look?" Asked the firefighter again who led X along the building structure. The whole thing had been basically "flash" burned in seconds.

X took out a small sized device like a large battery and swept over the charred material in a few seconds the readings came up positive with a pink chemical pattern. X knew what it was and knew it was caused by Mavericks.

"Yep I knew it Lucy come here take a look at that chemical signature there under yonder gizmo what do you see?" X instructed the girl.

The girl looked in the device at the readings and stared back at him in shock. "That is Methanehydrate X63-A question is what's it doing here?" The rosette asked him.

"Fire using Mavericks of course they use it for high powered flames Luce check out the spot up the street there was another house that was burned a house several weeks before we got here earlier check it out for me please. The number was 217." X asked the girl who gave a solute to him and scampered off to the 217 Sakura Street.

-217 Sakura Street

Lucy found herself a few feet from the crowd a few feet behind her the night air was a bit chilled she couldn't wait to get back to bed with her guy friend all snuggly and warm. Dear god she was thinking naughty things but she liked thinking them though making her get blushed. The girl walked through the houses old burned frame there wasn't much left with the exception of some burn outlines with piles of ash in them. The ash piles were in fact the two residents living there from there the girl looked around seeing everything for reference was burned to dust. That Methane hydrate stuff was potent very potent potent enough to "flash" burn the place everywhere.

The rosette moved into what might've been the living room though all traces of the room were burned away never to be seen again. However she came upon something near her foot. "What's this buried under the pot cover under all the ash?" Lucy said to herself while removing the cover and examining the photo needless to say she was in shock by it. It was Mayu and some older woman most likely her mother. Then this other house that was burned was hers the bodies that were barbecued were her family a Maverick killed them. A Maverick killed them! A Maverick had killed them! SOME EVIL FRIGGING ROBOT HAD KILLED THEM! "YEAHHHHHHHH!" Lucy was pissed and swung with all her might at the incinerated support beams sending a crack in them causing the structure to fall and collapse. "Ooh I'm mad now I'm just mad!" Lucy fumed out loud at the chilly air.

The girl put the photo in her armor pocket and ran back to the emergency crowd needless to say the group saw she was pissed off at something. "That Maverick killed them he killed them he killed them the SOB killed them! He killed them he killed them! He killed them!" She shouted over and over to her blue armored father figure who knew she was upset as tears leaked from her red eyes and hugged her gently. Slowly she stopped sobbing and spoke while wiping her tears away. "X we have to go back to the Inn now!"

"... " X saw the look on her face she was frantically upset best just to go back like she said. "Um you guys clean up here I err we have all the evidence we need to put the SOB away for a long time so finish up."

The two hunters sped away from the horror scene straight back to the Inn with news though it was not great it involved short friend of theirs.

- Inn-

The Inn housemates and Hunters called a meeting to address something that has come to light recently. Lucy held a box in her left hand while the five looked on in confusion. "What've ya got there hmm?" Kanae asked curiously.

"I've found something very odd out on patrol at 217 Sakura Street something that involve a friend of ours here. Best not to drag it out so I'll show it (opens small box) Everybody look... it look familiar to anyone? The photo was half burned but it still clearly what looked like a younger Mayu and an older woman looking like her her mother it had to be.

Mayu spoke up all of a sudden her words choked with emotion. "Yes it's me that was my mother but she and Stan are dead they died in a sudden explosive house fire before I could even meet him (lucky she didn't folks) now I'll never have a daddy! They were incinerated and burnt to a crisp. (starts crying) I never said anything to you all I didn't want you to worry I'm so sorry I don't want Lucy to go away and die please don't go!" The lithe 12 year old half tackled the hunter girl into the couch hugging her tightly sobbing. Lucy normally stubborn looking scarlet eyes took on another look one the rest of the INN housemates had never seen before a look of motherly concern and worry. Though she tried hard to bury it the maternal feelings Lucy felt while holding the girl took her mental functions over.

"Easy there kiddo no one's blaming you here no one the point is a maverick killed your family I'll bring him down if it's the last thing I do kiddo that's a promise." Lucy said firmly grabbing the girl letting her cry it out. "Nana c'mon we'll take her to bed the rest of you be on guard there's arson spreading Maverick so be careful please I don't want any bodies on my watch."

-Mayu's Nana's room

The taller rosette walked the two to their room and sat herself on the bed motioning the two to sit near her. "Ok you two bean sprouts we have to have a talk about the two of you being together it been bugging me for awhile now and something has to be done."

"NO! You won't separate us never I'll go back to her Mayu's my best friend my only friend besides you Lucy I won't abandon her in a time of need!" Nana barked at the older girl whose face softened a bit hugging Mayu tightly keeping her close by her side unwilling to let go.

"No, no, no ,don't worry I'm not blowing whistles on the two of you the two of you can do whatever you want just keep it down and try to do so only on non school nights please. I've met plenty of lesbian Reploids at Maverick HQ so yer secret... it's safe with me. Nana always protect Mayu from anyone or anything she'll need support from you and all of us too right now. Can you do that kiddo? I'm done teaching you its yer turn kid to protect her." Lucy said the smaller Diclonii girl with a small but warm smile.

Nana gave one in return over the past few days Nana had learned that Lucy was far from evil instead she was simply protecting herself and her friends plus her superiors. The younger rosette had learned that Lucy was only practicing what X called "self defense" in their fight days ago in the time after they had become somewhat close more like bickering siblings than friends but close anyhow. Lucy was entrusting Mayu's safety with the smaller Diclonii compatriot. "I'll do it Lucy I'll do it." Nana said being all to happy to help out.

"Now the two of you snuggle up and sleep I'll handle that SOB Maverick in the morning once I'm rested up. Night you munchkins have pleasant dreams." Lucy said closing the door and walked to her fer "friends" room to snuggle up;)

Checking at the door Mayu thought to herself and spoke to her rosette haired of a friend Nana. "Nana there's something I wanna teach you here hold out your hand please."

-to be continued

Well folks there it is chapter 7 of Maverick Hunter KLN finally it's done. Hey folks for the first time I've published 7 chapters for a story it's a milestone of my writing. Anyway sorry if there wasn't any action here but the chapter would be too long to read so I chopped it in half making a two parter out of it. Inferno Part 2 will shortly to satisfy yer Lucy based fanfiction I'm finishing up Super Horned Ascension part six with regards with a certain asswipe getting beat up. Anyways next chapter the hunters face the next Maverick Burn Rooster inside Mount Fujiyama near Tokyo at a geothermal energy plant along the mountainside. Tune in next time to Maverick Hunter KLN chapter 8 of "Inferno Part 2". This has been writer TURP "The Crossover Writer" signing off the site bye.


	8. Inferno Part 2

Maverick Hunter KLN 8

MegaMan X8: Inferno - Part 2

Again folks the story is rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up for basic swearing and robot violence, and death scenes. Again I don't own E. Lied or Megaman X or any character appearing in any series otherwise we'd see Vile threatening Kurama and Sigma fighting Mariko. Now here's chapter 8 of Maverick Hunter KLN and part 2 of Inferno. Our hunters and Inn allies continue their fight against the Mavericks laying waste to 21st century Yokohama as the battles continue and the action becomes white hot and the excitement only increases as does the danger. Can our Hunters withstand the heat of the next Maverick the flame wielding bionic buffalo wing himself while putting the cockscomb in the chiller? Read and find out. Oh one last thing folks just to let you know I'm hopelessly insane for crossovers. Yes due to a little review I was informed Lucy's name is not Lucy but in fact Kaede which means maple leaf. But I say to you this was not revealed but the very end of the Manga's run so for all intents she's Lucy not Kaede. Now don't you worry her mom will show up too and explain this to her.

-the next day

It was morning at the Inn finally and there was a heavy dark mood filling the resident's minds like a foul hovering cloud of negativity. There was a heat using Maverick running around already two people were dead and three were homeless from the unknown villain and the hunters were on edge especially X and Lucy who saw the carnage for themselves as well as the effects on a survivor the young Mayu only 12 years old and now without her real family who were now nothing but charred dust.

Luckily the girl was in school but there was still a heavy dark mood hanging over the building. The hunters knew if the Mavericks weren't stopped the whole city then the world would fall before the maniacal machines. However just sitting around wasn't doing any good as the four were in a constant state of dread. Luce thought something pop into her head and acted on it. The tall rosette lass went to her host Kohta.

"Uh um Kohty-boy do you think you think we could um could we go out today it'll do me some it'll do us some good if... if... I... if I... if I... if I... can relax a bit could we go?" The rosette haired girl asked the dark haired boy with a whole load of hesitation in her voice.

The other residents around of which included X himself reading a paper who stopped once he heard what he heard, Yuka in total shock, Alia the blonde and sapphire eyed navigator who stared in equal shock, the green t-shirt and jean skirt wearing Palette looked up from her laptop, Zero the sword user stood looking also in shock, Axl plus Nana just stopped their monster fighter game Darkstalkers. Kohta in particular just blinked unsure if he heard what he thought he heard from the girl. The question the group asked did Lucy just ask Kohta out on a date?

"You mean a date or something?" He replied and hesitated a bit to elaborate further which got his rosette companion nervous. Maybe he would refuse the idea because of his school work Lucy wasn't a college student (though she was a high school graduate) after all Kohta was and he might be busy with work. Lucy turned her face downward knowing the answer. Finally after getting his mind in gear he spoke up to her. "Why not it'll do you some good help get your mind off your troubles at least for a bit. Now I know it's a war you guys are waging but keeping up morale is also important so how about another day on the town huh? That sound great?"

This got the girl's attention making her look deep into the boys blue eyes with her scarlet ones. "It's not a problem with you Kohta you'll put off schoolwork for me?"

"Like I said before the work isn't hard it can wait a day or too and frankly this Maverick thing is more important anyway the city's fate hangs in the balance but like I said morale is important too." The college student explained to his shorter female friend.

The girl with tearful eyes quickly leapt at him pulling him into a heavy hug inciting waves of "aws" from the inn residents at the tender sight. Alia took notice of X's sudden and grumpy looking mood and she quickly went over to him giving him a death glare to shut him up.

"Ok then lemme get dressed then into something fancier." The horned rosette answered back scampering up the stairs to go change from her sleep clothes. Shortly she came back down dressed in a neon pink tank top with a ring of stars around the waist and moss green short shorts (so what if they're skimpy she's an adult she can wear what she wants folks) plus her white ankle socks and headband.

And so the two again went out on the town where everyone went back to what they doing, Axl and Nana went back to their Darkstalkers game, Palette went back to typing up her work on the laptop, Yuka and X however brood while stewing in anger while Alia stares on until an idea hit her. "Oh X I know something I wanna tell that you don't know it's about our dear, dear brunette friend Yuka and a strange quirk of hers."

The brunette's eyes wet as wide as golf balls when the blonde Reploid woman spoke up and the girl uttered out. "Help... "

-begin Girls just wanna have Fun by Cindi Lauper (fits scene perfectly ;)

-Yokohama-

The first place the two went to was the shopping mall they went through every store the two liked. Kohta at the mall's K-Mart got a nice looking white sweater with a side bottle of cologne. However while at the girl's clothing section Lucy had an idea and was a devious one at that since X wasn't around to stop her from what she had planned. She motioned him over to the pleated plaid skirts for the school uniforms for girls. She looked at the thing with a bit of glee prancing around. "Kohta how do you think I'd look in this?" The said taking the skirt and placing over her shorts the skirt was a bit short getting the boy sweating which the girl seemed amused at seeing. "Your reaction is the only answer I need Kohty-boy (glares playfully at him) I'll buy it."

Kohta after that last bit of words finally got his voice back and took a glance at the price. "That skirt is 3000 Yen."

"No worries I got plenty of cashola on me more than enough to buy it wanna know why I'm buying it hmm?" The rosette said leaning over the now seated college boy who finally spoke.

"No why did ya buy it for?" He said back.

"Why it's simple all the more to tantalize you with silly boy that's why... " Lucy said being very playful about her answer to him while walking over to the woman's shirt section. The boy was trying to avoid watching the girl's fine looking rear end move as she walked away.

"I know you're staring at my butt well keep it up I love the attention buddy boy." She called out making the boy go beet red in blush.

Once the girl had purchased her things consisting of shirts, ankle socks (all the better to show off her dainty feet with), her various perfumes and sneakers she left with the boy and they sat at a nearby fountain. Kohta went to a vending machine and got two sodas for the two of them to drink while the girl slowly tried to put her hand over his. His reaction was again making him go beet red as red a fine tomato. An old woman and an old man nearby at the fountain took a good look at the pair's cuteness. "Oh Haruka look at those two young kids aren't they cute to look at hmm?"

"Young kids they're so in love these days Sakura." The old man said being jolly.

After shopping for a bit the two decided it was time to fill their skillets as in get food for their bellies. They stopped at a Burger King outside of the mall. It was a favorite place of the rosette haired girl. Kohta however had only eaten there a total five measly times in his entire life he and his family just never really saw the need for fast food. Lucy had ordered a big burger loaded with cheese, bacon, fried onions, plus the three burger patties on it, fries and triple thick chocolate shake for a refreshment.

"Heart attack city right there in front of you Luce you know that right?" Kohta commented dryly at the big burger loaded with cheese, bacon, fried onions, plus the three burger patties on it. Plus there was the fries and her triple thick chocolate shake for a refreshment. Once she had eaten it all she went back up to the counter and got a pie to eat inciting a look from Kohta. "Luce you're still hungry?"

"Yup I'm a bottomless pit at least Alia says so Kohta I'm a growing girl I need calories to develop my toned killer body." Lucy said with a small smirk while slowly turning herself around in a complete circle for the boy to see her quoted "killer body". Meanwhile as the two kids were having fun being kids like they were trouble was brewing trouble of the maverick variety that is in Tokyo at the Mount Fujiyama Geo-Thermal Facility.

-Mount Fujiyama Geo-Thermal Facility

Meanwhile at the geo-thermal power plant a jump suited worker clad in yellow hard hat stole a look at the temperature and yelled out in shock as it went into the red zone. A few of the workers ran to the area and saw it was a sea of searing flames yet bizarrely enough something tall was moving around in them.

"Hey buddy get outta there!" A worker called to the figure.

The figure growled out to them. "Burn you worthless fools! FLAME BURNER!" The figure yelled as it threw out more flames at the men filling the hallway with intense flames of over 39,000 degrees instantly incinerating the helpless people in seconds. Once done killing the workers the figure went to smashing the telephone line to the city thus disabling anyone else inside from calling for help. "My master will reward me for this greatly." He muttered out with a serious tone in his voice.

-the date - Yokohama Bargain Theatre

Once again the duo was back at the Yokohama Bargain Theatre and again deciding which flick to see. The college kid looked over the various films that were being played today sadly one of them looked good to the pair; Independence Day directed by Roland Emmerrich.

The film seemed interesting and they paid for tickets plus snacks and goodies and procured a place to sit at, they found the middle was best and soon the film started up.

Soon the plot started getting some steam as the character Captain Steven Hiller played by actor Will Smith. "Welcome to Earth." The fighter pilot then punches the alien fighter craft pilot knocking it out. The film was very enjoyable for Lucy aside from "jump moments" to which she hugged and held Kohta's arm.

-soon

Eventually the film ended and the two teens walked of the theater and stretched out their joints and started up talk about the film. "Now that was a nice film Kohty-boy real nice."

"Glad you liked it uh where to next?" The boy asked the rosette.

The boys date thought over her answer. "How about the amusement park again?"

But before the girl could answer him the parking lot was bombarded by literally great balls of fire which erupted into super heated flames that scared the many movie goers there who had no idea what was happening. Then the crowd saw who was raising this hell it was a tall armored orange and yellow colored robot chicken. "Ok our enemy is a robotic fire using chicken ok."

"I'm a rooster you humanoid fool! I'm named Burn Rooster!" Burn Rooster yelled back at Lucy.

"Hey wait a minute you're the one who set Sakura Street on fire you bastard! Why'd ya do it huh?" The hunter barked to the robot bird.

Rooster began his tale of death and fire. "It began a few weeks ago "

-flashback several weeks earlier (folks you'll love this)

"I'd came to this city knowing you measly hunter would follow us here so I set off a few clues." The bird explained as he emerged from a vortex in a back alley shielding him from the sight of humans.

"Now how to get myself un bored and attract those hunters? Hmm I got it I'll start up some arson." Rooster said as he looked around for a suitable home to burn down.

"I found a quaint looking home at 217 Sakura Street and I just had to blow it up into flaming pieces!" Rooster said as he looked over the said house he peered into a window and saw inside a woman with brunette hair and dark hazel eyes in a long green sun dress was chopping some fish fillets on a cutting made of plastic. Nearby the table sat a man with short buzz-cut hair wearing a simple grey t-shirt and basic jeans. "It was too perfect to pass up so I waited for the right opportunity to strike."

"I used my accelerant to speed up the heat and voila readymade kindling box at life size." Rooster said as he admired his handiwork at drenching the place in his accelerant chemical.

"Now it's time to dig to through the ditches and burn though the witches and slam into the back of my Dragula! Damn Rob Zombie for a human singer he's good." Rooster said commenting on the soon to start carnage inside the house.

Using his heated hand he melted the window glass and stuck his hand into the building's living room and threw a small flaming ball at the carpet. The second the fireball hit the carpet the whole building was rocked by a massive fiery explosion as a burst of huge flames and smoke erupted from every window, door and open access point into the dwelling. Rooster burned a hole into the pavement and jumped into the sewer system escaping the soon to arrive emergency crews like firefighters and the moronic police officers. Rooster wanted to kill some more humans and he loved burning them to ash but his master had said to lay low and await further instructions until then and he had to obey him.

-end flashback - begin I Won't Tell You by Lacuna Coil

"So you killed Mayu's family and destroyed her home why you son of glitching bastard I'll tear you apart you bastard bird! C'mere! Come and get me you jackass!" Lucy hollered at him who clucked at her like a real chicken and flew off into the distance.

"Dammit! So that's our current Maverick huh Grrrr!" The normally calm Lucy's face contorted into one of pure rage as her posture was stiffened and her fists were balled up she was pissed period no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

The college boy took hold of her while trying to get her to calm down. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy! Stop it stop it breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe deep there feel better?" The Inn keeper asked the girl who slowly opened her eyes up somewhat calmed.

"Better but not alright though. I'll kill that damn bionic buffalo wing of a bird." The hunter grumped out.

"Let's get back to the Inn and plan out your next move c'mon... " Kohta said taking the Diclonii girl's hand which she gladly accepted and the two teens ran off to the Inn.

-Inn

The Hunters, navigators and the Inn group were gathered around Alia typing up on her laptop trying to find out where the fire using Maverick Burn Rooster went to hole up himself at. "Ah-ha here he is he's holed up at the Mount Fujiyama Geo-Thermal Facility on the outskirts of Tokyo."

"Here we go again first I freeze my ass off down at the South Pole now I'm gonna fry my brain inside the heart of a volcano my life is so glamorous." The rosette hunter groaned in disgust.

"Alright Luce we move out now!" X ordered the girl who ran out the doorway while the android followed to the Hunter Rover vehicle and the two teleported away to the Geo-Thermal Facility on the foot of the volcano Mount Fujiyama.

- Mount Fujiyama Geo-Thermal Facility

Soon the two hunter had arrived at their destination in a flash of light with X in his classic blue armor and Lucy in her pink armor. The girl's communicator flipped up it was Palette. "Alright you guys just follow my instructions and I'll direct you into that robo-chicken's nest."

The rosette then went about reading Pallette's data. "Hmm seems the facility's emergency shut-down has been activated the door's are sealed shut. It's no go."

"Can you find another entrance Palette?" The blue hunter asked the blonde navigator. There had to be another way in the place there had to be.

"None officially the volcano heart is a honeycomb of tunnels but no real door inside." Palette explained to the dyad.

"I got an idea then we make a door inside." The rosette said as she prepared her Double Buster Shot at the mountainside and blew a wide hole into it in effect a newly made door. "And presto a door." The girl said getting very proud of herself and ran inside the new hole.

"She's good X y'know." The green wearing navigator told her blue clad hunter.

"She learned from the best." X said proudly back.

-volcano interior begin Fire it Up by Thousand Foot Krutch

The two walked along until coming upon something very hot and dangerous far below a rock ledge far below the tw was a boiling and roiling river of hot magma. "That's a long ways down. That stuff's gotta be hotter than Douglas' special chili." The rosette commented at the hot bubbling stuff.

"C'mon let's get into that building and stop that bird." X said getting the girl to move along.

The two moved along until coming upon a small group of seven Skyroids that is an aerial based Reploid who upon seeing the hunters began firing on them.

The armored Lucy took aim w/both of her wrist worn busters as energy spiraled into the barrels. "Eat this junk-wads!"

"Take this!" X called out as his buster glowed with a blue colored energy and they both unleashed their charged buster blasts upon the enemy robot swarm effectively destroying them all in seconds.

The duo continues on until coming to a large section of tunnel lined with sharpened metal spikes. Lucy looked the things over up close they were definitely sharp in fact sharp enough to do serious damage to their body armor. There was a whole pit of the buggers which stretched all the way to a dead end. They were stuck so Lucy contacted Palette. "Yo Palette we got trouble here our passage way leads to a dead end are there any other nearby routes around this area?"

Speaking the communications line the short navigator told all. "I'm seeing what looks like a tunnel leading up from that pits far side. I'm detecting more spiked section on the walls but you shouldn't have any trouble avoiding them all. Once you're past that you'll be inside the geo-thermal building. Be careful in there the thermal control system is down so it'll be like the desert in there."

"Well then looks like dashing time again." The girl called out she grabbed her adoptive android father and jetted to the spike pit's upper ceiling section then to the far wall side. Sure enough there was a tunnel going upward where varied sections were spiked.

The two leapt upward while clinging to the non spiked areas until they emerged from the tunnel and into the geo-thermal building.

-Geo Thermal Facility

"Well here we are yippee let's go slag this guy!" Lucy barked out loud and ran to the doorway at the far end of the room only to deterred by a small laser blast. "Wow!"

The belonged to the sometimes Sigma flunky Vile. "Hey there hunter's I hope ya all missed me eh?" The evil robot said jokingly as he hovered above the two.

"Well, well, well it if ain't Mr. green bucket head what do you want with Lumine and the city huh?" The pink armored Diclonius girl yelled to the Maverick.

"Exactly what're you planning to do Vile? The world needs the Jakob Project." X proclaimed to Vile.

"Hey, hey, hey X teach yer kid a few things called manners it'll do good in the new world because that's no way to treat an buddy, an old buddy, an old chum no it ain't hmm I know what I'll do now I'll "entertain" you for awhile before starting up the hunter slaughter." The green armored Maverick said getting ready to fight the two.

-Vile Duel- begin Show Me What You Got by Powerman 5000

The Maverick sped at the two while stay airborne while throwing out white flashing energy blasts called the "Flight Shot Alpha". The green machine unleashes more of the attack while also barraging the dyad with another attack called "Cherry Blaster" which was basically a finger based machine gun. X and Lucy scatter away from the Cherry Blaster only to each be hit by the Flight Shot Alpha blasts. "AHAHAHAH! You two can't beat me get it through yer heads ya don't have a hope in hell!" Vile laughed like a madman possessed.

"I'll take your metal ass out Vile!" Lucy called out as she shot up at the enemy robot landing a hard right punch to his helmet then activating her back jets slamming him into the fall upper wall. The furious girl then gave her foe another sending a heavy force of an impact into the room's structure causing fissures to erupt everywhere under Vile's backpack.

"Why you little runt I'll kill you!" Vile snarled as he grappled with the pink armored as the two struggle to win over the other.

"Leave my daughter alone Vile! Here take this!" X yelled as he charged up his X Buster and unleashed a full power shot while the girl elbowed her foe's head while leaping out of the way as the shot impacted the Maverick knocking him from his airborne position and onto the floor.

"Yo Bile CHILL! Ice Gatling!" The girl hunter called out as super chilled and speedy pieces of ice shot from her arm busters hitting the green Maverick.

"DAHHHHHHHHH!" Vile yelled as his body began to freeze over the ice shattered but Vile seemed weakened after the ice based assault.

Lucy shouted to her adoptive father figure. "X he can't stand cold use the Drift Diamond on him!"

"Right! Drift Diamond!" X yelled as he unleashed a blast of two super cold pieces of frozen ice shrapnel upon Vile hitting him again.

"NOOOOO!" Vile screamed as his systems shorted out from the sudden cold put on him. He collapsed to his knees while clutching his right side. "Ahh I'll see you punks later adios jackholes!" Vile called to the hunter duo as he teleported away to who knows where.

"Ok X let's get going god its hot in here like a blast furnace " Lucy uttered as the two went to the far door on the room's side and into a hallway with various temperature gauges they all read the temperature was at 112 degrees and climbing steadily after every few minutes.

"Better keep up your environmental suit controls it'll keep you cool for a bit." X suggested to the girl.

The two kept along their way until coming to a shock the whole half of the building side next to the mountainside had collapsed allowing access into the volcano heart the pair looked down the way seeing various hovering platforms. "Wonder where these platforms go?"

"Simple X they go down to our query Burn Rooster." Lucy said back to him.

The pair then leapt onto the varied footholds and then began descending downward hopping from platform to platform as the devices began to fall after being stepped on. The pair blasted several Guardroids patrolling the footholds in scrap iron and came upon a final platform when Palette called them up. "Alright you twoBurn Rooster is a very powerful fire using Maverick watch out for his Melt Creeper, the fire kick Enkoukyaku, and the Flame Burner."

The 2 then hop onto the platform and ride it the whole way down then seeing the orange and yellow colored rooster Maverick his waddle was a set of fuel tanks and his comb was flame jet. He was melting the far stone wall for unknown reasons though they definitely weren't good by any means. "Tahhh!" He called pout he leapt to just a few inches in front of the two

X tried to understand why Rooster would take over the building. "Burn Rooster, why have you started a riot? Is Sigma controlling you?"

Rooster snapped back the bluer armored hero. "My master... He will have his revenge for all the Reploids whose broken bodies rust as the result your sham of a thing called justice."

"What does he plan to doing to Yokohama hmm? You know, he's just using you like some plaything. Nothing more once he's done he'll drop you like used engine block." Lucy spat at Rooster as well trying to understand his motives.

The rooster based robot broke into a half cluck and half maniacal laugh. "Using me? If that's the price I have to pay to bring about the new world, so be it fools!"

-begin The Flame of Youth by DragonForce

And so the battle with Burn Rooster had started as the bird swept down at the two while throwing his Crest Shot a flaming and homing fire attack. It sped at Lucy who tumble rolled away from it while X charged up his buster to full power unleashing the burst at the bird. "Dahhhh!" Rooster cried out as he was hit but the buster evidently didn't do much to him only barely scratching his body enamel coating.

"Ahah no such luck crap hunters!" Rooster taunted the two while jumping up and breaking into a fire kick Enkoukyaku barely missing the two by inches. The bird then unleashed his Flame Burner attack upon X who took cover near a tall rock.

"Wait he uses heat weapons what if we cool him down? X use the Drift Diamond while I use the Ice Gatling." The girl called out to the android hunter.

"Ok I'll give it a shot Luce (jumps up at Rooster) Drift Diamond!" The hunter shot off the ice based weapon at the fire using bird which encased him in chilling ice.

"DAHH! Too cold!" He cried out as his crest flame went out he seemed visibly weakened by the ice assault. "Too cold I'll teach you to pull the deep freeze on me! HAH!" Shattering the ice on his body Rooster reignited his head flame now even brighter and hotter than before.

"Just keep it up on him! Ice Gatling!" Lucy unleashed more cold upon his body further weakening him.

"Dahhh so cold... so cold. I'll show you my true power hunters!" Rooster started glowing with a red aura called out and again shouted meaning he was in overdrive mode. "FLAME TORNADO!"

The bird unleashed several fast rotating columns of fire-like tornadoes limiting the hunters escape routes away from him. The two knew exactly what to do. "Double Attack!" The two hunters yelled in a flash of golden orange light two sent out all artillery at the rampaging Maverick.

The blasts were too much and Rooster was finished. "BIGOCKKKKKKKK!" He cried as he exploded into junk metal bits which flew everywhere.

"Time to go home." X said in victory.

"Huh not so tough." Lucy said happy with the win.

-back at the Inn

Once the two had returned Kohta had something to ask the hunter girl. "Well uh um since our date was kinda interrupted buy that bird wanna go out again hmm?"

"Shit yeah I'll go." She said back to him.

-a few hours later

It had been a few hours and the two still weren't back yet and X was getting worried pacing back and forth while the others watched him work into a frenzied state. "X you know you're gonna run a rut in that carpet you know if ya keep pacing like that."

The young Mayu even tried to convince X to calm himself. "Cheer up X they'll be back soon I can feel it in my bones."

"And frankly when they get back X I will not stand for you badgering the two of them as I said before she's a grown woman she can make her own decisions so please layoff her." The blonde Alia said to her friend who continued pacing until finally the door opened up.

The rosette was supported by her left arm by the college boy who looked a bit frazzled by his friend's condition. "We went out all over the town and got tore up! Aahahahahah!" Lucy said all jollily and hiccupped apparently completely and totally hammered.

"She drunk huh how about that." Kanae remarked at the development in front of her.

"Drunk? Oh boy she's gonna have a hell of a hangover in the morning." Axl joked at the sight of the normally serious girl acting all childishly in front of everyone.

"She's really hammered." Mayu said taking a note of this scene while the pink haired Nana looked her friend over not knowing what she said.

"What's hammered mean?" She asked the grade schooler innocently.

"I'll tell you later Nana I gotta help her up the stairs and sleep it off c'mon Kohta gimme a hand here. Luce you're drunk and you're going to bed." Axl said as he took her one side while Kohta took the other.

"I am not drunk I'm as sober as a silicon based Mechaniloid. (hick) I can still fight those Mavericks its easy as eating pie." The drunken rosette proclaimed to the Inn. The two however helped their friend upstairs and into bed.

-Lucy's room

"Luce you are going to be the death of me y'know that don't ya?" The college kid groaned a bit while taking a seat down by her bed.

Lucy got up a bit while talking to him still a bit drunk. "It's because ya love me so much!" She then hiccupped again while playfully poking him in the chest.

"Sleep it off Luce sleep it off night Luce." Axl said putting the blankets over her trim body.

Lucy then waved at the two as they left her to sleep. "Bye see ya next year then." Lucy then konked out fast asleep.

-to be continued

Well folks here it is part two of Inferno next is quartet of flashback chapters chronicling Lucy's early life before she took up hunting like her school days, her first boyfriends, dances, birthdays, that kind of thing. But until then please review my other stories entitled: : "EctoVectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Horns of a Spider", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", Power Ranger Dimension Legends, and "Diclonius Goddess of Steel". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	9. School days – Elementary

Maverick Hunter KLN 9

Again folks the story is rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up for basic swearing and robot violence. Again I don't own E. Lied or Megaman X or any character appearing in any series otherwise we'd see Vile threatening Kurama and Sigma fighting Mariko. Now here's chapter 9 of Maverick Hunter KLN and the 1st of 3 flashback chapters detailing Lucy's life in 22nd Century Able City this is part 1 of School Days. Yes due to a little review I was informed Lucy's name is not Lucy but in fact Kaede which means maple. But I say to you this was not revealed but until the very end of the Manga's run so for all intents she's Lucy not Kadae. Now don't you worry her mom will show up too and explain this to her.

-chapter 9 - School days Elementary

Lucy awoke her body up and she felt like shit her joints ached, she was worn out, and she didn't feel so good but she trudged down the stairs like a half zombie getting the attention of her housemates X, Palette, Alia, Zero, Axl, Layer, Kohta, Mayu, Nana, Kanae, Yuka and the dog Wanta.

"Well would ya look at the head on that one Kevin! Heheheheh!" Axl joked out at seeing the crappy condition Luce appeared in frankly she looked like shit.

"I've the worst hangover don't bother me need food keep away." She grumbled out tired as hell.

"Hey uh Luce you don't look so good maybe ya better rest for a bit maybe." Zero suggested to the rosette hunter who shot him a glare to keep quiet.

"Uh I'm fine Zero I'm fine just tired from last night." The pink haired girl uttered to the red clothed android.

Suddenly the alarms went off it was a Maverick signal as Alia ran to her laptop and began typing in the coordinates and identity of the attacker. "Good god its Vile he's attacking the ship yard X, Axl and Zero go get 'im."

The three ran out the doorway though the female hunter told them to hold up for a minute. "Hey, hey wait for me X Zero I'm coming too wait up for me Axl boys I can give out some pain to that metalhead Vile." Lucy uttered out tired as she tried to keep herself standing only to support herself on the nearby couch.

Palette put a hand over the hunter's forehead. "Sit down for a bit just do it." Palette ran to get the first aid kit and took out a thermometer and spoke again. "Open your mouth Luce. (gets a glare) Open now missy." Palette said an annoyed raspy voice. The device was put in and speak of the devil her temperature was up a bit.

"Hmm you've a fever that's official young lady no missions for you until you get better." Alia said looking over the device while leading the girl back to the couch to lay down on it.

Lucy tried to get herself up but fell back again. "But Alia I can still fight I ain't helpless."

"Don't but Alia me young lady I'm ordering you to rest for a few hours those three can handle the mission just fine there will be plenty more missions to do later so for now rest mother says so. There's no way you can fight in the shape yer in right now rest up. Please I don't... X doesn't want to lose you and frankly neither do they." Alia said pointing to the others.

"Fine guilt me into it why don't you sheesh." Lucy grumbled knowing she was defeated in the argument. "Never to get have fun no fair I say." She muttered a bit. "Can I at least watch the tube while I'm resting I'll get bored if I don't."

"Alia I don't see where that's a problem even if she's supposed to resting there's no reason to bore her to death Kohta may she watch your TV set for awhile it'll do her some good." Layer said matter-of-fact to the inn keeper boy who was hard pressed to disagree with the Reploid woman.

"Why not make yourself comfy Luce." The boy replied back to Layer who tossed over the remote which the girl caught.

The time of day corresponded to mostly talk shows which were pretty boring the girl thought. She flipped to the older anime channel hoping something good was on she hit paydirt Transformers Victory was on and the girl settled on to the couch to watch the robot fighting. Pretty soon it was getting good until suddenly the power went off. "The frag is going on here?" Lucy huffed out in a bit of a rage.

"Power outage seems the whole town's affected by it well we can't go on the net now I guess." Kanae mused out a bit let down.

"It's a bit chilly to play outside hmm I'm bored already." Mayu said flopping on a nearby easy chair. The short brunette was bored a bad thing for a 12 year old to be on a Sunday.

Nana also seemed a bit let down. "And I can't play video games oh poo." The younger pink haired girl huffed out.

"Hey wait Luce you've never told us what your life in the 22nd century was like what it like growing up with those bizarre gizmos hmm?" The college lad asked the hunter.

"Yeah that's a good question what was it like?" Kanae also asked the girl.

Suddenly all eyes of the inn were upon the hunter who looked away for a moment before speaking. "Well I might as well since we got nothing else to do right now. Well after X found me we encountered that vortex and into the 22nd century I went."

-flashback Able City - Tues. June 12th year 2163 AD 1:16 PM

X had returned home to the 22nd century Able City but now with two new companions in tow. X looked around the city while checking up on the time it was only 1:16 PM a mere minute had passed since he was gone. Suddenly his communicator went off, it was a very frantic Alia. X took out the video cell from his pocket. "Yes Alia what is it?" On the devices screen was a very mad and very blonde woman with deep dark sapphire yet also furious eyes glaring back at him making him gulp.

"Well where've you been mister you were supposed to meet Zero and I at the mess hall for lunch get your butt over here now." Alia ordered the android who grudgingly had to listen to her orders.

X flipped the device off and put it back in his pocket. "Alright kiddo I gotta head to headquarters and talk with Alia about missing lunch. I'll try to get a room for you there."

"Your girlfriend?" She said sweetly to the brown haired robot man.

X went beet red at the comment. "Heck no she's the hunter's navigator that's all c'mon it's not that far from here just a two block walk."

And so the hunter, the 7 year old, and the young pup walked along the sidewalk all the while Lucy looked up in awe over the tall well built skyscrapers and the various air-cars buzzing around everywhere. It was simply amazing to see and she looked around the various streets and saw various people in yellow skin, some antennae on their heads even some with face plates. X saw the look of awe and also confusion written on the girl's face. "Oh those are Reploids human-like robots they're everywhere around the world I don't think you should worry about fitting in around here."

Upon arriving at the Maverick Hunter HQ the three saw Alia who dressed in a pink long sleeve and jeans while in a fuming mood and alongside her was a taller guy with long blonde dressed in a red tank top and jeans. "Well X buddy boy you've returned from the dead only you're gonna be pushing daisies again Alia I'm leavin' before the murder show starts since I am not your boyfriend ciao you two." The guy then ran off to the city park area.

Alia fumed at the blonde man. "Zero come back get your butt back here now oh that android he'd give me grey hair if Reploids could even get it. Well X time to explain yourself why were you snooping around a temporal rift without cancelling lunch ahead of time that too hard for the mighty Mega Man X Maverick Hunter hmm?"

"I uh well I uh that is I um I went to um shit." X cursed out quietly while failing at explaining himself to the fiery blonde who gave him a glare until finally taking notice of the young girl cowering behind him.

"X who's this girl? Is she homeless if so I can arrange a foster home for her." Alia said looking the child over and taking note of her cotton candy pink locks, her cherry colored eyes and bizarrely horn-like protuberance atop her skull. "Honey I'm Alia what's your name sweetie hmm?"

"Uh um are you talking to me ma'am?" Lucy uttered out quietly to Alia.

Alia said smiling while ruffling up the girl's pink hair. "Course I am honey you're adorable I've never seen someone so precious I could eat you with a spoon you're so cute."

"That's not true I'm ugly I'm a hideous child no one wants to adopt a monster like me." The child said glumly holding her dog close to her chest.

"Uh Alia this is Lucy I found her at an orphanage some brats were trying to beat her dog I managed to get there just in time so I took her in I didn't know what else to do I couldn't leave her there the odd thing that rift I went in opened back into the year 1992 of all things." X explained to the navigator who listened in shock at what he said.

"Well no one's going to treat you like that anymore I'll say that right now I'll get Douglas to retool that older antique personal quarters model into her room at HQ. Come on I'll show you around hunter base young lady." Alia said taking the girl's small trembling hand holding it like a caring mother would do for a child and the group went into the building.

-Hunter HQ

The hunter, navigator walked into the building as the timid girl saw various people going about various things such as sweeping the floor, a receptionist was making calls, a clerk went over varied files of a multitude of subjects, and finally a guy was even cleaning the front windows while his short tubby assistant scrubbed the floor.

"Are all these robots?" Lucy asked Alia timidly. The Reploid woman simply smiled at her in response.

At a nearby door a green armored Reploid came out looking over the various workers keeping the place running smoothly until he took notice of X and Alia. "X, Alia there you are I've been running my hind end off trying to contact you."

"It's a long story Douglas we'll explain later right now we need you to refurbish that older personal quarters for her of course." Alia said motioning to the pink haired girl holding her hand tightly like she was Alia's daughter. "Uh before you ask this Lucy she'll be staying at HQ from now on."

-begin 24 by Jem

-soon

Soon after an hour or refitting here and there Douglas had finished her new quarters it had a bed, a kitchen counter, bathroom with on demand hot water, a TV and latest game systems, plus a closet and dresser for clothes. Lucy told she hardly had any the kids took them so Alia took her shopping at Able City Mall she purchased loads of pink clothing with Cookie monster, Minnie Mouse, and puppies on them. Jiro was given a total vet check up he apparently had worms and was given medication for them.

Then Lucy needed a check-up since she had no records Alia and X would start now with her and took her to see Lifesavor the Hunter medical officer. The white armored physician looked at her with curiosity never seen a girl like her before. "Alright young lady say ahh."

Lucy opened her mouth while Lifesavor checked her mouth and throat. "Ahhh." It wasn't red or swollen just pink and healthy.

"Hmm throat looks healthy enough at least that's a good thing. Next up is heart rate, pulse, and lung function." The medical officer said going over his list of tests on the girl.

Lifesavor took out a stethoscope to check Lucy's vitals that he mentioned. He placed the end under her white shirt making the girl cry out. "Ahh its cold!" Lucy cried out more from the metal's coldness to her bare skin than from pain.

"Sorry I've mostly done this kind of thing on Reploid children not human ones." Lifesavor said apologizing to the girl. He looked over his data-pad list one thing was left vaccinations for her immune system. "Ok the last thing is vaccinations."

"V-v-v-v-a-a-a-a-accinations as in shots? As in needles? No!" Lucy said fearful of what Livesavor was saying. She was not getting any shots no way or how about it.

Alia saw the fear in the girl's red eyes she'd seen it in plenty of kids not just human ones either even Reploid kids seemed afraid of needles. "Lifesavor I got a better idea get that pinwheel toy for her. Lucy I want you to blow on the wheel's plastic blades to make it spin can you do that sweetie?" Alia said consoling the girl while the medical robot got the pinwheel for the child.

Lucy blew on the toy while awaiting her shot when suddenly Lifesavor spoke up. "There was that so bad?" Lifesavor said to the surprised girl who hardly felt her injection she didn't even have time to say ouch.

"No it wasn't." Lucy uttered out feeling a bit ashamed of herself she made a big deal out of nothing while Lifesavor put a band-aid on her injection spot.

-a few hours later

Alia led young Lucy to HQ's mess hall or commonly called the cafeteria to most. They were serving meat lovers pizza tonight Zero's favorite. "Alright honey just go to the server and they'll give it to you go on go you're hungry eat up."

Seeing no point in wasting her dinner Lucy scarfed the food down inciting a look from the Reploid woman. "It's a good thing I didn't feed you by hand you're liable to eat my hand off." Lucy gave Alias half annoyed looking glare while the blonde defended herself. "I'm joking with you kiddo I'm joking take it easy I'm kidding."

Soon after retiring to her newly completed quarters the girl gave it a quick look over she checked the sink, shower, bed, TV, everything just to be sure they worked right. Several types of stuffed animals were set on her pink colored blanket on her mattress while pink curtains hung from the clear windows showing off a great view of the city from the 24th floor of HQ where Lucy was at. Her animals included a pink hippo, a grey elephant, a green snake, and a white cat with a bell in its tail. But her greatest animal was her dog she named Jiro who was given a bed of his own lined with a fine orange colored cotton blanket. Near his bed was his food and water dish.

Alia came into the girl's room and put in a night light the blonde ruffled her pink hued locks while giving her a goodnight peck on her forehead and killed the lights and exited the room Lucy laid on her fluffy pillow taking note of just had happened when X found her. For the 1st time in her entire life she was at home and she slowly fell asleep in her comfy fluffy bed. She finally felt like she was loved it was an unusual sensation but it felt nice anyways. Jiro hopped up on the bottom of the bed and slept.

-next morning

The next morning was bright and sunny as the sun's rays spread into the girl's room as her eyes opened up. She looked around unsure where she was thinking what happened was a dream and the kids changed her room around when she heard Alia's voice from the other side of her door. "Luce kiddo you're sleeping the whole morning away time to get up and get breakfast c'mon up, up, up."

Grumbling a bit at being up so early the girl got out of her sheets and saw Jiro was like a dead log out cold and snoring up a storm. Sighing a bit Lucy went to her door and saw Alia waiting for her dressed in a pink t-shirt and jeans. "C'mon kiddo let's get some breakfast while they've still got the good stuff like the liquid yogurt."

Alia took the girl's hand gently and led her to the mess hall again the place was busy.

-mess hall

There were Reploids everywhere of various shapes and sizes including some animal-like ones. The pair went to the servers and picked what they both wanted to eat Alia chose her basic meal that is blackberry flapjacks and OJ as in orange juice. Lucy picked out some things called cranberry and blackberry muffins, Choco-Mini Wheats, hot sausage links, and Wild Acai berry pop-tarts. She'd never had food like this and figured she'd give them all a try. Once she found Alia seated down at a nearby a tall blonde man walked over to her frankly it was the same guy she saw run from Alia yesterday it was the Zero character.

"Yo Alia I'm been meaning to ask who's the kid following X and you around? Is she some Reploid kid that lost their parents?" Zero asked the blonde curiously.

Alia relayed the story to the powerful crimson clothed hunter if Zero was furious he was doing a fine acting job of not showing it off. "Um hmm well she'll be treated nice now show her some of the sights in town like the natural history museum and city zoo."

The blonde had to sadly and regretfully decline the suggestion. "But Zero I've navigation work in 90 minutes I can't do that."

"Don't worry I'll send Sherrie to do it for ya Lucy needs to see the world a kid shouldn't stay holed up in their room." Zero explained sternly to the two2 ladies. Zero was right though Lucy needed some culture in her life a trip to the zoo and museum would do her good.

"Alright Zero you're right but Lucy you've got to get dressed first but finish your food don't ever rush a meal it's bad for your stomach." Alia said cutting her pancakes into smaller bits to eat.

-soon

Lucy had given a good once over of her new clothes she chose to wear the pink shirt with the grey short sleeves and Cookie Monster on the front plus some basic beige hiking shorts to wear on her town trip. She put her new wardrobe on and looked herself over in her mirror she looked very cute in these clothes. Her door opened showing Alia was ready for her to go and the rosette whistled for Jiro to stay and stand guard over her bed. The two then went about on their way outside the building.

-zoo -begin Everyday by Bon Jovi

The girl was enchanted by the size of some of the zoo's animals like the strong gorilla, the tall giraffe, the trumpeting elephant, the tough skinned alligator, the roaring lion with its large mane, the noble wolf, the mighty striped tiger, among other creepy creatures like the millipede, the hissing cockroach, the bird wing butterfly, the bottlenose dolphin and powerful hammerhead shark. The two stopped by a snack stand to get something to eat Alia ordered a strawberry mango frozen yogurt while the rosette had a cheeseburger, flash baked potato wedges and an apple juice drink box.

"I told you they wouldn't notice the horns. They're so many bizarre Reploid models your horns aren't that unusual to them and folks pass them off like its nothing." Alia explained to the worry ridden child who after looking around at the various people and reploids looking at the animals, and socializing amongst each other Lucy finally started to relax and enjoy herself more out in public Alia was right the citizens never even looked twice at her horns she felt "normal" finally at long last.

Alia let Lucy run around the children's play area which had a ball pit, slides, giant matt climbing wall, monkey bars, swings, jumping rig (whatever they're called), swings where you could jump off and land on mats or in yet another ball pit, a mirror fun house, and poles for sliding down to other areas. The whole thing was a large enclosure built up like a maze crossed with a combined one piece playground. The kids loved it and so did Lucy finally it was time to head for the museum for some "edutainment" as Alia put it so thoughtfully.

-museum of natural history

Once the pair had arrived at the museum the time was 3:12 in the afternoon so the two purchased some refreshments from a vending machine Alia bought an all natural cherry 7Up while Lucy picked out a diet cream soda. The duo looked at the varied displays of the ancient creatures that lived on the planet: like the lobster-like Anomalocaris, the variable insect-like Trilobites, to the vicious looking Dunkleosteus a prehistoric bony fish. These animals were from Cambrian and Devonian eras as the museum computer explained.

The pair checked the mineral and gemstone exhibit the girl saw that some types of rock glow under ultraviolet lighting in a process called "fluorescence". Lucy saw a large portion of something called "malachite" its green and lighter green swirls made the material very pretty to look at, nearby it was something called "quartz" a common mineral composed of silicon and the gas oxygen combined. Quartz had various varieties based on their color: white (milky), pink (rose), black and brown (smoky), yellow (citron), and violet (amethyst).

The reploid woman and child looked over the other animal exhibits like the mammoths, mastodons, wooly rhino, saber toothed cat, the extinct Giant Deer or going by its scientific name Megaloceros giganteus. There was the giant flightless bird the Gastornis and the prehistoric whale Basilosaurus.

The final stop was the best of the lot the dinosaur collection. It held over 59 different skeletal displays from Ankylosaurus, to Stegosaurus, to the mighty T-Rex to the giant sized Giganotosaurus to the bizarre sail backed Spinosaurus. Also there was the three horned Triceratops and nearby a one1 horned Monoclonius. Also in the exhibit was the super sized ancient turtle Archelon whose largest fossil was measures more than 4 meters (13.5 feet) long, and about 4.87 meters (16 feet) wide from flipper to flipper. It was some big turtle Lucy thought.

On the dinosaur room's other side were smaller reconstructions like the turkey sized Compsognathus, to the tall limber ostrich-like Struthiomimus, nearby to it was a display of a Protoceratops an early ancestor of the horned dinosaurs. Next to that was a display of the vicious Velociraptor in an attacking position against a similar animal named Deinonychus. Lucy had given the Velociraptor a good look. "Well Alia its official this Velociraptor is my favorite dinosaur tied with the Triceratops but this 'raptor it's my kind of creature." Lucy gave the blonde a child-like smile and the two kept up their visit until it was time to go back to HQ.

-that night

X saw Lucy playing around with Jiro as Zero sipped up his soda (ginger ale) and Alia went over some of her data logs from the missed day of work oddly not as much as she thought she had. The green eyed hunter called the girl he and Alia came to call their "daughter" almost indeed she was almost like a daughter to the android. "Uh Lucy I've been thinking this over for awhile starting Monday morning I'm enrolling you at Able City Viridian Street Elementary School."

Suddenly the girl's heart sank at hearing this totally unbelievable news the thought terrified the rosette as she was sure the kids would tease and make fun of her strange horns. "No I won't go to school I don't care I won't go I will not do it no way no how! They'll just make fun of me I won't go there and go through with the tormenting again ever!" Lucy yelled out to X who cringed a bit at making the cute child cry.

Alia happened to overhear the two fighting and had an idea to try out. "Lucy come here please I think I might have a solution to your problem (shows odd dime sized chip) this device will spout off 200 bits of static noises and buzzes at random intervals when it's turned the device on it'll seem like the horns are broken and unusable. Here let me put it on your right horn (puts it on) there done. I'll give you a dial for it. Please you can trust X this will work if not I'll have a few words with the bratty school kids if they make fun of you I promise." Alia proclaimed to the now sniffling girl who looked at Alia then leapt at her putting a bear hug on her while speaking softly to her. "There stop your crying X would never let anything happen to you young lady and you know it."

"School won't be starting until Monday morning its only Friday it's the weekend tomorrow so you can relax until then please Lucy you can't be holed up in your room all your life to get anywhere these days you have to have an education plus a diploma." X explained to the pink haired child who gave him a look.

"Ok but if they make fun of me I'm staying in that room X no questions." Lucy muttered to the android.

-begin Electrical Communication by Ganasia

-the next morning - Able City Viridian Street Elementary School

Alia led Lucy along the street to the school it was a very high-tech and tall looking building while the US flag fluttered proudly in the calm morning air. The pair went in due to the student registration office near the principal's office. Alia explained to her new principal Mr. John Barton a lanky well dressed man in his late 20's she was being taken care of by the Hunters.

-1st grade class 2

Mr. Barton told the two to go to Class 2 taught by Miss Relena Valentine the other first grade teacher. She was tall trim honey blonde woman in her middle 20's as well. Today she was wearing a beige short sleeved blouse and long dress. Her eyes were a vivid shade of deep blue her class had just started and consisted of 17 students who were both human and Reploid kids.

There was a knock on her classroom door Miss Valentine figured it must be the new student that would be showing up today. "Now class we're getting a new student today please treat them with care and respect Um miss Alia you can let her in now."

The student hid behind Alia not wanting to go inside and into the student's prying eyes until the teacher tried to convince the child to come out. "Well c'mon young lady c'mon sweetie they won't bite you." Miss Valentine said trying to console the timid student to appear before the class.

Finally the new and shy student revealed themselves... it looked like a Reploid girl around 7 or so. Her short length rose pink colored hair was paired by a set of deep mysterious scarlet eyes and odd horn-like protrusions. She was dressed in a pink shirt with a picture of Minnie Mouse on it with middle length jean shorts plus pink sneakers and ankle socks. Her height was a bit on the short side and her face was written all over with a state of worry all in all she was not happy to be here not in the least. "What's your name honey?"

"Uh um its Lucy... Lucy Light." The girl uttered quietly to her news teacher.

The class looked their new classmate over trying to figure out who, what, or where she came from, or if she even was a reploid kid at all. An Asian girl in a red overalls and a pink undershirt looked her over. "Um teach does she have horns on her head or am I crazy?"

"Uh Wanda I um... " Miss Valentine went on unsure as to how to answer the question.

"I can answer that kids they're broken radio devices I've tried to repair them but I can't find parts Lucy can work them but they'll only spout off static." The blonde Alia explained to the kids. "She's very self conscious about it so please treat her nice."

"Alrighty then Lucy you can use the desk next to Arnold and Jill." Her teacher instructed the rosette who went to sit between the two kids. Arnold was a bespectacled redhead in a yellow and white striped t-shirt plus jeans where as Jill had on jean shorts and a teal tank top on. Her deep brown hair and her bright blue eyes looked their new classmate over a bit.

Her teacher Miss Valentine was very nice to her and made a definite effort to help her fit in as did the rest of the class. Most of the students would glance at the strange horns and ask what they did which Lucy followed with by making the device make random static sounds and buzzes after which the kids lost interest. The class called her an oddball but a kind oddball who rarely said a negative thing to say about anyone or frankly anything.

However there was a viper nesting in the Eden-like classroom 1 student who gave Lucy no slack, he hated her to bits his name was Touji Yamaki. He was a bit tall, slim, had deep blonde hair and pale grayish blue eyes. He was dressed in a grey t-shirt and jean shorts. "I wonder who let the freak into the school?" He hissed out quietly.

Miss Valentine had finally gotten the class started up the first subject was reading the class starts with simple books then to more advanced ones.

Touji made several nasty remarks to the rosette which she ignored owing to her experience in his kind of thing. Unlike at the orphanage Touji couldn't hold Jiro hostage the dog was safe and sound at HQ somewhere the jerk-wad couldn't go to.

However this would change during geography class when Lucy walked back to her seat the meanest thing had occurred Touji tripped her just before reaching her desk. Lucy landed flat on her face and shot a death glare at him to which he smirked back. "You jerk you tripped me! Why'd ya do that huh?" Lucy fumed on him while he simply went silent.

However unlike at the orphanage the class had seen Touji trip her as did Miss Valentine. "Touji principal's office now! Go young man tripping a girl much less our new student go on go." The woman fumed at the boy who left simply smiling the whole way.

Jill went to help Lucy up shocking the rosette. No one had ever helped her like this much less punish someone bullying her. "Touji's always been a jerk has been since preschool next time he pulls that smack him upside his head."

"Uh um thanks Jill." Lucy uttered out a bit speechless.

"Jill that might work for a little while in the short run but the only way Touji will quit is if he's expelled something I won't lose sleep over." A deep red haired girl with a long ponytail wearing a fancy cream yellow blouse and jean skirt dyed with fuscia ink.

"Alright class calm down you too Sabrina frankly I don't what's up with that boy Lucy I'm so sorry he tripped you but know this I'll call up his parents over this. That boy has a history of bullying others and sadly particularly new students." Miss Valentine said getting the order back in class.

The class finally settled back into normality Lucy had never been treated like this before and might be awhile before she got to be more sociable with her classmates but until then the class liked her at least as did her teacher.

-2 days later

Two days later Touji started up his crap once more upon Lucy once again during geography class. Lucy had just finished up her super-volcano model showing its interior as well. The said landform resembled a massive pothole in the ground several miles across. "And so it pays to listen to the volcanologists when they say any volcanic activity rumbles around." Lucy said wrapping up her short report.

"Call that a report its stupid and total crap!" The jerk student spat out o the rosette.

"Touji I worked for over four hours on this model don't you sass me you jerk!" Lucy called back at him angry as he'd just dissed her project.

Touji gave the horned girl a glare. "Ok then it really sucks eggs I didn't know you wasted that much time."

"I did not waste time on my model I built it with my own two hands you jerkwad!" The girl spat to the class bully.

"Don't you talk back to me you pile of Reploid junk the world was better off without reploids! Because of them we have mavericks because of you!" Touji growled at his shorter classmate glaring down at her.

"I'm not afraid of you Touji! Leave me alone what did I ever do to you hmm!" Lucy retorted back to the jerk student.

"You're a worthless reploid a plague on the planet I'm gonna take you out ya piece of junk!" Touji said as he readied a right handed punch at his classmate only to be stopped by by Jill. She was sticking up for her but for what reason though? What would she gain from it?

Jill caught Touji's arm and pushed him from his target. "If you want to pick on someone pick on me you jerk leave Luce alone I mean it."

"Same here." Arnold said.

"Right." Wanda added.

"I suggest you do it Touji." Sabrina added along the other two.

Pretty soon the whole class stood up for her including her teacher who quickly started scolding him and got very heated about it. "Touji Yamaki cease your bullying of Lucy right now I will not tolerate bullying in my classroom young man you were not raised in a barn go to the principal's office again and this I'm having a meeting with that family of yours and get to the root of this problem and be done with it once and for all." Miss Valentine said to the boy and motioned for him to go to the door.

Before the boy left the doorway he added one last remark. "You're all reploid loving idiots! BYE!" He grumped as he walked to the office.

The whole came to Lucy's aid which shocked her as to why they would do so. "Why're you all helping me for?"

Her teacher went to help her new student back to her feet. "Touji's no right to treat you that way something is wrong w/that boy and I'm going to hold a parent teacher conference with his folks and X along with Alia."

-conference

The parents of Touji Yamaki Koichi Yamaki his father and Jacqui Yamaki his mother were to meet Lucy's primary caregivers the Maverick Hunter Mega Man X and navigator Alia.

The meeting did little to curb Touji's attitude to the horned rosette as it turned out the root of his problem was pretty well rotted Touji was the fourth generation in his family to be prejudiced against Reploids after his dad, granddad, and great granddad. X explained that he wasn't a Reploid but an android. This information only got his father even more furious and started cursing out Miss V., Mr. Barton and X. Furious Mr. Barton expelled Touji for classroom disruption, harassment, among several other things.

Needless to say Lucy never had any other problems at Viridian Street Elementary at least with the other students. For the first time ever she felt she belonged somewhere and without anyone to bully her she finally started to trust her new classmates they included the bespectacled Arnold Perlstein, the martial arts using Jill Argos, the Asian tomboy Wanda Chen, the mysterious self-proclaimed pyschic Sabrina Darci (most doubted this ability however), the nature crusader Misty Waterflower, the hotshot Ace McCloud who loved flying, the brainy but serious Justin Stewart, sweet and caring Hikari Kamiya, Mana McCutchen the daughter of Rex McCutchen a famous city racer, Jeneal Johnson a kind soul of a girl, Jamie Hines the best bud to Ace, the serious minded Kai Tyson, musically talented Zach Burns, James Avery his partner in tunes, Isabelle Trewsdale an artistic girl, and finally Haruka Tsukino the class's other sandy brown haired tomboy. Plus with Lucy added to that made 17 students in the classroom eight other girls and eight boys.

Lucy's first grade year in Viridian Street Elementary had gone without any further problems though she was stumped as to what to be during Halloween she just went as a vampire it was simple enough to do. The holidays went by fast as well and soon Lucy graduated the first grade and moved to second grade class 1 taught by Mr. Markus Oak a tall easy going man however he had little tolerance for students not putting their all into their work.

-year 2164 AD - 2nd grade (November 12th)

And so it had moved from October (Lucy was a zombie this year) and Halloween again to November it was on this day Lucy would get another first to experience for herself. Jill and one of her second grade classmates Penny Johns a flighty blonde girl in long pigtails had during lunch giving a speech to the girls of the class. "So ladies I was thinking we should do a slumber party however I've taken all the votes and the only one of you who's never been to one is our good gal-pal Lucille. Well Luce how 'bout it your place for our party?" The blonde went on very enthusiastically about the event.

"Penny you know I live at Hunter HQ I can't just let some 8 year old girls run around the building besides my room is too small for us. Sorry." Lucy lamented sadly taking a sip of her milk carton.

"Ahh man I can't do anything oh poo." Mana said angry at not seeing her friend's place of dwelling but Hunter HQ was off limits to civilians unless they worked there that is.

"Well at least consider the idea my offer still stands if you happen to think up a plan B." Penny suggested to the rosette who didn't respond. Lucy read somewhere slumber parties were good for social development and self-esteem as well. She'd never been to one ever and now she'd disappoint her classmates as her house was unusable.

-later at HQ

At HQ Alia noticed Lucy was being a bit glum all of a sudden inciting worry from the navigator who knew the girl's personality better than the back of her hand. "Lucy what's wrong?" She asked the second grader sweetly who didn't answer. "C'mon kiddo you can tell me anything."

"Penny asked me if the girls if I could host the next slumber party but I can't use my room and besides I've never been to one before Alia I don't know what to do." Lucy uttered out getting sad.

"I got it you can have it at my apartment gets a bit lonely there by myself and my bird Beat." Alia said happily giving the rosette and her friend's full reign for the event. "A slumber party is very simple you listen to music, play video games, talk about "girl stuff", paint your nails, talk about movie stars pretty much everything but sleeping. Can you call them up and explain the news?"

"I guess so." She replied unsure of this development.

-a days later at Alia's apartment

Once the girls had arrived at Alia's apartment Lucy had the time of her life as she and the girls talked about attractive film stars, painted their nails, listened to music, played video games, watched movies including a 1988 horror film called "The Blob" which severely frightened the girl she ended up having nightmares for a few weeks after seeing it. This event started the girl's inability to watch horror films in general particularly bloody gory ones.

-end flashback

"And that was the end which ended without a hitch of my grade school years I went into third then fourth then I was done with elementary and my next challenge appeared junior high or middle school. Do you all wanna hear about that hmm?" The hunter went to ask the group who eagerly nodded yes. "Agh my head is hot Kohta could ya get me a washcloth and put it over my head ooh it hurts man I must's really gotten something bad."

"I think it might be stress with the facility after you, Nana, the mavericks, everything it might've weakened your immune system just enough that you caught a bug." Palette said going over the girl's medical overview she had a 24 hour virus nothing serious but she should rest for awhile.

The college boy went to fetch the cloth like the hunter requested him to. He got the item slightly moist and placed it on the rosettes forehead. "There ya go Luce hope that helps."

"Ahh that feels better thank you." The horned hunter replied back to him as the cold damp cloth soothed her head. "Well I better tell about my middle school days it was there my life really stated to pick up."

-begin I.D.E.A by RoST

-to be continued

Well here it is the first of three flashback chapters involving the pasty of Lucy in 22nd century Able City. Next up is her telling of her 4 years in Able City Obama Middle School and her series of many firsts like her first crush, first kiss, first boyfriend, 1st school dance, date, her entering into puberty the basics any person does upon entering the 5th through 8th grade. Oh kudos to whomever can guess where her classmates came from and her teacher. But until then please review my other stories entitled: "EctoVectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Horns of a Spider", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", Power Ranger Dimension Legends, and "Diclonius Goddess of Steel". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	10. School days – Junior High

Maverick Hunter KLN 10

Again folks the story is rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up for basic swearing and robot violence. Again I don't own E. Lied or Megaman X or any character appearing in any series otherwise we'd see Vile threatening Kurama and Sigma fighting Mariko. Now here's chapter 10 of Maverick Hunter KLN and the 2nd of the 3 flashback chapters detailing Lucy's life in 22nd Century Able City this is part 2 of School Days. This chapter entails her time in middle school, her going through puberty, her first boyfriend, 1st crush, 1st kiss, 1st school dance, and her developing into a hunter career. But I say to you this was not revealed but the very end of the Manga's run so for intents she's Lucy not Kadae. Now don't you worry her mom will show up too and explain this to her.

-chapter 10 - School days Junior High

Lucy's explaining of her early grade school days had come to a close. "And those were just my elementary days. But frankly I had more fun around HQ than in school I was a little bratty shit back then. This one time I took a shower after Alia and I uh I um... " (readers enjoy the stupidity) Alia the blonde Reploid woman at work on some armor repairs on her laptop grimaced knowing full well what was coming up. "Well you can all guess what happened can't ya?"

The brunette Mayu gave the hunter a quizzical look and looked very disappointed in her as well as mildly shocked. "You ran out of the bathroom naked and down the halls! Lucy geez you're crazy!"

"That's what we've been told from Commander Signas." Palette said while still typing on her laptop in battle strategies to the three hunters who were still fighting Vile somewhere in the city. "Back then Lucy was a wild 'n crazy kid."

"Then this one time I gave some new hair shampoo to Zero as a gift. It was on April Fool's Day... " Lucy said about her joke getting all giggly.

-begin flashback

At a basic looking morning at Hunter HQ Lucy had a bottle of purple shampoo in her hands and was heading for a certain off duty red armored blonde hunter Zero rather. "Zero! I got something for you."

Zero turned to see the small girl who carried the bottle of shampoo. "Hey there Luce whatcha got there?"

"Its shampoo for you Zero a gift. Use it well. It makes the hair shine really good." She said thrusting the stuff forward into the android's face.

"But I already have shampoo and conditioner 15 bottles of it and on order demand I'm Selson Blue's and Head and Shoulder's best mail order customer sorry no thanks."

Lucy gave Zero a sad puppy face. "Pretty pwease, pretty pwease with cherries on top?" The girl gave the saddest looking yet quivering lip. Lucy looked like she was on the verge of tears. "You're mean Zero you're mean! I just wanted to give you something nice!"

"Fine, fine guilt me into it I'll use it by 1:00 after my lunch hour later kiddo." Zero said taking the hair care product walking off while the child got a devilish look on her face like something sneaky was planned.

"Fool NAHAHAHA!" Lucy laughed out like a madwoman.

-Zero's quarters

In the shower of his personal quarters Zero hummed a very familiar tune from FF4 err rather the boss theme. He took the new shampoo which was the girl's gift. He put the lavender stuff into his locks and scrubbed it in nice and good then began the rinse. Turning of the water the blonde dried off then began brushing his precious locks. "Ahh Lucy sure is good to me takes after X I guess."

-later

Zero now back in his civilian clothing went about the base taking notice the various glances and snickers the custodial workers, secretaries, and janitors made as he passed by them. He ran into Alia who looked him over a bit almost ready to laugh. "Alia what's funny around here cuz it ain't me I'll say that much."

Alia took the hunter's expression seriously but it was hard as the look of his precious hair it had been altered. "Um there is something important you should know it's about... "

Alia was cut off by a fast running Douglas who ran to the two and he had the biggest look of shock on his face. "Uh Zero you do realize yer hair's been dyed purple."

Zero looked at him like he has four heads growing from his torso. Alia motioned for him to look in the nearby glass windows. Zero looked in shock. "DAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LUCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

As if on cue X wearing his human clothes came walking into the building since his shift was starting and along with him was the pink haired little hooligan who started this mess. The girl took one look at the fooled hunter and broke into a childish snicker like a plotting she-devil. Zero marched over to the duo and stared down at the girl sternly. "Why did you put dye in that shampoo you gave me? My hair is now purple."

"Cuz it's funny." She said simply trying to stifle a giggle.

"Why you little I'm gonna!" The blue eyed hunter fumed at being made a fool of by a 7 year old girl no less he was pissed. The android was about to leap on the child when Alia grabbed him from behind.

"Zero damnit control yerself!" Alia shouted at him holding back from chasing the girl who snuck behind X safe and sound while grinning and smirking.

"Zero how old is she hmm? She's just a little kid having a little fun. Yer not hurt no one's been injured so drop it." X said scolding his best friend for trying to chase the child while the long haired blonde broods over the issue. Since X took the girl in she'd been free to run amuck across HQ and he'd always say she was just being a kid.

"Zero leave her alone she's seven! Lucy is only seven years old she's just pulling a prank its April 1st as in Fool's Day? She got you good mister." Alia added while Zero broods angrily over the issue.

-end flashback

"Holy crappola that was a good one I should try that sometime... " Mayu exclaimed shocked yet very much amused by what she heard. She snuck a glance at Yuka thinking up something to pull on her young college attending "mother".

"I said I was a little shithead back then didn't I well I saw the look his face was priceless I'll say that much." Lucy joked as she "enhanced" her "colorful" explanations using her free hands.

"But what about your years in junior high what're they like?" Kanae said getting curious about the hunters middle school time.

"Yeah what were the years of middle school like Lucy?" Mayu piped up wanting to know the details.

"That's another story but considering the blackout we have now I think I can squeeze it all in. It began after my summer was over obviously." The hunter went on.

-begin flashback - 216 Obama Middle School on Jyan Street -begin 24 by Jem

At the Obama Middle School of Abel City the young rosette's stomach was full of butterflies at seeing her new school. Alia had just dropped her off 20 minutes before the bell went off and also was given a tour of the place a month earlier to scope it out. Older students walked around, talked amongst themselves on the various things middle school kids talk about, and gossiped as well. The group of former elementary students ranging from Lucy to Penny John's (who now wore a long ponytail instead of pigtails), all of her friends from her years at Viridian Street Elementary Arnold Perlstein, Jill Argos, Wanda Chen, Sabrina Darci, Misty Waterflower, Ace McCloud, Justin Stewart, Hikari Kamiya, Mana McCutchen, Jeneal Johnson, Jamie Hines, Kai Tyson, Zach Burns, James Avery, Isabelle Trewsdale, Haruka Tsukino plus three new kids from 3rd grade who included Lily Scotts, Rick Hunter, and Sally Jones.

The group stared up at their new schooling environment it was a very tall building very different from Viridian Street Elementary. The group was again little fish in a big pond they were once again the newcomers to the place the low ones on a totem pole. "You know we can always get home schooled I hear its nice this time of year." Arnold said taking note of the tension the group faced while gazing upon the building.

"I agree with Arnold on this one I've heard horror stories about middle school." The redhead Sally said worried.

"Mmm... C'mon guys we gotta start our classes in 18 minutes let's get on with it." Lucy said also annoyed at the idea of going into a new school. "Let's just go in we have to get our education or we'll be losers for life."

-5th Grade B Class

Once after getting settled into the classroom the girl had found only a few of her friends were in her 5th year class while her new teacher Mrs. Serenity Scotts Lily's stepmother. The first class was science something Lucy was good in but not something she really excelled at but still at least she never failed it. The biggest change from grade school to junior high was the separate classes called periods evidently. Ever since the summer ended Lucy noticed she had gotten slimmer just above her hips but she passed it off like nothing she must've been better at her karate classes than she thought but soon during gym class or period 4 she noticed something odd lots of her friends like Arnold and Jill were getting trimmer and apparently her front had gotten a bit bigger too confusing her all the more.

Then a few days later she, Penny, Jill, and Wanda saw something or rather noticed something about Ace his shoulders seemed a bit wider. Wanda taking in the bizarre happenstance questioned him over at lunch. "Uh Ace have you noticed anything weird about your shoulders huh?"

"Maybe they seem to be getting a bit wide I guess don't know why." He said back knowing they were right but still offered no answers.

Walking to their table Penny sat down and added her thoughts on what was going on. "Y'know my waist is getting thinner too. Hmm I haven't been eating anymore than usual what could it be I wonder?"

"Hmm... " Was all Lucy could muster out.

-begin Izzy Glow's level theme from Mega Man X5

-that night at Alia's apartment

The 5th grader was showering off the day's filth from her petite frame. However she did a quick once over of her body and saw she seemed to getting more muscle on her arms and legs as well as newly growing curves. Her waist was getting slimmer too like most of her friends were just what was going on with her she felt fine and didn't have a fever so what was it? When suddenly she saw red in the shower water it was blood she was bleeding? "Huh? (looks down) Huh what's going on here... ALIA HELP ME I'M BLEDDING!"

Hearing the 10 year old scream Alia leapt off from her couch while she was watching a rerun of Law and Order season 10 on TNT one of the hunter navigator's favorite seasons of the show but now she ran to the frantic little girl. "Lucy are you ok! Lucy lemme in!" The navigator loudly knocked on the door to check on the girl she'd come to love like her own daughter.

"HEY PRIVACY! I'M BLEEDING FROM DOWN THERE WHAT DO I DO!" Lucy screamed out and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what the panicking pink haired child was upset about when she shouted she was bleeding from a "certain" spot.

Worried to death about the girl Alia tried to calm her down as best as she could to the best of her ability. "Lucy I'm a Reploid not a human Reploids don't get this kind of thing but I know a physician she's a veteran navigator from the old days I'll call her up now please stay calm just breathe slow breathes."

-end flashback

"And that well you can probably all guess what I got finally." Luce went on explaining the events.

Kanae gave her brunette cousin a mild expression of shock who in turn took a look at Mayu then Kanae spoke up. "You got your period? At 10 years old? Isn't that early real early?"

"Uh Kanae you do realize puberty can come at any time from the ages of 9 to 13?" The hunter reminded the younger sibling. "Furthermore kids are hitting puberty even earlier nowadays in fact when Mayu has kids I suspect hers will hit even earlier than she did. Early bloomers are becoming more and more common these days in the 22nd Century Abel City early blooming is the norm. How's them apples hmm?" The hunter playfully poked fun at Kohta's younger sibling.

Kanae not to mention the group seemed to stew over the idea it seemed logical at least. Kids were entering their developmental year more and more early since Yuka never hit puberty until 13 and Kanae at 11 the two were only a few years apart yet Lucy's words were true. "Arr I hate to admit it but Lucy's right kids are growing up faster and faster nowadays."

"Told ya!" Palette chirped up to the group while typing.

Lucy went on explain how her life was after X found her years ago. "Well over the years me and my friends got taller, got good grades, socialized and basic teenager stuff. I found so hard to believe that years ago I was bullied and tormented by kids about my horns but in Abel City nobody even made a second look at my horns. I never thought I'd find caring friends, teachers, and well everything I ever wanted in life it's a thing that you can't really explain if you were given it before I had finally found a place to call home at long last. But after my 13th birthday in the 7th grade which was found to be in this era October 11, 1984 (my birthday the author's ahead 1 year/I'm an 1985 birth) during the 14th I got a surprise."

-begin flashback during 5th period and lunch break - begin One More Chance by Yukie Nakama

During the break between the recently ended period 5 (Health class/currently disease study) and just before lunch Lucy and her friends consisting of Jade Curtis, the quiet Solo Mu, Sonia Strumm, Lan Ikari, the friendly Mayl Sakurai, the rich and fashionable Luna Shirogane, Subaru Stellar, plus the feisty yet also short tempered and frankly just plain short Yai Ayanokoji plus Penny was there as the group was going through their lockers to get their packed lunches or lunch ID cards but when the rosette opened her locker to get her lunch bag she saw a letter taped to the inside with a heart sticker.

Immediately this discovery sent her girl friends into a frenzy Lucy knew she must have a secret admirer or something. Mayl, Sonia, Jade, and especially short Yai were in a girlish uproar over it. "So who's yer new boyfriend huh Luce hmm? Who sent the letter?" Yai said playfully poking fun at her "Reploid" friend.

"Who is he huh? I bet it's that footballer Dex." Luna said feeling a romance surge coming on.

Sonia even got into the act suggesting second star football player. "Y'know it could even be from Bud Bison. Underneath all of his gruff tough guy act is a sweet caring hunk who's very strong for the ladies."

"Look you people it's nothing I've got to feed my skillet I'm hungry from all those periods of thinking let's eat c'mon." The rosette grumped to the group who sighed and realizing they were hungry too.

-cafeteria

The group was eating their lunches as Luna had her butler bring her in a steak while Yai had brought some fancy Crepes Suzette with a fettuccini sauce. Lan had some leftover meat pizza from his cousin's birthday party yesterday. Solo had a traditional Japanese bento box lunch filled with fried shrimp, rice, wheat roll, orange juice can, steamed kelp, and egg ramen. Subaru however had a Taco Lunchable kit, while Jade had what the school had turkey potpie a favorite of hers plus milk, apple juice, berry blue Jell-O, and green beans.

Sadly once again the conversational subject went back to Lucy's "love letter" frankly the whole mess was really starting to piss her off. "Drop the letter shit I'm getting annoyed I got more important things to do than read love letters bet its some joke by a 5th grader hopelessly in love with me."

"C'mon Luce just look at it what harm could it do?" Penny suggested being the cheery optimist she was by default. Though Lucy didn't hate her in fact far from it, the thing was Penny was somewhat of a hopeless and cheery person even when most people would throw in the towel at how futile the hope was. But frankly the girl was damned if she did open it up and damned if she didn't but Penny had a point what harm would it do?

"Fine, fine, fine I'll open the damnable thing just so it makes you all happy... (grumbles/opens it/reads it) ''To who has opened my letter though letters are outdated nowadays I must ask you out sometime as lately the way world's peace has been going it seems like a perfect time to frankly enjoy ourselves. When I see you I see those lovely cherry colored Reploid eyes, that rich soft cotton candy hued hair so silky and finely brushed, that curvaceous body, the accents of your clothes, the whole package my dear. Frankly would you Lucille Light go out with me for dinner tonight? I'll reveal my identity at gym class." Lucy scoffed at the idea of a potential boyfriend since X chased away any boy even remotely near her. If this was too much for him to handle well then frag him Lucy was 13 well on her way in puberty and adulthood. Besides Alia would tell him off if need be. "Good god this is so "old fashioned" makes me wanna barf right now."

"Ooh did you hear that guys somebody loves Lucy." Jade said in a playfully flirty voice.

"Hey Penny cut it out I am not in love with someone damnit!" The frazzled rosette said futilely to shut Penny up and soon all of her friends got into the act getting the girl very annoyed. It wasn't the fact that she didn't want a boyfriend the real reason as she had more important things like her homework, her future, her college entrance, career options that kind of thing she had no time for boys right now... the things the person said well they were heartfelt. Whoever wrote this thing was a grade "A" charmer. But who could've sent it to her? She'd probably be stewing over the issue all day even when she found who sent it scoffing the adopted girl went about eating her lunch in this case her turkey, cheddar, bacon and lettuce sandwich.

-soon in PE class

Finally at PE the group of friends got their gym clothes out and were ready to rumble and tumble in class Lucy wore her traditional gym clothes: they included a pink tank top (plus Alia's Dr. friend took her to get her first bra too/which she needed), hiking shoes, black jeans, as well as her trademark backwards facing baseball cap (while her locks were fitted about the hole). In short she looked tough in it tough enough to kick somebody's ass and keep kicking it to Pluto the prince of dwarf planets.

The thing for class today was the massive obstacle course outside the school basement: the first obstacle was a 10 foot long monkey bar endurance test with Lucy leading again as she had gotten 2nd place in this event last year. Penny, Lan, and Solo were close on her tail. Once that was done it was to the next thing was the tire race which the girl was still beating the pants off her friends.

"You guys ain't gonna slow me down no sir I'm gonna beat you all move the pedal to the metal! Shift into turbo gear!" The girl called to the "slowpokes" who were eating her dust.

Next up on the course was the steep inclined climb then using the rope the student would swing over a net and onto the ground then the next spot the "chain hang" which was essentially a set of chains with a metal hand hold to which the person would swing to the next hold then so and so on. Once Lucy was in the lead this year and she called to her slow moving friends to keep up. "C'mon ya slowpokes get going keep up if ya can! HAHAH! I'm gonna win this time I can do this!"

Next on the course was the pole vault over the pile of dirt which the girl aced over just fine and still leading the pack. The final obstacle was a tall ladder climb and monkey bar endurance test this set was twice the size of the first and a few inches higher than the one at the course's start. "If any of us'll ace this course it'll be me not you. You can all eat my converter out! HEYAH!" Lucy leapt up the ladder with fine speed and grace like a cat then she leapt onto the 5th bar getting further ahead when suddenly she heard a scream or rather a shout directed at her it was Eugene Chaud he was calling to her (folks this Eugene Chaud looks identical to the guy from Battle Network and NT warrior just so you know).

"YO LUCY WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" He shouted from the gym's other side catching her off guard making her miss a bar and plummet to the floor which luckily was padded for the most part.

"AHHHH! OW!" Lucy uttered out as her left shoulder hurt like hell then when she moved her right knee it exploded in pain. "Ahh ouch!"

Her friends ran to her helping her up off the mats while her teacher called up the school nurse that a student would be coming in soon.

-Nurse's office

The nurse was fairly dead right now as the classes were in session. The nurse Mrs. Chelsea Jennings a tall and slim brunette woman who simply enjoyed her work since today was frankly the first time Lucy was even there she was a very healthy girl mind you. "Well, well, well miss Light this is a surprise this has to be the first time you've been here young lady." The miffed student was set on one of the nurse's beds to be looked at. Mrs. Jennings looked over the girl's left shoulder checking its mobility which frankly made the girl grit her teeth from the pain she felt (irony I say;). "So young lady how'd this happen hmm?"

Solo then relayed how this situation had happened to their dear friend Lucille she was always graceful and had good balance. "Well that's the thing she got a letter from some guy and well he called to her just as she was making us eat her dust on the obstacle course when she tried to see him and missed a bar and she well um she uh "

"And fell down she went like a bag o' rocks on the mats." Penny finished for Solo adding some "exciting" looking hand gestures to emphasize effect.

"Hmm let me take a look at your Lucy see how it is ok first please remove your tough looking pants and second well boys could you please leave I need to examine Lucy without the eyes of the male around its not proper so shoo." The woman said to the boys who reluctantly did what she said but knowing she was in good hands.

Penny, Jade, Yai and Lune sat alongside the bed while their friend took off her jeans as Mrs. Jennings looked over her right knee. "Ok tell me where it hurts is it here? (taps the cap area/then the lower section) Or here or there?" The last place the nurse tapped was the outside tendons which incited a very pained response from the normally "calm" student.

"Yowwwww!" Lucy yelled out in pain.

"Well we've found where it hurts." Luna added.

Grabbing Luna's spiffy looking tank top she glared into her blue eyes with her cherry colored orbs. "Hey gimme some pity Luna I'm in pain missy or I might just go do some moon hunting!" Lucy grumped out to Luna effectively shutting her up.

"Hmm they both don't seem to be broken just some nasty sprains you'll have to go easy on them no track team for you or any other extracurricular sports of any type until you're healed up." The nurse informed the girl of her injury.

"Well it's a good thing I ain't in the sports teams or the school teams would be in real trouble. Ahahahahah!" The "Reploid" student joked out at the idea of the sports groups being in trouble.

Alright, alright you all let her rest here go on shoo go back to class Lucy will be fine she's not mortally wounded here." Mrs. Jennings said shooing the girls out of there so their friend could rest up. "I'll see you in a bit I've got my break to go to just rest up dear."

And so the nurse left the girl to 13 year old girl to herself who closed her eyes and tried to relax herself and rolled over on her right side but oddly she heard a faint sound of footsteps in the office getting her attention. Jumping up which sent her shoulder in painville she whirled around and saw it was Eugene Chaud. "Jesus Eugene don't do that ya nearly gave me a heart attack! And another thing you damnable jackass you caused me to lose my place and get injured out there you jerk! I oughtta kill you! If I wasn't injured I would go after you! You punk! Get over here!" The injured girl fumed on the jock for his nerve of even being there.

"Lucy stop it I'm sorry I shouldn't of called to you then I could've waited but I had to ask it was driving me crazy and eating at me. Like I said would you go out with me hmm? Ewer could uh go to the Tower Garden Caf I have a discount there." Eugene said to her trying to calm her down and giving her a look like a whipped puppy all sad and such yet also pitiful to look at.

Seeing his expression the girl humpf'd to herself in shock of his declaration. "Why do you wanna go out with me huh? What's so special about me hmm? There must be a reason." All of her early life kids picked on her, tormented her, teased her, tried to kill Jiro, then when X took her away things quickly got better as she was enrolled in school, found out her birth date, plus had found several great friends over the years but no one had ever looked at her romantically before so it seemed a bit unusual.

"Yer not gay are ya?" Eugene said asking the girl hesitantly.

"NO! Damnit! It's just no one's ever thought of me romantically before that's all." Lucy huffed out to Eugene.

"Oh. Well you're kind and decent, as a Reploid myself I was intrigued by your radio horns tell me who built them into your head? I've never seen a feature like that." The boy asked her while his look showed no dishonesty in his words.

"Um I don't know that I came online with them already built in. Hey you have the nerve to ask me out when you're the jerk who got me injured in the first place answer that one why should I accept?" Lucy spit out at the boy who sat down by the bed.

Eugene's expression wasn't one of a guy gloating or being smug but rather one of concern for the girl he liked and hurt. "Lucy I'm sorry I shouldn't of done it but I'd really like it if you'd accept I'll make it worth your while if you go. We can go anywhere Luce just name it."

Rattling the idea about in her female brain Lucy thought the idea over a boy asked her out on a date and anywhere she wanted to go to. But still she was a cautious as her first boy could be a jerk. She'd heard over the net that a guy is sweet for a week or so then the abuse starts up well if it came to that her vectors would teach him a lesson don't hit her unless he wants hit back 20 times harder. "Ok, ok, ok, I'll go guilt me into it why don't you Eugene I'll go just lemme rest and no fast walking please I'm still a bit sore here. Oh one thing I'll go to Alia's apartment it at 120 Kattelox Street apartment B6."

"Ok I'll meet ya there then." The boy said leaving the girl to rest herself up.

-soon

After school had let out Lucy went straight to Hunter HQ to let X know she'd be at Alia's who just so happened to have the day off and was delighted to see her. It was a well known fact that Alia was like a surrogate mother to Lucy and X like her father neither of which she had before. The girl had excused herself to the bathroom where the blonde navigator received a shock Lucy was putting on cosmetics in other words makeup. She looked much more fancy too clad in a set of deep moss green short shorts, pink sneakers and ankle socks plus her zip up pink tank top shirt.

The girl used a rich salmon half pink lip gloss and half lipstick to her mildly plump lips then eyeliner above her eyes. Next was her eyelash extender then her green refractor necklace a present zero got her two Christmases ago. "Lucy what're you doing?" A frazzled Alia asked the horned girl.

Lucy continued to apply the stuff while still speaking to Alia. "Getting ready for a date what else?"

"Oh that's what it is hmm X won't like this you know that to be true young lady." Alia said bringing up the X pat of the equation. "Who is this boy is that Chaud boy who injured yer knee and shoulder?"

"Yes it is Alia and X won't know about it if he does he'll fly off the handle and forbid me to date until I'm 27. I am not a child anymore he has to realize that." Lucy grumped.

"He's just looking out for you missy but he well he can be very overprotective yer right you're not a child anymore you're growing up X still sees you as that timid and terrified child he found years ago its loving but still you're not 7 anymore you go out and have a good time out there." Alia said permitting the girl to go out and enjoy herself.

Soon the doorbell rang and it was Eugene dressed in a red wind breaker jacket with a white t-short underneath and camouflage type jeans. "Hey there Luce ya look nice sexy even."

That comment made the girl blush so bad it made the ripest of tomatoes jealous and frankly took her off guard. "Ahhh ok then Alia its 6:12 we'll be back by 8:00 at HQ pleased don't inform X of this please." And the two lovebirds went out the door to the dating spot.

-several hours later Hunter HQ

It was at least 9:37 PM at Hunter HQ a time when the case loads and work started to wind down as X awaited Lucy's return from Alia's apartment so far nothing it did not take this long to get from her home to HQ when suddenly he heard a light thud or rather a thunk on the Plexiglas wall on the building front and to his shock it was Lucy making out err rather talking with a boy and vice versa with the brown haired boy. Giving him one last peck on the nose the boy left her alone and she slipped inside hoping she was unnoticed and let out a sigh of relief. "Whew! That was close I didn't I could last any longer without sneaking around the building Eugene knows how to treat a girl very good I might add but I think I'm out of the woods X didn't catch me."

"Oh I think you're just entering the woods frankly oh young lady Lucy you've got explaining to do!" X fumed at the teenage girl who shrunk back at seeing him so upset at her.

"Shit!" Lucy cussed out at being caught and late on curfew by X.

"And that's what you'll be in a few minutes young lady who was that boy you were with? And why were you out with him? You know my rules Miss Light no boys after 4:00 PM." X grumped to the teenager who quickly got miffed at his constant overprotective antics.

Alia happened to come in the building hoping to get details about her date only to see X got to her first and giving her a piece of his bionic mind from the looks of it. Getting annoyed at him as usual she walked right up to him and grabbed his collar. "X leave her alone how old is this girl we've been taking care of hmm? Is she 7, or maybe 4 no how about this one she's 13 dammit! If she wants to go out with boys who are we to stop her I can tell Eugene Chaud is a nice guy unlike those three back in the orphanage, Eugene likes her horns miser so don't you go after and grill him. I will not stand by and let the years of dating pass her by girls in 5th grade are dating so it's only fair she does too with a boy she likes."

"B-b-b-b-b-u-u-u-u-t-t-t-t but Alia he was... she was damnit I'm digging a deeper hole aren't I?" X stammered at what Alia was throwing in his face and Lucy simply gloated at being the big shot for once.

-end flashback

"And Eugene was my first boyfriend boy I miss him he's doing viral research right now in Los Angeles." Lucy said sadly missing the first boy she ever loved as he winced from her slight fever. "Damn fever its gonna drive me crazy."

Kanae seemed enchanted by the stuff this girl had been telling her and her brother. "This is good tell us more how long did you go out with him? Did ya ever kiss him hmm? C'mon tell us the details I wanna hear 'em."

"Kanae shush she doesn't have to tell us anything more she needs to rest up." Yuka piped up trying to shush her younger cousin up which got the annoyed reaction from the hunter. Though initially Lucy didn't care for the boy's younger sibling she'd grown on her a bit it was clear her hunter days had entranced the high schooler. Plus the fact was she wasn't dying a painful death she just had a nasty fever so she told Yuka off right then and there.

"Oh no, no, no, no Yuka shut yer trap you don't need to protect me from Kanae in fact Yuka you tell her or me what to do again I'll kick yo' ass." Lucy retorted getting sassy to the college girl inciting a very miffed expression from her.

"Looks like somebody ain't taking your snooty crap cousin for once." Kanae replied agreeing with the rosette hunter. "I do wanna hear more of this."

"Well I guess the next point of interest was the Christmas Winter Ball a few days before vacation I asked Eugene to go with me." The girl went on to explain.

Layer however had to butt in to correct an oversight Lucy mentioned. "Didn't Eugene ask you and not the other way around?" Layer's revelation incited bits of giggling amongst the residents at the building.

"Fine he asked me ok geez Layer what is this correct Lucy day or something hmm? Alright moving on again as I said we prepared ourselves to go sadly I found it was a bit formal my least favorite way of dressing." Lucy went on explaining the dress style for the event.

-begin flashback - begin Around the World (la la la la la la) by ATC

It was a few days before the upcoming Christmas Winter Ball as the girls were going on about their choice of boys they were going with to it. Alia had managed to get some "formal" looking clothes for her to wear to the party which frankly drove her into an uproar. Her outfit was a pink frilly one piece church type dress with a set of green ribbons around the waist which fluttered about from the hair dryer Alia used on the girl rosy locks putting the back into a braided pony tail while a set of buns were around her horns like a flower. Her front locks had a small "M" shaped clip pulling a few locks of hair from her face at an angle. She wore the same cosmetics from her date a few weeks ago with Eugene. Alia even gave her nails a fine light pink lacquering plus some polish to shine them. For footwear she had on darker pink pump shoes slash penny loafers in short she looked like she was going to just short of the prom (isn't she darling folks? ;).

A car horn signaled the two that Eugene was there and using his father's deep navy colored and modified auto-driving street racer car. He was waiting along the curb. "Hey Lucy come on we'll be late c'mon let's have some fun." He called to her from the street to Alia's open window.

"Just a minute Gene lemme get my purse and we can blaze outta here." She called from the window seal. Quick as a flash the dressed up girl ran to the car and took a gratifying look at Alia for helping her on this. It was the HQ's funds that made the dance possible as the school funds were in the red lately the school barely had enough cash to make even one dance so Alia stepped in with a bake sale for cakes and sweets to use as profit to give to the board.

"Have fun there missy have fun. I'll be here shortly for the speech." Alia called to the now speeding away vehicle the Chaud's drove.

- Christmas Winter Ball - 216 Obama Middle School -begin Mega Man 20th Anniversary Metal Man (rock remix)

Upon arrival of the event all of Lucy's friends were there Penny, Arnold, Jade, Jill, Wanda, Dex, Bud, Solo, well everyone was there as the tunes from some old rock 'n roll slash techno album. This was not the type of tunes Lucy wanted to hear and was miffed about the idea. "Ah dammit these're not the tunes I wanna to hear at my dance I wanna hear something heavier or more hard something to jam to. Something more in line like my stuff."

"Why do you even listen to that old stuff huh? There's a load of new great stuff out like Iron Loader, the great Cold Steel, Elfin Hymns (Easter egg folks), and the goodie Living Dead Bots, or Zombie Bionics but you like the older stuff what is it called Powerguy 200 or something? Or was it Powerworker 60? What about that other one what was it again Metalmantalis or something? I think there was another called The Eurasia right?" Penny said getting the bands names completely wrong by a mile.

"They're called Powerman 5000, Europe, Lacuna Coil, Lordi, Janne Da Arc, The Kovenat and Metallica get it right I can listen to what I want to you two no ifs otherwise it's my music not yours." Lucy retorted back getting sassed about her music choices which were oldies (remember 22nd century here not 20th or 21st). "You think they stink oh I'll show you all how good they are just watch me sing them on the stage just to prove I'm right."

Fuming at her friend's lack of musical understanding since frankly they weren't from the 20th century time like she was so she knew more about the tunes and bands from that era than they did and she was going to prove they could still hold up now even after a century had gone by. She ran to the stage where the player drones were just wrapping up their playing and Lucy gave a speech. "Uh um it's come to my attention some of you don't know what real music is show I'll just have to show all what a real band sounds like allow me to introduce you all to one of my favorites Metallica with the hard song "Wherever I May Roam!"

-begin Wherever I May Roam by Metallica

Lucy took the microphone and gulped from the bunches of eyes gazing upon as the words appeared on the karaoke screen but she just turned it away she'd memorized this stuff from singing it so much and she went to sing the lyrics for the students just as Alia happened to join the only to gaze and see her charge while the drones played the other instruments.

Alia stood in awe of how good the girl was considering she sang in the shower all the time in her quarters and her apartment too so she took a seat and watched the girl rock out on front of the outright amazed student body. Lucy sang the song perfectly without a single mistake.

The screen went onto the next song "Show Me What You Got" by Powerman 5000 another favorite of hers. Her friends were equally in awe of her flawless performance even the stubborn Jill and Dex who saw the spectacle for themselves in person.

In short Lucy sang or rather rocked out on Spellbound by Lacuna Coil, Bombshell also by Powerman 5000, Seek and Destroy also by Metallica, Invincible by Pat Benatar, and The Final Countdown by Europe amongst others which left the student body stunned at her skill which left the girl hungry and a bit thirsty too. A bit tired the girl retired to the sanctity of her friends table. "Oh I'm pooped I can't do anymore I am done for the night I'm just going to dance and eat. Hm let's see what we have here pizza, cheese sticks, tacos, pretzels, nachos and cheese oh good stuff. (sees Alia videotaping her) Alia get that blasted camera out of my face I'm not in the mood."

"Oh c'mon missy get into the holiday spirit smile you're on candid camera." Alia joked to the girl who was not amused by the action.

"Alia please cut it out and while I'm at it I'm gonna (Eugene kisses her cheek) ." Lucy trailed off going beet red again making the best and ripest of cherries mad with jealousy.

That action had caused an uproar among her circle of friends especially the girls who hooted and hollered at their friend getting kissed for the first time.

-end flashback

"And that was my first dance and kiss pretty cool huh?" Lucy asked the group who were hopelessly entranced by her life in Abel City.

"Now I'm really jealous you had the perfect life Lucy I wish I had a life like that... " Nana trailed off depressed.

Mayu took her younger Diclonii friend by the shoulder letting her know she still could. "Don't you worry once the Mavericks are dead we can build you a new life here far from those facility jerks."

"That was so romantic and cool too you going up on the stage and singing those tunes how cool wish I could do that I get stage fright so easily. I can't even go for the cheerleading team without getting nervous." Kanae confessed to the hunter.

During this whole time alia was overhearing the recollection of the events the girl experienced in her teen days. "Actually you've all got part of the story Lucy didn't tell you about what happened after her little "smooching" did you young lady?" Alia playfully teased the girl at leaving out a key bit of information she forgot to remember. "Here give the recording a second look look here's Lucy a second after getting kissed (fast forwards the recording) and here's the same scene at least five minutes later the girl was stunned for 10 minutes from that peck."

"Alia why'd ya do that huh trying to embarrass me to hell huh? Well I was embarrassed enough then turn it off I beg you Alia for all that's good and holy in the world turn it off please!" Lucy begged the Reploid woman to turn off the taping of her dance.

"Oh Lucy are you going to explain your high school life to them yet?" Palette piped up from her laptop work getting a miffed expression from the girl.

"It never ends alright last school chapter of my life." The girl went on to the group who listened intently.

-to be continued

Well here it is part 2 of 3 flashback chapters involving the past of Lucy in 22nd century Able City. Next up is her high school years and prom Oh kudos to whomever can guess where her classmates came from and her teacher. But until then please review my other stories entitled: "EctoVectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Horns of a Spider", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", Power Ranger Dimension Legends, and "Diclonius Goddess of Steel". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	11. School days – High School

Maverick Hunter KLN 11

Again folks the story is rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up for basic swearing and robot violence. Again I don't own E. Lied or Megaman X or any character appearing in any series otherwise we'd see Sigma threatening Kakuzawa and Vile fighting Mariko. Now here's chapter 11 of Maverick Hunter KLN and the 3rd part of the 3 flashback chapters detailing Lucy's life in 22nd Century Able City… this is part 3 of School Days. This chapter entails her days and key moments as a high school freshman to a senior and graduate. Now don't you worry her mom will show up too and explain this to her.

-begin opening theme One More Time by Kotono Shibuya

-chapter 11 - School days – High School

And so the residents of the inn wanted to know about Lucy's high school life as the girl hunter went on to the final chapter of her school days. "Well I will explain one thing just to get it outta the way during my summer vacation after 8th grade I went into becoming a hunter. Two weeks later after getting approval from Commander Signas there was trouble on Central Highway which led into the battle of Red Alert and their charismatic leader Red. That also inducted Axl into the Hunters. But that's a story for another time. (see my spin-off story "Maverick Hunter KLN Rise of Red Alert" for the details)"

"Well tell it some other time then." Nana said to the taller Diclonii girl.

However Kanae was frankly getting antsy for more info. "Ok, ok, ok, let's start up the flashbacks here already. I wanna hear more of this stuff its exciting. Gimme the juicy stuff."

"You rush me I will go slower Kanae remember that." Lucy warned the high school freshman. "Well after my vacation I entered into East Kattelox High School. I frankly had no idea how much my popularity had gone up after my becoming a hunter boy was I in for a surprise."

-begin flashback - East Kattelox High School

As the rookie hunter girl walked toward her new high school building named East Kattelox she couldn't shake the feeling the students waiting outside were staring at her which frankly had never happened before. She suddenly became self conscious looking over her nice wardrobe she wasn't an elite fashionista but she did have nice looking clothes not designer but good looking ones nonetheless. Her outfit consisted of a white wind breaker rain jacket over a pink tank top and light grey shorts. She also wore pink ankle socks with white sneakers it was nothing that unusual.

Her friend Penny (dressed in a lime tank and black pleated skirt and green sandal shoes/her blonde hair was now in a long weaved braid) went up to her followed by Jade, Wanda, Jeneal, Luna, Arnold, Geo, Dex, Yai, and Sonia Strumm. Jade was wearing a white t-shirt with a black open front vest plus green camouflage pants plus hiking shoes.

Wanda wore a thin light fabric short sleeved blouse and hip hugger jeans while she had bright red dyed streaks on the tips her bangs. Jeneal was wearing a stylish beige blouse and grey plaid skirt with white jeans underneath. She looked very stylish indeed with the outfit on.

Luna wore a teal button up sweater (it was open) while underneath was a baby blue tank plus her long white dress skirt was worn as well. Her long light blonde locks were worn into a long French curled braid. Arnold had gotten contacts and wore a long sleeved shirt whose center was deep yellow while the sides and sleeves were white plus his never fail jeans which he always wore. Geo however wore a deep blue t shirt with a long sleeved white shirt under it. A light orange ascot was around his neck plus he wore a set of light brown jeans plus a black belt.

Dex was wearing a deep green t shirt bearing a bog red "D" plus jean shorts as well. Yai however had put her rich silky blonde locks into a long ponytail going to her lower back. Her outfit was a plaid red open front vest with a tank underneath plus some black form fitting pants showing her frankly curvy legs despite her rather short height. Sonia however wore a white hoodie shirt with deep fuchsia stripes on the long sleeves plus form fitting bell bottom jeans as she liked to start new style trends occasionally. Looking around at her new crowd of the student body the girl knew she was being stared at. "Ok why is everyone staring at me are my clothes that crappy or too kiddy? What is going on you guys… do I need to know some unknown rule here?"

"What do you mean? You don't know do ya?" Arnold asked his old classmate who swiftly shook her head.

"They've never had a celebrity around before that's why." Dex answered the frankly frazzled rosette.

"Uh… run that by me again?" Was all Luce could say to Dex.

Sonya then went on about how the whole 8th grade saw her fighting the forces of Red Alert the elite bounty hunter vigilante group. "Oh c'mon all of Obama Middle School saw you lay waste to the Red Alert Syndicate. Don't deny it Luce."

"Just come on let's get to class ahh freshman year we're definitely moving up." Yai said proudly flaunting her killer body that the girls had developed over the years not to mention the boys. In the years since coming to Abel City with X Lucy's life was mostly peaceful and enjoyable. But in every Eden there were serpents like Toji from her grade school years was one of them… there was the trio of snobby girls Beatrice Orchards and her two girl cronies were the somewhat infamous brat pack consisting of the black haired Thai, French and Greek mix girl Elisabeth Delmas or just "Sissi" which the whole student body knew not to call her or risk getting beat up.

The other girl Krystella Allster was a total and complete backstabber yet you wouldn't guess that by looking at her. Her rich yet light brunette hair and pale blue eyes drove most boys nuts and their allied boytoys ranging from the arrogant jerk of a jock Josh Kelly the team football captain and Dex and Bud's main rival. There was the jerk Clay Roberts and the final scumwad Dave Daniels.

The six of them tried everything they could to put the girl down but she was much too clever and when push came to shove literally she could outfight them. The group had been suspended a few times for after X had a few calls to their folks plus teacher parent meetings. Beatrice and Sissi hated the hunter as did the rest of her little clan. Lucy had literally yanked them all from their high status pedestal of popularity. Not to mention the fact Lucy was not scared of them. Clay once tried putting a photo of her getting sick on the Gravitron ride at the Rock Land the city amusement park. Though no one knew it Luce was pretty clever with computers after all Douglas taught her everything and sent a worm program to erase it then send a few viruses that way to ensure the punks knew not to pick a fight with her be it real life or cyberspace.

However these were minor problems as once she and her friends were in homeroom Lucy was hounded by raving hunter fans. They all wanted to know the real reason for her to becoming a hunter. Well it started just a few days before summer vacation. X was doing a safety session for a Sunday school group of four year olds but only a few minutes into the assembly the church burst into flames. The children were evacuated only the shortest child Miki Ruthe sadly didn't make it. Lucy managed to her out but too much smoke had poisoned her small fragile lungs and the child died in the 8th grader's arms. Shortly the following Wednesday X resigned himself from the Hunter front lines and tried more peaceful methods.

Lucy felt no choice but to fill in for him and help Zero. X strongly hated the idea letting her run around getting shot at and potentially dying. Alia, Douglas, Lifesavor and especially commander Signas thought it was best Zero need backup and allowed the girl to register herself for training.

The long story short Red Alert appeared wanting Axl back for his transformation and copy ability. Zero, Luce and the rookie hunter kicked some ass however X however returned as it seemed the three could only do so much on their own so X left his retirement and stepped back in the Hunter saddle again. The Maverick criminal Sigma was not surprisingly behind the incident and once again he was defeated… however now Axl and Lucy were on his "list" to take out. But that was the summer this was school time… Lucy figured her status wasn't going to last very long once the buzz of her being the newest hunter things would die down and she could get some peace.

-homeroom

Upon getting to their new homeroom the hunter saw her friends and herself in a new light. Her fame had continued even to her teacher the redheaded Mr. Marrick Cizik. His outfit was a bit more relaxed than most of the faculty but his methods though unorthodox got excellent results. He even attempted to have her as the class representative but she firmly declined insisting Yai or Luna were better choices.

Sadly homeroom wasn't going so hot… the girl couldn't get one moment of peace as she now had a new found celebrity status going around the student body like the Sigma Virus through a cruise liner not a good thing at all.

However her troubles were still about to increase this time involving the most prissy, stuck up, spoiled and arrogant girl in school… Beatrice. She was on the warpath mostly to snub Lucy's new hunter status and humiliate her or if it came down to it allow her access to the "cool crowd" which frankly were just a bunch of stuck up jerks and prissy girls flaunting their popularity to the less fortunate student body. Lucy was not going to be swayed by this bratty she-devil…. Beatrice only wanted Luce around to improve her own selfish status.

By the time 3rd period rolled around the two were once again in an argument over well frankly the refusal to be Beatrice's right hand girl. "Beatrice I said no before I mean it! Now back off before I really get angry at you!" The hunter fumed at the popular girl.

Beatrice wasn't someone who was denied things very often and fumed back. "How dare you talk to me that way Lucy Light watch yer mouth!"

Spouting off a quick comeback the girl retaliated. "Oh hmm watch my mouth huh hmm well lemme try this one then are you watching it… (they watch her mouth) frag you! Beatrice I am not scared of you neither is the rest of the student body not like before and frankly I could care less about my hunter celebrity bullshit but I'll say this at least I don't flaunt my skinny ass around like you three do. You mess with me I will mess back got it now go away I have to eat my lunch with my friends ta." Luce said riling up the brat pack.

"You made a big mistake Lucy you're on my list." The bratty girl hissed to Lucy.

Fluffing her pink locks back Lucy retorted back unafraid. "Ooh I'm shaking in my proton boots."

Needless to say she rarely had any problems with the group as she was way too strong for them to fight or tech savy to outsmart on the digital plane. However in her sophomore year her life was dealt a cruel blow… her boyfriend Eugene Chaud was moving out of town as his father was getting a job promotion in Houston meaning the two young lovers had to separate and go different ways.

-Jones Café - begin Free by Powerman 5000

The two had decided to make one last date before he moved the following week. They spent the early part of the day at the Jones Café for breakfast. It was sad that she'd miss the boy. "Eugene do you really have to move?"

The boy nodded sadly. "Yup. Sorry but I gotta go with my family Luce."

Taking a few bites of her hash browns then a swig of her orange juice she replied back. "Damn. Ahh I don't think I'll ever meet a boy like you ever again for as long as I live." Lucy let a small tear dribble down her left cheek.

"Ahh Luce don't be so glum… besides we can spend the whole Saturday together. We can go to the Tsunami Water Park at Rock Land then go to Olive Garden for some fancy pasta or something." The boy said trying to cheer her up.

-and so

The two young lovers then went about the water park… Eugene was a bit distracted by her swim suit a somewhat revealing low cut pink two piece. She'd worn it the day before the Red Alert mission. The pair went several of the water slides including Thunder Night. The slide was pitch black as micro speakers created thunder sounds until the final splash down.

Next they went on the wave pool using their boogie boards. After getting that done they went to the Hyper Rapids… a simulated white water rafting path. Air was pumped into the path to imitate rapids. Next was the Water Demon Jungle a rainforest styled river path using holographic animals that "attacked" the guests.

Next they stopped for lunch getting some burgers with frankly everything… err in Lucy's case bacon, cheese, hot sauce, lettuce, zesty dill pickles, mustard, and two beef patties. Eugene had never seen a girl eat so much… it was one of the many things he liked about Lucy. Her almost male appetite was the stuff of legend at lunch. She had a stomach made of as Sonya said "scrap iron" or as Dex joked her first toy was a garbage disposal.

The life of Lucy before coming to Abel City was something she never talked about… she didn't want anyone to know she came from the 20th Century or that her horns real not mechanical. She hated lying to everyone but still she figured it was for the best. Then the pair was off to more of the dry rides… the bumper cars. Lucy chased her guy at every turn. In laser tag she managed to pick off everyone and won free tickets to any free rides of her choice. The pair went on the Ferris wheel and while holding hands they ended up kissing the whole time and reluctantly had to break it up as their turn on the ride ended.

The now hand in hand lovebirds then went to the next set of rides… the roller coasters. Their first was the "Gigas Titan" a massively tall behemoth of a coaster involving a 200 foot hill then practically straight down. Then the Gigas' cousin the "Mind Scrambler" a super fast coaster designed with the utmost of technology. High pressured air hoses sped the carts along then through tight angled turns, a spiral, then several loops and the finale the massive water view drop. The coaster actually dropped under the nearby wave pool shielded by high strength glass giving the swimmers a nice view in their swimming.

By the time the two got to the go-carts the sun was getting lower in the sky as it was getting closer to 4:45 almost time for dinner. But they went on the Paratrooper, the high spinning "Gravitron", fast moving racer ride the "Typhoon", they went on the music blaring "Sirius Music Jammer" a ride then went around in circles as tunes played, and they finished up with the "Superdropper" a tall spire which had seats then dropped them down at high speeds toward the ground only to stop just at the bottom. Finally it was time to leave and get something to eat as the date's topper.

-Olive Garden restaurant

At the Olive Garden Eugene ordered rigatoni with alfredo sauce, sausage and garlic bread sticks plus Dr. Pepper soda. Lucy however ordered a plate of beef and cheese filled ravioli covered by fine cheese sauce plus the breadsticks. Eugene had also requested the waiter put up some romantic candles to enhance the mood.

The other goers gave the young kids a good once over as many chuckled a bit seeing these two kids deeply in love. But sadly the day had to end as Eugene walked the girl to Alia's apartment where Alia was casually waiting.

Sharing one last kiss the two finally parted ways as Eugene's dad arrived to pick him up as he drove off while Alia gently hugged the teary eyed girl. Her dog Jiro was yapping wagging his tail wanting fed no ifs, ands or buts he was hungry. He'd gotten bigger over the years and apparently a bit overly friendly as he tried to pounce on any new person he saw. And so that was the only major event of her sophomore year… her junior year was going to hopefully be a lot better.

-junior year 11th grade

The discussion of the year was Junior Prom… everyone was getting excited about it even Lucy. Though she was single she'd no intention of missing this event after all a high school student generally has only two proms to go to excluding the event where an upper class student asks a freshman or sophomore to go that is. So Luna was bragging about her date as the group of friends ate lunch. "I'm so going to love going to prom ahh we're really growing up it seems like it was just yesterday we all met in our grade school years."

"Yeah I guess those were the good old days when things were simple." Lucy admitted.

Arnold was thinking over the issue now. "Yeah it seems like first grade was just a day ago when I met ya Luce… where'd the years go huh?" He casually joked.

Luce had to smile at Arnold's joke despite her attempts not to. He'd really changed from the nerdy boy in those days… now he was a tough but easy going guy with the best looking red hair. Lucy went beet red thinking about that something her friends took notice of. "Something wrong Luce?" Jeneal asked her longtime grade school friend.

Realizing she was being stared at she faked something they'd fall for. "Ahh no don't worry about me just some basic heartburn too much hot peppers I guess. I'm really looking forward to prom though just have to find a date to go with."

"My cousin could go with you." Yai suggested.

"Glyde no thank you he's a stuck up snob no offense Yai." Lucy replied not wanting to disrespect the blonde.

"I'll see if I can scrounge up a nice guy for ya Luce. After all I do my best." Solo said trying to help her out.

Brushing away a pink lock the hunter then smiled a bit to him. "Thanks you guys… I guess I'll cross the prom bridge when I come to it."

But it turned out whatever date Solo found for her he'd be sadly disappointed as an anonymous call claimed there was a shipment of Dark Chips being smuggled into the dock's warehousing area so as her job was to prevent Maverick crime she was told to go to a hidden stakeout point.

And so Lucy and X waited and waited in the hidden spot for the shipment only nothing came… the minutes ticked by as they turned to hours when it was finally discovered the call was a prank made by some inner city street gang just having "some fun" as they put it so colorfully or in this case so arrogantly.

Needless to say Lucy was very pissed off about the whole thing… since because of some gang prank she not only missed her Junior prom but also missed out on seeing her date… an old friend of Solo from out of town named Jake Rockwell a rugged, tough person but also avid animal lover. His Siberian Husky Shadow meant quite a bit to him. Shadow was just a small runt of the litter but Jake took him anyway. Shadow was the guy's best buddy. Jake was only in town for that day… and left the next. His short black hair and deep blue eyes were a magnet for the ladies but Lucy missed her chance because of some punks joke.

Frankly and understandable Lucy was very hurt by the development and ignored X for at least a month. The veteran hunter had really hit a sore spot with his adoptive daughter plus Alia was constantly trying to cheer the girl up but no avail came of it.

And so time went on as the girl's final year of school started… Her Senior Year. The make or break time in her school life since the following summer she'd be done and off to whatever career she chose. But she'd already chosen her profession… to be a Maverick Hunter.

-HQ Lucy's room 9:58 PM -begin Amaranth by Nightwish

And so she was resting on her bed at HQ when suddenly her phone went off… she wondered who it could be. Picking it up she asked who it was. "Hello who is this?"

"Lucy good I finally got a hold of you." Lucy immediately knew who it was… it was Eugene Chaud her old boyfriend.

"Eugene? Eugene yeah um why're you calling at this time of night? I gotta go to dreamland soon it's a school night remember?" The rosette said over her phone.

"Yeah I know but I had to call you I'm coming back to Abel City to finish the rest of my year. But I might not be able to get with you a friend of mine… a female friend might be coming along. But before you complain I still enjoy the memories we had back then never forget that Luce I still love you." The boy said as Lucy went red in blush knowing he was speaking the truth… even after all the time they went their own way she still loved him and he still loved her.

"Oh ok well maybe the three of us can catch up somewhere or do something like a day at Rock Land or a day of shopping didn't you like that game series Resident Evil? I think Resident Evil X64: Armageddon is out now on sale." Lucy said to him. "Um Eugene if by some freak chance things don't work out do you think somehow some way we could go back together?"

The phone went silent for a bit Lucy thought the guy had no reason to resume their relationship when he spoke sternly back to her. "Dunno hard to say I guess like you always say we'll cross that certain brigde when we come to it. Goodnight Luce sweet dreams my she-devil." He said saying his pet name for her making go red again.

"Goodnight Break Man I'll hopefully see you soon." Lucy said as she calmly hung the phone.

She began looking up at her ceiling… scooting off the bed she looked out over Abel City. To think her life had come to this. She owed a lot to X and Alia, even Zero and Axl. They were her family and friends and accepted her without question. Then there were her classmates. Soon she'd be graduating high school and be finding her place in the world or rather trying to defend it.

Getting back into bed she flipped off the lights then soon fell asleep nodding into dreamland.

-next day

At school the girl was greeted by the sight of something bizarre… Beatrice, Sissi and Krystella along with their three boytoys Clay, Dave and Josh were getting arrested for possession of Dark Chips those illegal Reploid powerup chips known to increase strength but eventually corrupt their systems. "Hmm Penny I never thought they'd turn out to be criminals did you?"

Penny whispered into Lucy's ear. "Nope but good riddance I say the school's better off without their snotty attitudes."

Eventually back to another and final year of homeroom the students then began discussing how they'd go about their college years and futures. But then the topic now was senior prom… something Lucy wasn't sure she could attend because she was a hunter as Maverick trouble was liable to spring up at any time or day ergo she might have to miss her senior prom too. Solo took a concerned glance at his hunter friend. "So Luce you going to prom this year? Maybe X will let ya go hmm?"

"Doubt it I have to be on potential full alert during the latter end of the school year." The girl said gruffly as she leaned back in her desk. "I honestly don't think I can go… again."

That is until she got a call from her cell phone… class hadn't started just yet so she answered it. "Hello Lucy Light who is this? Eugene? What! What is it huh? What? Ok I'll meet you at Burger King after school then." Turning off her cell her group of friends gave her a sly set of looks making her go a bit red. "What?What?"

"Are you and Eugene back together? C'mon Luce tell us is it true?" Luna playfully poked the girl's ribs trying to get an answer from… she only succeeded in tickling her.

"Hoo! Hoo! Woohoo! Ahh my ribs are ticklish stop it! Ohhhooo!" Lucy cried out as Luna was tickle torturing her into confessing whatever she knew.

Sonya wanted to know whatever Lucy was hiding. "C'mon Luce answer or Luna won't stop c'mon."

Subaru however tried to break up this ticklefest. "Ok, ok, ok, ladies enough of this crap Luce what's really going on?" Luna finally stopped her childish torture of the hunter.

Bud and Dex turned around to listen as Lucy explained. "It's nothing he's just coming back into town for the rest of his senior year that's all."

Slumping back into her seat Jade was totally disappointed. She knew Eugene and the hunter had something and she hoped it was up and running again but no avail. "Ahh dammit! Nothing juicy… darn."

"I'm sorry? You all know I'm not a bragger." Lucy confessed as the circle of rounds let out a round of groans and moans in disappointment. "Not my fault."

And so school started up as the classes came and went on until finally school was out… Lucy then hopped atop her hoverboard she received for the last Christmas and sped along through town until finally making her way to Burger King.

Hopping off the board she activated its personal locking code to keep crooks from taking it while she was inside.

-Burger King interior

Looking around the place she finally found who she was looking for… Eugene. He was dressed in a red tank top with a blue open front jean fabric vest and his trademark camouflage pants. He waved to her to sit with him. Walking to him she plopped herself down. "So where's the mistress at hmm?"

"Who?" He said apparently acting dumb.

"Geez do you have a bag of screws loose in yer head your girl friend that's who!" Lucy spat to him making him cringe. Lucy always did have a temper like that of a fiery volcano. Anyone who pissed her off was in a serious hurting.

"Oh sorry about that she's not coming… an old childhood pal of hers was back in Houston. They want to catch up on things so I went back by myself. She was a bit snobby anyways. You're a lot better." He said being frank as Lucy again went beet red making the best strawberries envious.

Regaining her cool the hunter then replied back to her ex. "Look um Eugene I don't have a date… to prom that is. Would you go with me?"

"Hellz yeah why not be like the old days in junior high." The blue eyed boy said back happy to go with her one last time. The two then give the other a big deep hug and finally kiss.

Breaking the smooching Lucy got up from her seat. "Uh I gotta get to Alia's get my dress ready I am not missing this dance for anything no matter what the mavericks are up to. Later Break Man."

"Later She-Devil. Good luck with X." He said giving a thumbs up to her for luck as she then went out the door.

-begin Free by Powerman 5000

As the girl sped along her board she put flipped her personal music player on to blare one of her favorite tunes from Powerman 5000 in this case Free getting looks from various onlookers who saw some speeding girl blaring some old music from the 2000's era.

Lucy sped across the highway's sidewalk and went on her way to Alia's apartment. She leapt off the sidewalk then hovered along the guardrail like a maniac then hop she went from a parked car then came to the Hikaru Draw Bridge the only draw bridge in the city. She went at full speed up the increased incline then zoom right over the gap. "It's Party Time! I wanna party! Let's burn some fossil fuel!" The girl excitedly spouted off as she sped along until finally stopping at Alia's residence.

Walking up to her door she rang the bell. The tired likes of the blonde woman were a real sight her usually well groomed saffron locks were a total rat's nest. She had serious bedhead… must've had a long shift yesterday. "Oh Lucy what is it?" Alia asked in a tired mumbling voice.

"Alia I need your help… I need a prom dress, make up, shoes, perfume, the works preferably rental." Lucy proudly proclaimed to the frankly tired navigator.

Blinking a few times as if to see if the girl was playing a prank she realized Lucy was being serious about the issue. "Young lady you're serious aren't you? Well X will not like this not one bit."

"X and Zero can handle anything that comes up plus Axl can help them out. I am not missing the supposed best night of my life. I missed my junior prom I will not miss my senior prom not for anything." Lucy said firmly to the woman Reploid.

"Ok then we'll get started right away but one thing who's your date?" Alia asked.

"Eugene's back in town to finish his senior year. We're going together like in the old days." Lucy added proudly.

And so the Reploid mother figure and Lucy began gathering her prom supplies… a rental dress, some perfume named Siren Blaze, shoes, makeup, and other essentials like hair gloss and ribbons.

However word soon spread about HQ that Lucy was going to prom… the word eventually spread to X himself and he was not pleased in the least. The idea of her running around having fun at prom while she should be taking out mavericks wasn't on his to-do list. Zero however though thought since her junior prom was missed because of some group of thug's idea of a joke she should go and have fun like any normal teenage girl should. Even Axl agreed and expressed interest in attending alongside her there though he was voted to be on stand by.

Commander Signas however had the three hunters placed on ready alert in case of trouble but Lucy was going to her prom whether X liked the idea or not which made Alia very happy.

And so the months went by until finally it was prom night… at long last Alia had finished the girl's prom look: Alia found a mid-cut back-less sleeveless metallic pink dress, pink slipper heels, her pink locks were decorated with a green scrunchie with long green ribbons. Her scarlet eyes were accented by blue eyeliner, lash extender, light skin toned nail lacquer, and light lip gloss. A white scarf-like ascot was tied around her neck as well as her green refractor necklace.

Looking herself over in the mirror she gave a remark. "Hot dammit I look good."

"Well yes you certainly do… so can I expect you home by next dawn hmm?" Alia asked as she brushed some stray locks of hair into place.

"You think I'm going to… ooh boy Alia you got a dirty Reploid mind how could you even think something like that hmm? Eugene and I haven't dated for years why would I do "that"?" Lucy huffed knowing full well what Alia was referring to.

"Just a thought young lady just a thought take it easy." Alia joked trying to calm the frazzled girl down.

By the time Alia had added the last details to Lucy's rental prom dress her date was there was a car horn being honked and a knock on the door… it was Eugene Chaud. It was time to go.

Eugene was there and again using his father's deep navy colored and modified auto-driving street racer car like last time. He stepped out of the car so Alia and his date could get a look at him… he was very dashing in his deep grey tux. He gestured for the girl to hold out her hand and he put on a lily and blue rose corsage to her wrist getting her beet red again. "There you go blushing again I must have that effect on you."

"Have a good time now. Course I know you will." Alia added.

"C'mon Eugene let's have some fun… let's go dance our asses off! It's party time!" Lucy yelled out as the pair hopped into the car and sped off.

-East Kattelox High School - "Date with your awaiting Destiny" Senior Prom

Once the two seniors had arrived at the school they saw all of their friends were there… Wanda and Arnold were apparently going together. Lan and Mayl Sakurai were also going as a couple, Dex had unsurprisingly the tall blonde girl from the cheerleading squad Tiffany Grant. In fact she was the school's tallest period but she was a few inches shorter than Dex.

Solo and Geo were there with Jeneal and Sonya Strumm along with Luna, Yai, Hikari, Justin, Lily, Rick, Sally, Misty, Haruka, Penny, Ace, Mana, Jamie, Kai, Zach, James, Isabelle, and Jill. Everyone was there for frankly they all hoped would be the best night of their lives.

– begin One More Chance by Yukie Nakama

And so the prom began as the students danced into the night as the song One More Chance by Yukie Nakama one of Lucy's favorites was blaring from the large speaker and sound system.

Eugene showed his hand to his date as he put her into a slow turn around as her friends followed suit. Lucy called to Penny and Subaru. "You guys havin' fun?"

Subaru simply had his lips occupied with Sonya but gave a thumbs up to her as the pair clad in black tux and cream pink dress danced along. Penny however called back to her. Her shining green dress was a sight to see. Her green eyes shone like emeralds in the flashing dance lights. "Course why wouldn't I be having fun? It's our senior prom we're supposed to have fun. Let's party on! Whoooo!"

"That's the spirit Penny!" Bud called to her as his date also a cheerleader and girlfriend Emerald Stone a green eyed redhead with a fiery temper almost like Lucy's but most of the time she was a kitten. Her dress was a blazing sun yellow which reflected the flashing lights off from it.

"You tell her Bud! Go Penny!" Emerald said to her date enjoying herself.

Solo and his date Jeneal however weren't on the dance floor instead were talking over one of the many white tables near the food in this case pizza, cold soda, burgers, and cookies plus other sorts of varying junk food like hotdogs and fries.

And so it finally came time for the crowning of king and queen of the dance. The student council leader Anita Blaine read off the votes. The results were staggering. "Hmm it's come to my attention that for this year's king and queen the votes are clear the winner's are would you put on a drum roll please (drum roll starts) thank you and they are… Eugene Chaud and Lucy Light c'mon up here you two c'mon you earned it! Give us a speech c'mon!"

Gulping a bit to herself as butterflies fluttered in her stomach Lucy was dragged along by her date and there the two were on the podium for all the student body to see. The lights focused on the pair as Lucy went a deep shade of red rivaling the best Macintosh apples. "Ooh boy... Err you wanted me for prom queen? Why? Why vote for me?" Lucy uttered as she was hopelessly lost at why she was voted such a title.

Anita went over to her. "Why wouldn't we vote for you? You mean you… you didn't know?" Lucy shook her head no. "We all saw you kick that Red Alert group's rear end's into next week and take out Sigma! It must've been such a rush to do that I know I'd be psyched."

"You think I enjoyed that I ran around a radio tower, a lava factory, a race track, a forest, fought on a flame engulfed battleship fleet, infiltrated a tunnel base. I took on a giant scorpion mecha, went into cyberspace and fought a walking artillery unit named Snipe Anteater, and went hop, hop on some jets at 3000 feet above the ground. It was not fun! I joined up with the hunter's so I could protect something very precious to me… my home, family and… and… getting a bit choked up her my friends I met all those years ago. After that little girl passed away in that fire I promised myself as long as I lived no one would suffer maverick pain when I'm around. It wasn't for glory or a rush it was to protect you all. Thank you I'm done."

For a few agonizing silent moments the crowd was speechless when suddenly Bud burst out crying. "That is the most beautiful and noble thing I ever heard! Go Lucy!"

Soon the crowd began cheering for their resident hero and queen of the prom as she once again went beet red. Eugene added his view to this little spectacle. "There ya go blushing again Luce. C'mon let's get crowned now."

Anita then placed the golden hued tiara-like crown on her head and the next one was for her date Eugene. "Ok then queen what will the last song be for the night? It's your call something with easy listening or something heavy like we know you listen to all the time."

"Anita you really have to ask? Heavy! Put on "It's Party Time" by 45 Grave! And turn the stuff up we'll rock our prom into the ground! C'mon!" Lucy hollered out as the tune began playing.

-begin Party Time by 45 Grave

Seconds later the students then began dancing like the fools they were err at least for the night they were anyways. Eugene and Lucy had their final dance of their final school year… and they enjoyed it. The girl hopped up to the podium then grabbed the nearby mike. "Do ya wanna party! Tell me if ya wanna party!"

Needless to say at long last yet so sadly prom was over with and it was time to go home. Lucy walked to the car when suddenly Eugene grabbed her and gave her a frenching. Out of surprise and shock she didn't resist and frankly caught her friend's as she put her arms around the boy she had opened her heart to. Finally the two parted. "You animal you." Lucy joked to the boy who gave a goofy grin back.

-eventually

Eventually the time came for graduation as the future had come. Invited were X, Axl, Zero, Douglas, Commander Signas, Lifesavor, and an especially proud and tearfully happy Alia. With a toss of her hat she was a graduate and now full time Maverick Hunter.

While at a picnic table Alia mentioned something interesting. "You commander I need more help in the navigation can you see if you can do anything about it? I need a cartography expert and mechanical expert on enemy body construction."

"Hmm I'll see what I can do until then you'll have to wait." Signas replied back.

-end flashback

"And so that comes full circle that's my life folks." Lucy said finishing her school years story.

"Dinner's ready everyone." Mayu and Nana called to the group using the gas powered stove to cook the food.

"If I may ask young lady what do we have?" layer asked curiously.

"Fried pork sticks, rice, traditional tossed salad and juice." Nana said proud of herself at the dishes of food.

Drooling a bit Lucy called to them. "Hey where's my grub hmm?"

Alia sadly had to bust Lucy's bubble. "Sorry Luce but until that fever goes away it's nothing but soup and fluids for you." Alia set her a bowel of homemade chicken noodle soup and garlic bread.

"Ahh… dammit god dammit." Lucy grumbled looking her soup over. "Could you at least save me some of the pork sticks?"

"Hmm why not after all you did for us it's the least we can do for you." The college boy replied pleasantly to her gracious relief.

After dinner was eaten and since there was nothing do to the group went to bed. Lucy relaxed herself on the couch as Kohta pulled the blanket over her frankly tough feminine form. "Night Luce sweet dreams."

"Night Kohta." She said back as she slowly drifted into slumber.

-to be continued

Well here you all go the final flashback chapter involving the past of Lucy in 22nd century Abel City. Now we go back into the Maverick battles. But until then please review my other stories entitled: "EctoVectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Horns of a Spider", "Cybertronian Invasion", "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", Power Ranger Dimension Legends", and "Diclonius Goddess of Steel". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	12. Booster Forest

Maverick Hunter KLN 12

Again folks the story is rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up for basic swearing and robot violence. Again I don't own E. Lied or Megaman X or any character appearing in any series otherwise we'd see Vile threatening Kurama and Sigma fighting Mariko. Well we return to the basic Maverick fighting structure of the story this time we find out Mayu is taking a field trip to the city zoo and needs some helper chaperones … which she hand picks as Layer, Zero and (guilting) Lucy herself. This chapter entails Bando's return as well as hints to who Kurama's helpers are (I'm shocked no one's guessed at their true names yet).

-chapter 12 – Booster Forest

-Inn

It was early dawn just before sunup as Lucy slowly stirred from slumber… She looked around the room and was grateful she wasn't still sick her head wasn't pounding like a jackhammer. Someone was coming down the stairs… it was Kohta. He looked at her and knelt near her looking over her temperature.

"Morning beautiful." He said to her resting form giving her a peck on her forehead glad to her feeling better as the girl went beet red.

"Kohta stop it yer embarrassing me. I'm going red you're so bad." She flirtatiously joked back to him. "Better go get the others up get breakfast ready. Let's see if I can get up." Slowly but steadily the hunter got up from the couch and tried to stand… low and behold she was just fine no more fever.

-and so

As the group went on over early breakfast the door suddenly opened showing the mighty hunter trio had returned from battle. "Yes we were out all night spare us the pep talk Yuka." X grumped out to the college girl as he flopped down in the easy chair. "I am beat."

"It was really tough out there Vile had us really worked over." Zero said taking off his helmet letting his long blonde locks flow down. "But lucky we stopped him."

However the group now looked over Axl… err rather what he was missing. He saw them staring at the sparking stump of a left lower arm. "Oh this eh don't worry I'll be fine Alia and Palette will have me fixed up in no time."

Axl took a seat as he deactivated his armor. "Ya shoulda seen the fight! We were knockin' Vile all around the town. I kicked him and all then slice I saw my arm gone. Vile said "Stand down you worthless adversary" and I said never. I said it's just a scratch and X went off saying scratch my arms off! And I said back to him I've suffered worse then we kicked his shiny metal ass! Whoo!" Axl whooped out obviously enjoying his retelling of the fight then he suddenly cringed. "Ok I hurt now time on pain receptor has expired I'm feeling it now medic."

"Axl, Axl, axl you're a glutton for punishment y'know that right?" Kanae said to him while just gave a wild grin back knowing he is a glutton for punishment.

"Well Lucy you look a lot better." Nana said to her much improved condition.

Looking herself in the nearby mirror she had to agree. "Damn. I look good I need to work out just a tad more firm up that fine butt of mine." Lucy then gave it a slight smack as X spat out his coffee at how scandalous Lucy was acting in front.

"Lucy stop that you're acting indecent!" X sputtered out to his adopted Diclonii daughter. "Let me make myself clear young lady you will not act like this under my roof." Alia then proceeded to smack him upside his head to shut him up.

"Actually the Inn's Kohta's roof and HQ is the governments so your point is rendered mute X." Palette explained to his obvious shocked expression still typing on her laptop.

"Oh that reminds me my class is having a trip to the newly built Viridian Zoo for a "hands on" biology lesson." Little Mayu mentioned to the group.

"Wish I could go kiddo but I'm disarmed here. Ouch! Dammit Alia be careful!" Axl whined as Alia put a few new wires into place to replace the torn ones.

"Ah ya big baby!" Kanae sassed to him and got Axl to childishly stick his tongue out at her.

Lucy couldn't resist the opportunity to have some fun with him. "Yo Axl uh does it hurt now here or here?" Lucy used a vector to smack the torn joint then the shoulder.

"LUCY YER SICK! OUCH!" Axl yelled out trying to go after her but sadly he couldn't as he was strapped down on a portable repair gurney from the rover.

"I thought it was funny Axl it'll get ya outta our hair for a bit. Ok kiddo what's this zoo thing ya got going?" Zero went on to ask the girl about her trip.

Looking over the form she looked and looked then looked some more. "Well the class needs a few extra chaperones to go along I wanted Kohta and Yuka to come along."

However the looks on the two college kids showed they'd classes to go to… Kanae couldn't do it as she was in high school so the girl looked to Zero, Layer and Lucy too. "Unless Zero, you Layer and Lucy can go with us then instead I hope."

"You hope?" Layer asked cocking a violet hued brow also on her laptop typing away.

"Yup." The girl replied again but looked to Nana… she'd never been to a zoo before she'd been locked up for years in the facility like some guinea pig. "I wanted Nana to go but I'm afraid somebody will spot her and her horns… what can I do for her she's my best friend."

"Hmm I've an idea that'll work… Lucy do you still have your old sizable headband in case we traveled?" Alia asked the teenaged hunter as took her bag from the nearby closet then dug through until pay dirt she found it.

Tossing it to the blonde navigator Alia set it with a few adjustments on Nana's head as presto her horns were gone now from sight. Nana took a look at the navigators that asked "how'd you do it?". "Holographic projection technology… now go along Zero, Layer have fun with him and Lucy keep them under control no Reploid romancing." Palette teased the blonde and violet haired navigator as they got ready into some street clothes as Lucy went upstairs to get dressed herself.

By the time the three were ready they essentially had to dash out the door after the middle school kid… she was a bit faster than she looked. The three officers of Hunter HQ had to sprint after her. "You know for a spry looking early staged pubescent girl Mayu's very fast." Layer mentioned overstating the obvious to the other two.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Lucy whined running after the little munchkin to her school.

"Ok Luce Mayu and Nana are romantically involved." Zero deadpanned to her as the sound of a record scratching went off in Lucy's head.

"WHATTTTT!" She yelled thinking she heard Zero wrong.

Looking each other over Layer and the blonde Zero shouted out at once to the frazzled girl. "NEVER MIND!"

-Yokohama Middle School class A6

The entire class was gathered up just raring to go about the trip to the new zoo. Mayu's homeroom teacher Mrs. Emiko Kamiya finally managed to get the kids settled down. Mrs. Kamiya… well she was a tall trim honey blonde woman in her middle 20's as well as tall. Today she was wearing a beige short sleeved blouse and long dress. Her eyes were a vivid shade of deep blue.

Half of her class had their parent's with them but Mayu brought along apparently a blonde blue eyed guy in a red jacket and jeans, an olive green eyed violet haired lady in a plum hued fall styled jacket and black slacks while the third was apparently a college girl in a grey sleeved pink jean jacket with pink hair. Next to her was a girl who would've passed for the tall one's little cousin or even sister. They shared one other feature worth noting… deep cherry hued eyes and pink hair.

The teacher was about to question the girl about the foursome when she answered for her. "Oh Mrs. Kamiya they're staying at the Inn for awhile Kouhta was busy in class so they came along is that alright. This is Lucy, Zeroni, and Rayer yeah the parent's were crazy I know the other girl is named Nana she's somebody we met. Can she go with us?"

Giving her teacher the thing most adults hate seeing… the sad puppy face. The quivering lip and big soulful eyes added to it. "Alright she can go they all can go but Lucy, Zeroni, Rayer those two are your responsibility it's your job to look after them at Viridian Zoo." Mrs. Kamiya reminded them like they were children themselves… she had no clue zero was an expert in combat techniques while Lucy was a fast enough learner of them as Layer was a master in enemy analysis.

-begin Amaranth by Nightwish

- Viridian Zoo

Once the class arrived at the zoo Lucy followed after the pair of short friends then a realization hit her… she'd never been to a zoo in the city sure she'd been to the one in Abel city but not Yokohama so it was a first for her too. She'd almost forgotten her wonderment at first seeing a giraffe, an elephant, a sea lion, an alligator, hammerhead shark, bat, amongst the other beasts in the animal kingdom and now Nana was experiencing the same things she had all those years ago in Abel City.

Zero however really wasn't used to the easy steady styled life he was so used to sending Mavericks to the junk heap he really didn't want too much else aside from avoid the piles of paper work in his quarters, eat, sleep in late on the weekends, and go out on the town with his fellow hunters every now and again.

Layer however went to get a few refreshments for them all in Layer's case a glass of sparkling white grape juiced well chilled, Lucy a can of cherry soda, Zero well he was simple he just had a can of chilled dark chocolate milk, as the pair of munchkins shared a large sized glass of strawberry apple juice as the older Diclonii watched on… But Lucy couldn't help but be amused by the sight of cuteness. Maybe it wasn't impossible for humans and Diclonii to get along with each other after all Kohta and his family were proof of it as it is.

"Um Zero there's something I needed to speak to you about but how do I put it?" Layer said timidly to the blonde hunter… Layer's synthetic organically designed face was going a bit red as something was on her mind a serious issue no doubt.

Looking up from his drink zero turned to the now very nervous navigator Reploid. "Yeah? What is it Layer?"

The analytical Reploid woman looked down into her drink… she was nervous as hell based on her olive hued eyes expression plus her brows were furrowed a bit. "Um I did a bit of research but sadly I'm unable to figure out if Sigma's behind our newest mission or Lumine's location." Layer was going totally red now. "A-a-n-yways that's all…" She uttered out deciding she just couldn't say what she felt at the moment.

Lucy however had seen the whole sight herself... it seemed Layer had a boy crush on hard headed badboy Zero but she was nervous about telling him… since he still hadn't recovered from Iris' death yet even after all this time. The group went on the zoo's train ride which went around the African setting where the Zebras, hippos, gazelles, wildebeest, and a heated pond for some Nile Crocs.

However by the time lunchtime came around Mayu asked an unusual question. "I heard from Alia you've been fighting a guy called Sigma who or what is he?" The school girl and her Diclonii friend huddled around her for answers.

"Here he is… but be warned Sigma is not and I repeat is not someone you'd want to run in a dark alley late at night." Lucy pressed a button on her wrist worn armor activation device. The hologram image showed the crazed madmech Sigma himself… Sigma appeared as a bulky, bald human but obviously he wasn't. He seemed to be at least physically a middle aged man: his most pronounced feature is a crystal on his forehead, and two parallel scars running through his eyes.

But his evil looking toothy sneer was creeping the school girl out. "Ok turn it off please he creeps me out." Switching off the image Mayu breathed a sigh of relief at the now gone likeness of Sigma… a strange bit of déjà vu hit her brain like she'd see that same sneer somewhere… somehow or would've seen it.

"The guy's a psycho you don't wanna meet him like I said… funny though he used to a top ranking hunter in fact the leader but he's my sworn enemy now I won't rest until he's turned into a puddle of melted slag. Make my day go on and make it I'm here I'm waiting." Lucy mentioned to no one as the two looked at her like she was crazy. "Oh sorry my bad let's just enjoy ourselves for the rest of the day."

And the group did they got into looking over the nearby panda exhibit and in the interior a display with Asian Giant Scorpions and bizarrely enough nearby were Madagascar Hissing Cockroaches of all things. Mayu turned up her little nose on the frankly disgusting critters. "Eww… roaches… Nana look at these nasty little critters."

Nana hadn't ever seen cockroaches and frankly didn't understand why Mayu thought they were so nasty. "Roach? They don't look disgusting to me… they look kinda of cute with their feelers twitching around."

"Nana roaches are nasty they live in sewers and garbage dumps they eat trash they're nasty." Mayu half fumed to her friend.

"Actually young lady these roaches here are from the island of Madagascar off the African coast and live in the jungle far from people's homes, malls and fast food places they eat rotten wood, fungi, and fruit… in fact err Nana was it would you like to hold one?" Asked a caretaker of the exhibit as the brunette couldn't believe that her housemate even wanted to touch one of the filthy critters.

Reaching into the tank the zoo worker took out one of the hissing bugs then set it on Nana two cupped hands. The little animal's antennae twitched around adding sensory information into its simple brain like scent and feel of Nana's small hands. Zero, Layer and a very much amused Lucy watched the girl keeping her peas and cues to herself as Nana liked holding the hard shelled jungle insect. Mayu was ready to blow a gasket on Nana who found it amusing. "It tickles." She giggled out.

-and so

And so the day was finally over much to the hunter staff's relief… the day was simple but babysitting two kids was not something Zero wanted to be seen doing… he'd an image to keep up at HQ. Lucy pulled quite a few pranks on him years ago when she was younger… like putting purple dye in some shampoo she gave him. Lucy was a devious little girl then… in some ways she still was putting him in headlocks using her vectors just to annoy the living hell outta him.

"Thank you great merciful creator the day is done with. Ahhhh…." Zero said letting a sigh of relief as he sat down on a bench. "Ah my feet are dead all one and two of 'em."

Layer sat a few inches from him trying to keep cool over her feelings. "It is good to relax a bit after a long day."

Seeing the two sitting just yet almost beside each other Lucy had to pounce on them. "Yo wanna kiss Zero for a good job today Layer huh?"

"Huh? Lucy you got 'splaining to do." The gruff blonde mentioned to the girl mentioning a ne'er do well redhead sitcom star (gee who is this huh?).

Layer's deep olive eyes went wide as saucers at what the young hunter was proposing… how'd she figure out she had a "thing" for Zero? "Lucille I hardly know what you're talking about." The now slightly blushing navigator said sternly.

"Ya mean Layer doesn't know?" Mayu said the hunter. "She likes you… she's got a crush on you Zero." And as such Layer went beet red on cue from Mayu's statement.

"Look if we beat Sigma or whoever is behind the plot you gotta go ask her out stop moping." Lucy mentioned to them as the navigator and hunter both went red.

The five went on home on foot and then without warning an explosion from the explosives plant a few blocks from the zoo made the three officers suspicious. "Mayu take Nana back to the inn on the double move." Layer half ordered the two to essentially run home to the inn and not stop until they got there.

"Mavericks can't we get one day without trouble being caused by them?" Asked a frankly Lucy.

"Layer stay behind us but follow after we'll need your navigation ability… let's hustle!" Zero spouted off as the two fellow HQ officers followed after him.

-Blitz Explosives plant

By the time three arrived at the plant they saw it was swarming with enemy Mechaniloids guarding it at every entrance point. Dozens of the weak but easy to build Metalls were there now in an army green hue. They were a new type called Army Metall. Also there were numerous Guardroids armed with basic laser pistols, the pale metallic blue Sphereroid who can roll into balls, plus several large olive green hued Golem Ride Armors piloted by more Guardroids.

Nearby was a stockpile of newer model armors code named "Cyclops" and it seemed the criminal machines were smuggling them… in other words bad news. They were essentially identical to the Golem model but had the electromagnetic gun on the shoulder which the Golem lacked.

The three heard a heavy metallic crunch nearby in the bushes as a boot of a Metall rolled out as Zero prepared his saber and Lucy her arm mounted double busters… as Layer hid behind them but much to their pleasant surprise it was Bando. "Dammit… those buggers are pesky." He said putting on the last remaining piece of the robot's armor the green white starred helmet.

"Bando you idiot! We could've shot you!" The girl ranted on him.

Gritting his teeth a bit he went right in her face mad as hell. "I'm an idiot? I could easily take you!"

"Eh you wish buddy boy. You wish. Ok Bando you're an expert at military and assignation techniques how do we get inside that building? What's your idea of a plan?" Zero asked the man.

Looking over the group of the tin stooges Bando decided the best way was an all out frontal assault on the plant… Layer handed a spare buster rifle for Bando to use as basic bullets didn't do enough but annoy the Reploids guarding the place.

"Alright let's take 'em!" The girl Maverick Hunter yelled out as the four began to… essentially shoot the hell outta their enemies. The Mets, Sphereroids, Guardroids even the ones piloting the Golem armors were easily taken out by the sudden attack… the likes they weren't prepared to defend against.

However once the four had actually tried to enter the plant a hailstorm of missiles caught them off guard… it was Vile again still likely smirking underneath that Boba Fett styled green helmet. "Vile!" Lucy spat out not happy to see him again.

"Huh?" Bando said looking to Zero again for answers.

"He used to be a Class A Hunter but now he's our sworn enemy. He's a Maverick and wanted criminal." Zero gruffly said to the man.

"Well, well hunters you've found a pet human for yourselves how amusing say does he do tricks huh? Can he bark or play dead?" Vile joked looking down at the four idiots who even thought they could defeat him. "Oh well who cares you'll be dead but not playing it in just a few minutes. Bring it on!"

-begin Free by Powerman 5000

And so once again the Maverick Vile tried to defeat or at least delay the hunters from entering the building. Vile shot out several Flight Shot Beta's at the four as they scatter about from the white energy blast as Bando shot at him with Layer's borrowed buster while the navigator. The two shooters did little damage but their aim was dead on hitting Vile right in his metal plated face.

"Nice shot." Layer mentioned to the man.

"Same." Bando said back to her.

Whipping out his trusty Z Saber weapon Zero Readied himself then attacked. "Hyōryūshō!" Zero then performed a spinning, ice cold version of as his saber weapon turned blue, impacting Vile.

Just like last time Vile started freezing over then as the ice broke Vile had been weakened so Lucy went him next. "Ice Gatling!" The girl hunter called out as super chilled and speedy pieces of ice shot from her arm busters hitting the green Maverick.

The power of the attack sent Vile into a fall from his position in the air… Bando looked to see the so called Ride armor and dashed toward them. "Huh? You little human disease!" The Maverick yelled out he sent another storm of missiles upon the assassin who just barely jumped out of the way.

"No… NO!" The green villain uttered then yelled as Bando hopped inside the nearest Golem Armor.

"Whooo! May the good times roll! So ya wanna take my city huh? Well I'll give ya piece of it." Bando called out as he started up the ride's controls… it wasn't too different than a bulldozer.

The ride armor went into a fast dashing as he used the right drill to pummel the now grounded Vile into the dirt then pummeled him some more and latched onto his shoulder cannon then tore it off leaving Vile with his knee weapons and finger shot but the large mech grabbed him in its powerful grip. "You pile of worthless junk metal please you think ya can just walk around blow stuff up then walk away from it huh? Nope don't think so now cry like a lady… Zero Lucy nail him! I'll hold!"

The two hunters tag team the ruthless Maverick with their ice attacks throwing his temperature down to below zero. And once again Vile was defeated. "NOOOOO!" Vile screamed as his systems shorted out from the second ice based fight. And he again collapsed but on all fours instead of his hands. "Ahh… Not again… ! Just you wait hunters! A new world will be born from this one's ashes! And you Bando oh yer mine next time!" Vile called to the hunter duo, navigator, and Bando as he teleported away to who knows where.

"Now we go inside the building. I hope nothing else happens." Layer wondered quietly as she looked on her wrist scanner. "Hmm? I've incoming data on our Maverick. His name is Bamboo Pandamonium. He has the ability to attack his targets from a great distance, though it seems that his greatest asset is its powerful close range attacks. His defensive power is too strong. Using these ride armors... I think we could attack him head-on from the front and break through Pandamonium's powerful defenses. Everyone hop into a ride armor."

Lucy and Zero hopped inside a set of two Cyclops as Layer hopped into another Golem as the four entered inside the plant.

-interior

The four ride armor riding fighters then came upon a VERY big Maverick obviously based on the giant panda from China. It was Bamboo Pandamonium… he was staring up at the racks of explosives and ignition powder. He turned around to face the four. "You mean to tell me you've never thought such things yourself, Zero? That the world wishes for destruction and nothing more?" Panadamonium asked the red hunter in a very depressed tone.

Zero couldn't think of a comeback but Bando did instead for him. "Gimme a break ya oversized tin plated teddy bear. That BS based and so very perfect world you Maverick junkyards keep yammering on over doesn't even exist."

Panadamonium again went into his depressed philosophy. "That's why space rockets were invented. To escape this destructive world."

"Yeah it still doesn't exist so why've you gone Maverick?" Lucy asked him next.

"We new generation Reploids enjoy total immunity to all viruses and thus can't go Maverick. No, it still doesn't exist. That's why we must destroy this one." He answered her.

-begin Seek and Destroy by Metallica (^_^!)

Pandamonium sent off a volley of Green Spinners… his signature green metallic missile upon the foursome. The quartet scattered out away from the blast zones and returned fire but the armor's artillery had little effect on him… Pandamonium summoned up an attack evidently consisting of bamboo-shaped drills that will grow from the ground to act as walls.

Zero, Layer and Lucy proceeded to smash them but no avail as the big bad bear went after them only the three scattered so Pandamonium targeted the lone Bando instead. He rushed at his ride armor then literally put it in a bear hug. "I shall crush you in two!"

The strength of the burly bear robot began to cause serious damage to the mech Bando piloted. "Yo go bother Goldilocks get some porridge!" He yelled to Pandamonium to let go of him that minute.

Bamboo Pandamonium continued to put the intense squeeze on the ride armor then it finally began smoking which meant it was close to blowing up. "YOW! I'm outta here!" Bando yelled as he hopped out of the cockpit then tumble rolled onto the floor as the armor blew up.

Bamboo Pandamonium then hunched down and launched several middle sized grenades upon the three who again scatter away. The now armor less man saw he had a small napalm explosive on his belt… a holdover from his assassination work. "Here eat napalm!" Bando yelled out hurling the small fire bomb at Pandamonium's face then it burst into flames… he had a bad reaction to it.

"HOT! HOT! TOO HOT! PUT IT OUT! HOTT!" He screamed as his face was burning flailing to put out the blazing fire on his face.

"Pandamonium can't take heat… everyone attack using Rooster's weapons! They'll burn him down!" Layer said from the incoming visual data at seeing the panda flail around from the flames.

Zero and Lucy sped their rides into a dash then leapt in to attack Bamboo Pandamonium and let out a yell. "Enkōjin!" Zero then performed a fire based downward thrust that hued his weapon red, encasing Pandamonium in searing flames.

Lucy attacked him next and jumped from her ride. "Flame Burner!" Using her arm mounted blaster array she unleashed a fearsome flamethrower that roasted Pandamonium like a marshmallow.

"HOTTTT! HAHHHH!" Pandamonium started glowing with a red aura called out and again shouted meaning he was in overdrive mode.

In a powerful anger fueled rage he lunged at the third member of the trio… Layer in this case. His lunge with the sharp extended claws plowed right through her ride armor but knowing it was expendable but not herself she leapt out of it just in time as he heaved it aside through the plant's wall.

"There goes my armor." She mused.

The red and pink hunters knew exactly what to do. "Double Attack!" The two hunters yelled in a flash of golden orange light two sent out all their artillery at the rampaging Maverick.

The blasts were too much and Pandamonium was finished. "Ah… never felt b-b-better ahh…" He muttered out as he exploded into scrap metal. "Whoo took his bear ass down didn't we huh?" Lucy whooped out knowing they won.

"Well that takes care of him. Four down… I bet we got four more left." Zero added gruffly.

"Four more of guys like that? You guys are insane!" Bando ranted to the three looking over Pandamonium's wreckage.

"Well we'll be seeing ya then Bando thanks for the hand." Zero said putting out his hand for a shake on a job well done which Bando accepted.

"Same." He said as he then went about disappearing again into the big city.

"Time we go home guys." Lucy said to them both and they couldn't agree more on the issue.

-meanwhile

Meanwhile at the facility things weren't so cheery… in fact the triad of the elder Kakuzawa, Kakuzawa Jr. and the suit alias Chief Kurama were essentially giving a royal chewing out over the destruction of yet another New Generation Reploid at the Maverick Hunter's firepower… their anger was directed at Kurama's new benefactors Lucifern and his father.

"Sir the Maverick Hunters are continuing to hunt down your Reploids what should do?" The elder Kakuzawa asked the elder Reploid still kept in shadow.

"Keep up the pressure on them that's the best option." Lucifern suggested to them all not just the Sr. Kakuzawa.

The taller Reploid in charge told the three to leave. "You may leave now… we must discuss our next course of action. In private."

The three exit the room completely oblivious to the sinister likes they were dealing with. "I see so who do we have left Vile?"

Vile stepped through the nearby door. "Let's see… Earthrock Trilobite, Optic Sunflower, Dark Mantis and Gravity Antonion."

"They will do nicely… Beware Bando I am not someone you want to fool with you will taste my true power human germ." The elder Reploid snickered out.

-begin Innocence by CAO (my personal ending theme ^_^)

-to be continued

Well now we're back into the Maverick battle formula… a character death is coming be prepared. How was the character interaction with Zero and Layer… and yes Mayu and Nana are involved it was hinted a bit earlier in the Inferno two parter but now's out in the open but don't be expecting any yuri stuff so there. Nana holding a cockroach that was interesting frankly… she's never seen one so doesn't get the idea of them being gross. Anyways that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors ", "Power Rangers Dimension Legends (a major event is coming stay tuned ^_^)", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Horns of a Spider", "Diclonius Goddess of Steel", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior", and the new story on the block "Diclonius Gingawoman". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.

PS: If you're interested check out my polls and cast a vote on my next E Lied crossover. I'll really appreciate it.

PPS: Ok was the idea of giving glasses to Lucy in the Sentai crossovers a crappy thing or make her more attractive? Please let me know in reviews.

PPPS: I may not be updating as much now do to me eventually getting my own place and possibly starting up art classes in Pittsburgh Institute of Art this following year, so please be patient I'll if I get a chance plus my Gingaman fic can't continue without seeing the second episode on how the Star Beasts are summoned until Youtube posts a vid up I'm stuck for now hope you all understand but remember it's not cancelled outright.


	13. Metal Valley

Maverick Hunter KLN 13

Ok this fic has been lingering around like a dead log long enough I'm now going to update it with chapter 13... Metal Valley. Here the story gets darker as the battles VS the Mavericks intensify. A character death occurs here so be warned. Rating is still the same.

-chapter 13 - Metal Valley

It was a dreery evening at the Inn where the Maverick Hunters had taken up residence since they'd gotten stuck in the 21st century. The skies were overcast and looked like rain... but it didn't start off that way. Lucy looked out her bedroom window as the weather finally made up its mind and decided to storm complete with thunder and lightning. The young hunter wondered how a day that'd started sunny and clear that morning became like this...

-begin flashback

It was bright and sunny that morning as Mayu and Nana helped Yuka with breakfast as Lucy checked in with Alia and the other navigators. Layer had been trying to find ways to anticipate Maverick strikes but sadly no avail. Pallette was in the stages of trying to recreate the time space distortion that had stranded them in this century in the first place but was still having limited success.

"Alia, Layer, Pallette any luck at figuring out the Maverick plans, getting out of the 21st century, or anything else that's useful?" The young hunter asked ever hoping for any positive news.

Sadly none of them gave her any as she let out a curse in frustration. "Shit!"

"Well if you're going back to the 22nd century we're all going with you then... you've really helped us out and done a lot of good." Kouta admitted. Sure Lucy wasn't human but she was a kind compassionate person. She wasn't like most of her kind like Nana had said. Most were the most soulless monsters you could ever have the chance to run into.

''However I have figured out that by collecting a specified number of materials we might be able to build a Phase Ocsilation Generator. In short we can use it to phase back to the future. Its so primitive... not very advanced either.'' Pallette lamented missing her nice cozy apartment in Abel City.

''Hey! Primitive I grew up in this time watch yer mouth Pallette!'' Kanae objected yelling at the shorter blonde navigator.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey easy all of you easy... we're all stressed here look what effects one of us effects us all. If the Mavericks conquer the city the win the future too so we can't be fighting." Mayu stressed trying to calm everyone down.

Suddenly the Hunter vehicle's alarms went off and it meant Mavericks were causing havok. ''Everyone I'm detecting large scaled Mechaniloid activity at the North Rutile Mine on the northern section of Honshu Island.'' Layer said getting the likes of X and Lucy to head out to North Rutile Mine.

''Let's do this then!'' Luce said as she and X went to the teleporter pad in the rover vehicle.

''Let's move out hunters!'' X said getting in a battle typed mood as the two teleported.

-North Rutile Mine

Once the pair arrived at the mine they saw the various mining vehicles totalled and smashed to pieces when suddenly they were contacted by Layer. "There's a large scale Mechaniloid on the loose here you objective is to find it and neutralize it."

Immediately after hearing Layer a large yellow hued machine bearing segmented arms and legs and a simple head with an anttenna and single glowing red eye had lept into the open pit mine and the hunters stared up at it. It flexed its powerful clawed arms and readied itself. "A Yellow Brontes? Great the Mavericks not only brought it along but infected that thing too!" X griped out.

-begin Push it to the Limit by Paul Engeman

"Uh Layer about that Mechaniloid I think we've found it. X I suggest running away being a good option." Lucy said as the two broke into a run as they tried running and gunning which did little to the Brontes' body armor. They also had to deal with Ride Armors being driven by Mets, Spikys, and MAME-Q's and Moledigs those walking bulldozer-esque Mechaniloid enemies.

As they jumped over, around rolled under and destroyed more of the enemies the pair of hunters hid behind a large mining dump truck only for the Brontes to smash through it reducing it to scrap metal filings. "Looks like it has us in its sights!" The frantic rosette spouted off.

"This is nuts! Layer we need information on the Brontes pronto how can we defeat this thing?" X said as he and the girl ran on foot firing at the large angry machine which did nothing.

"Hmm if you had something to induce blunt force to its body it might damage it enough to incopacitate it." Layer voiced over the communications line.

Looking around the quarry the hunters saw little to induce the damage Layer talked about to deal to the rampaging Mechaniloid until the duo saw a large abandoned face shovel, of the super-sized quarry-mining variety. The massive thing was just the right size to commandeer to the hunters' use. Lucy drew the Brontes fire while X hopped inside the cabin and started it up and WHACK! The shovel section impacted the Brontes head unit making dazed and X did it again as Lucy saw a large advanced excavator and the girl got a wicked idea.

Running to it and hopping inside its cabin she fiddled with the controls until finally figuring it out. "Yo yellow plated junkheap meet power shovel!" Pushing the shovel controls as hard as she could Luce moved the massive bucket and swung around into the Yellow Brontes head hitting it... however it actually seemed to drive the berzerk machine even more berzerk as he turned around and headed towards the ore processing plant on the south side of the quarry.

"Emergency! Track that Mechaniloid its going berzerk! It could explode and take the whole mine with it! X Lucy please be careful... " Layer said over the comm. line.

"Shit! Its running away we gotta chase after it X!" Lucy said as she and X leapt out of their respective mining vehicles and gave chase to the processing plant.

-processing plant

Once the at the plant the hunters met up surprisingly with Bando decked out in full riot mode ready to take on the invading Mavericks. Rather than argue with him the two allowed him to help take on the Brontes but before they could fight it they were barraged with strange lavender crystaline walls which the hunters helped Bando jump over the walls after they dodged the walls going left to right and right to left. Plus the walls went from the ceiling and floor from both walls... but they avoided it.

Layer chimed in over the line again offering advice. "The target Earthrock Trilobyte is equipped with a special armor that's super strong and deflects shots. Even if you manage to break the armor, he'll just put it back on. Taking care of that armor will be the only way to defeat this guy. Good luck."

As the trio made their way into the maintenance room being used by Earthrock Trilobyte... it was time for a throwdown.

The likes of Earthrock Trilobyte looked them over and evidently wasn't much impressed. "Do you realize that the ore we're mining here is used in space development?"

"Let me guess... some dickhead ordered you to dig it up for them, right?" Bando asked.

"Space development? Mavericks don't usually worry about such complicated issues." Lucy scoffed looking the rogue robot straight in the eyes.

"Hmpf! I will not be insulted by a broken down ignorable fleshbag like you!" Earthrock Trilobyte spat outraged.

-begin Enter Sandman by Metallica

Bando opened fire on the on the Maverick which little to his shell however the hunters used their weapons which only knocked off his armor and Trilobyte just put his armor back on which got Bando royally pissed off as Earthrock Trilobyte rushed towards him grabbed his throat and threw him back into the wall.

"I will not be defeated and your petty attempts to try are starting to irritate me and no one irritates Earthrock Trilobyte. Now back off or else fool!" Trilobyte threatened the man as he essentially held Bando hostage.

"Give it yer best shot wise guy... " Bando choked out as Trilobyte squeezed his enemie's throat as he struggled and flailed but couldn't escape Earthrock Trilobyte's iron grip until Bando stopped struggling and Earthrock dropped him to the floor. The evil Maverick had killed Bando in cold blood!

"You... you killed him... you freaking killed him!" Lucy screamed as she leapt on the murderous Maverick and pinned him to the hard floor. She felt a fury she'd never felt before as she began mercilously pounding on him with her vectors. She started making some headway since Luce had started caving in Trilobyte's head shield.

"LUCY! STOP!" X shouted to her trying to get her to stop and grabbed her to let off her assault... only Lucy threw him off of her and into the far wall.

Earthrock continued his rants and ravings while the hunter beat the scrap outta him. "Stop! What're you doing you crazed hunter!?" Lucy gave him a sinister sneer as she tore into his torso cavity and ripped out parts and pieces much to his horror. "DAHHH! No don't rip that out DON'T!"

"What's a matter Trilobyte? Hurt too much? Ya think its amusing to kill humans well the joke's on you! DIE YOU BASTARD! AND SUFFER!" Lucy snarled as she tore out still more chips and wires all the while a horrified X looked on.

"LUCY WHAT'RE YOU DOING!? LOOK! He's down get ahold of yourself... he's dead Lucy... " X started shouted trying to get the girl to stop her mauling and getting her back to her senses. He grabbed her by her waist and held as she tried to pummel the body of Trilobyte. "Lucy what did you do?"

Lucy came to senses as her rage left her and the sight of her actions came to her eyes... she gazed at Earthrock Trilobyte's torn open and pummeled body. She murdered him just like he did to Bando. She was a monster just like the facility said she was.

"No... no... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as her wails echoed throughout the quarrey. "Let's go I need to get away... " She cried out as the two teleported away.

-begin Death of Optimus Prime by Vince DiCola

-Inn grounds

The likes of the Inn were in a turmoil when the pair got back. Everyone was in shock over the fact that Bando was dead especially Mayu who'd gotten a little attached to him. In fact when the likes of Alia and Kouta tried to consol her she backed away from them afraid for herself around everyone. "Luce we can work through this... he was a Maverick and a murderer I don't see the deal here mainly."

He reached out to hold her hand but she backed away in fear. It was clear she was very much shaken from the incident. "No stay away from me... I'm a monster... the inn's no place for a beastly thing like me. I have to go! I HAVE TO GO!"

"Lucy wait!" Alia called to adoptive daughter as she ran into off into the woods.

-sometime later

Lucy sped throuth the woods as the brambles cut her and her outfit... she had to get away from the Inn. There were too many faces that would place judgements on her actions. She was just like the Mavericks a cold calculating murdering monster. A blood thirsty being like her had no place at the Inn or at Hunter Base.

She continued running until she came to a cliff overlooking the suburbs of Yokohama... the wind caught her pink hair as she contemplating hopping off and ending it all. But try as she might she just didn't have the guts to do it as she collapsed to her knees as she broke down into tears. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her... slowly she turned and saw Axl and Kouta there looking very concerned for her.

"Go away... I don't have any right to near you two. I'm a monster." She whimpered a bit looking back over the cliff.

"Luce... come here." Axl said gesturing her over which she reluctantly accepted.

Her ruby eyes looked full of hurt, stress, and worst of all guilt. Guilt for what she did to Trilobyte. She couldn't even look into Kouta's eyes she was so ashamed of herself. "Don't look at me... "

"Lucy come here... " Kouta said embracing her tightly as she cried her pain out.

"I did a terrible, terrible thing... " She cried out softly as she held onto him just as tightly. "You all must hate me now... "

Wiping away her tears Kouta looked deep into her quivering scarlet orbs just pleading for a response. "I could never hate you Lucy."

"Me neither... I don't hate ya Luce neither does everybody else. C'mon let's go home." Axl said gesturing the way back.

-end flashback

-to be continued

Readers we've finally reached the Lucy Kohta centric chapter and I'm pleased how this one turned out... the two have needed a few scenes like this. Yes I've done it I've killed off Bando but don't you worry his death will not be in vain. However as you read Lucy goes berzerk on Trilobyte tearing him to pieces in a blinded rage... it causes the normally in control hunter to slip. Is the city doomed?

Well keep reading to find out... As a matter of fact I'm going to buckle down and finish this story pulling the same move on EctoVectors. It's already over half done because this and EctoVectors are both 24 chapters long. This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and EL Digital Saviors to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people… later.


	14. Troia Base

Maverick Hunter KLN 14

Ok here we go again this time the hunters tackle Optic Sunflower! Here's chapter 14 Troia Base! The vile techno creep has taken control of the Optical Experiments Laboratory. Rating is still the same... K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up for basic swearing and robot violence. Again I don't own E. Lied or Megaman X or any character appearing in any series otherwise we'd see Vile threatening Kurama and Sigma fighting the Kakuzawa's.

-chapter 14 - Troia Base

It'd been a few days since the Earthrock Trilobyte incident and Lucy was still secluded in her room... still refusing to come out even to eat. Alia walked up the stairs and poked her head into Lucy's room checking on her. "Penny for your thoughts?" The blonde asked timidly.

"Crappy." The rosette replied not even turning around to face her adoptive mother figure.

"Look I know you're depressed about the Trilobyte incident and frankly I can't fathom how you might be dealing with it. I must be hard but you can't stay locked in your room all day we've a mission to complete.'' Alia tried to explain but the young hunter wasn't in a lecturing type mood.

Lucy spun around and spat at her adoptive parent. "Alia I murdered him! How do you expect me to feel hmm?!''

Jumping a bit from just how angry the rosette raised her temper at the blonde Alia knew the girl was extremely disturbed, very shaken, ashamed and regretful of her actions she unleashed on Trilobyte. "Honey you can't keep blaming yourself for that. Trilobyte was a dangerous Maverick and he got his mechanical just deserts.''

"Then why do I feel like total shit?'' Lucy asked again still wanting answers from the blonde. She wanted answers on why she acted like some savage beast instead of a hunter. ''Maybe the facility goons were right maybe I am a blood thirsty killing machine.''

"Lucy don't talk like that I can't stand to see you depressed like this... (Hunter Rover alarm goes off) Well you'll have to pull it together since that sound means a new Maverick is causing chaos. Now c'mon get up and armor up. Lucy I know you can get through this just forgive yourself first.'' Alia advised her as the rosette slowly got up and made her way down the stairs as the likes let their eyes gaze on her.

She didn't look well like she hadn't been getting nearly enough sleep, her hair was a mess and all disheveled, while her eyes seemed puffy and tired looking. All in all she did not look good at all of which Mayu spoke up about. ''Lucy you're a mess you don't look so good.''

Little Nana was also worried about her fellow Diclonius housemate. "Please Lucy you have to fight you can't give up we all need you.

Looking down at the shorter horned girl Lucy's heart broke and it looked like she was about to cry. "There's absolutely no justification for what I've done... ''

"No justification? The junkyard of reject parts killed Bando he deserved it if you ask me. You have to keep fighting Lucy for all of our sake.'' Mayu said surprising everyone there.

"Whaddyu got Palette?" X asked as Pallette typed on her PC and brought up trouble in the northen forest near a military facility under attack by Maverick Mechaniloids.

Looking over her wealth of data the shorter blonde navigator answered the blue clothed android. "Well the target has taken over the Optical Experiments Laboratory in the northern forest. Its interior has been rebuilt many times and was originally built for military training. You mission is to take out the Maverick responsible for the rampant destruction there I'll navigate. Zero you join Lucy there.''

Lucy gave a questioned look that clearly said ''why me?'' and she reluctantly activated her hunter armor and followed Zero to the teleportation pads of the Rover and with the press of a button sequence via Pallette they teleported away to the Optical Experiments Laboratory.

-the northern forest

Shortly in the northern forest the likes of the two hunters looked around for any guards but only saw some Mets. The ran along at full speed as they wiped out the Mets and headed inside. The place was being modified by the Mavericks and looked very different than the blueprints Pallette had told them about. A large cylinder shaped room lay in front of them with a pattern of lights on the wall. The cylinder itself appeared to be a teleportation pad... but to what exactly? "Pallette the Mavericks heavily modified the place the blueprints are useless I repeat they're useless. Pallette do you copy?'' Zero griped over the communications line.

''It seems the Maverick grunts have retooled the place into a VR test facility... must be cleared in order to advance from area to the next." The petite blonde said over the comm links.

''Great just what I need something to test my temper just what the frigging doctor ordered today. Of all the days it had to be today after the Trilobyte incident!'' Lucy bitched clearly not liking what Pallette explained to them.

''Lucy knock it off! No time for bitching! Time for hunting!'' Zero griped to her as the two started their mission.

The pair went to the first teleporter pad and jumped into the unknown.

-First VR Test

The pair found themselves atop a metal platform surrounded by endless water with as a group of five MAME-Q's came in from the left and right. It seemed the objective was to destroy a large bunch of them which the two were happy to oblige with. Luce attacked with her arm mounted busters while the blonde Zero used his ice saber move the Hyouryuushou. The MAME-Q's kept coming as the kill rate went to 90 when suddenly the test ended.

The two hunters went through a simple looking hallway and another of the cylinder itself appeared to be another of the teleportation pads as the pair went to the next test.

-Second VR Test

As the hunters were in an area where they were falling endlessly they barraged by the test target... Flight-Q. It was a modified MAME-Q in a flying machine that moved vertically through the endless expance firing off missiles... Luce was ticked and latched onto it and armed her busters ar pointblank range obliterating the pesky machine.

Once the second test was finished the two wall climbed up a high hallway and found yet another teleporter pad however this onelifted upwards revealing a hidden teleporter underneath. Seeing no choice but to proceed the duo went into the next test.

-Third VR Test

''More of these damn flying tin cans!? I swear life hates me right now!" Lucy whined out as she fired on the third test target... A single MAME-Q that warped around a room with moving platforms and a seemingly bottomless yet virtual pit.

''Stop whing and kill it!'' Zero raged back to her as he double jumped right at it and sliced it in two thus ending the third vr test no sooner than it began. ''Heh easy.'' Zero gloated.

Once again the two exited the pad and went to the next hallway... this led to a straiight foward hall itself leading to yet another test. Lucy was getting sick of these blasted tests by now. ''Oh enough with the tests! Oh enough with the tests! Give us a break! Give us a break!'' She ranted and raved.

Zero however was more annoyed by Lucy's infantile ranting and let her have it. ''Shaddup Lucy! I can hardly hear myself think!''

That finally shut her up... though Zero hated to yell at her and regretted it but they had a mission to do and couldn't afford to just stand around and complain back and forth. They trudged onward to the next pad.

-Fourth VR Test

Their next target was yet another MAME-Q this time a sub-type called Jumping-Q err rather a pair of them. The little pests jumped out of the virtual bottomless pit in a room with three spinning gear platforms and all gears were spinning downward. Working in tandem the two hunters each took on the pair of little robots. Zero hacked through his target while Luce managed to fling it into the moving gears crushing it into scrap.

The pair sped through the now familiar halls and to the next test pad which they entered.

-Fifth VR Test

Howver the fifth test was giving them quite a shock. The target was the gigantic Scale-Q. It was a hulking mechanical monstrocity that nearly filled the entire room. ''Ok Zero now what do we do?" The rosette asked nervously. The machine also shot at them relentlessly.

''We kill it that's what! Hyouryuushou!'' Zero yelled as he went into a chilling upward saber slash attack... oddly enough the attack caused the Scale-Q to shrink to a more managable size. "Luce keep hitting it the more we attack the smaller he gets!''

"Fine! Flame Burner!'' She called out unleashing the weapon she won from defeating Burn Rooster upon the MAME-Q.

As the attacks connected the machine shrunk quickly but got faster too so Lucy snagged the itty bitty MAME-Q with her vectors and crushed it like an oversized bug. "Successful test.'' She remarked getting a bit cocky.

The pair was teleported back to yet another hallway... this one a bit more treacherous. There was a massive pit in front of them with a low hanging ceiling... it was risky but they had to wall kick and air dash using the ceiling overhangs. Focusing the pair sped across however Zero missed a jump and was about to fall when Luce caught and swung him over to the safety of the far wall. She swung herself over and hopped up top the far wall. There they saw another pad... which meant another test. Go figure.

-Sixth VR Test

The next test was by far the worst designed... clearly a drunk designed it. It involved Scorpy-Q... A MAME-Q controlling a scorpion-like contraption that tries to force the hunters against a dangerous spiked wall. The floor of this test room was a conveyor belt constantly moving the two huners towards the Scorpy-Q and a bottomless pit on the right side of them, while a spiked wall slowly closes in from behind. To top it off the mech shot lasers from the taip tip.

"Death by pit or by spikes just lovely! Eat Green Spinners!'' Lucy yelled out furious while using the weapon she'd obtained from Pandamonium. A few of the missiles were taken out by the laser shot but a few hit the Scorpy-Q blowing off its claws. Zero moved in for the kill and sliced the mech at a 90 degree angle thus ending the test just before the spike wall got them.

''That was a close one... wonder what's up next with this funhouse of horrors?'' Zero asked sarcastically obviously not wanting an answer. The dyad of hunters went along to the next treacherous hallway... this one was a large pit and a narrow upward corridor leading to the exit. The wall was angled so that they needed to wall jump and bend upward while doing so. It wasn't as hard as the two though as the laid eyes on the next pad and the next test.

-Seventh VR Test

To the two hunter's surprise instead of a test they encountered Vile. Not that they were pleased to see him in the first place. ''Ha ha ha ha ha! Why don't you just give up now and get it over with? The world as you know it? Mavericks? Kiss it all goodbye! Mayhem, doom, and destruction! That's what we were built for!''

''We gotta deal with this mechanical clown again? Grrr! Alright Vile get ready I'm gonna kick yer shiny metal ass!'' Lucy yet again ranted as the battle started up.

-begin Trip To by Warmen

As Vile launched into the air the two hunters scattered for and to return fire. The green armored Maverick fired off white cracklings orbs of electricity he called Flight Shot Beta. The balls created crackling traps where they landed effectively cutting in on the hunters ground from which to dodge his other tactics.

"Yer really getting on my nerves Vile next time when we kill you stay dead! Hyouryuushou!'' Zero snarled out as he again used his chilling upward saber slash attack to put the chill on Vile. Vile's weakness to cold still hadn't changed

''Nahhhhh! Too cold!'' The Maverick hollered as he started freezing over then shattered as he tore out of his icy prison and used his other energy ball attack "Flight Shot Alpha". The mean green machine unleashed the attack at Lucy while also barraging the blonde hunter with his "Cherry Blaster" machine gun fingers. Zero tried to shield himself but no avail since Lucy was struggling against the shocking power of the Flight Shot Alpha which pinned her down.

Vile then caught Zero by his neck and put on the squeeze so much pain wracked the red hunter he dropped his saber on the floor. "Now we're gonna have fun Zero how I missed the ol' days when we'd shoot, pound, and blow the hell outta each other yeah those were good days eh buddy? But like any good thing they gotta end goodbye Zero it's time I knock yer block off literally."

Vile flexed his free hand as he formed it into a Nazi-like salute ready to cleave off Zero's head... when suddenly a voice disagreed with him. "Sorry Vile but you lose. Heyahhhhh!''

Not paying attention had cost Vile bigtime since Lucy had Zero's saber and gave a hefty swing cutting his right forearm off which held Zero while the next swing cut off his left free arm leaving Vile disarmed. "Ah nuf of this I'm outta here!" Vile grumped as he teleported away.

''Great now had to deal with Vile what's next?'' Lucy groaned not liking this mission at all.

As the pair was teleported to the next hallway they began wondering just how many tests were there? They stood on the egde of the next hall and it was a real doozy first a pit then a bed of sharpened crystal shards then a platform baring more sharp shards which the two carefully air dashed over. The next platform had shards on the small ceiling and floor which again required careful dashing and they dashed over the last crystal bed and hopefully to the last test. They arrived at the pad and hopped on it.

-Eigth VR Test

The eigth test involved the powerful Dragon-Q riding on a train car at dusk. It was a MAME-Q controlling a slowly-rotating dragon-like machine that the hunters figured must be destroyed piece by piece. Lucy barraged the dragon's outermost weapons with buster fire while Zero slashed and hacked at them. The three guns blew up but the fight was just starting.

When its outer weapons were destroyed, the mouth of the dragon opened and spat a stream of fire, and its tail became electrified. Luce jumped on it tearing off the armor bit by bit and punched a hole in another section and fired a full charge shot right in the hole. The resulting blast sent her flying backward and she nearly fell off the virtual train car. The dragon mech's armor blew up in a chain reaction leaving the MAME-Q capsule defenceless.

''Attack it take it down!'' Zero hollered as the two blew and hacked off the blue hover vents then the pesky little mech itself. Lucy grabbed it with her vector and slammed the MAME-Q hard into the hard train roof shattering the drone robot to worthless scrap.

Once the dragon mech was defeated the two were teleported to the boss door... it seemed there were only eight tests in all thank god.

''This is Pallette it seems after my intense analysis I've taken a close look at the area that the target is in, but... I see evidence of the shape having been changed many times by the program in charge. The target itself likely possesses the ability to alter proportional features. Be careful.'' The petite blobde warned as the two entered into the Maverick's lair.

Once they arrived in the last room a ray of light burst from the ceiling and hit the floor and then the Maverick showed itself... the one named Optic Sunflower. ''Two Maverick Hunters!? Here!? Who in the world are you? Why are you here? Who am I?'' He said in a girly voice confusing the two hunters about Sunflower's gender.

''Ok is it me or does he sound like a girl?'' Lucy whispered over to Zero who simply nodded.

Optic Sunflower was immediately pissed and let them know just what his true gender was. ''I'm not a female you idiots I just have a high voice, anyways Zero and Lucy... Surely you've both figured it out. You must have an inkling as to what we're after here.''

Zero however scoffed at the idea that the crazed plant was suggesting. ''What would I know about how you Mavericks think?''

Lucy also happened to agree with Zero. ''Going over pysche profiles of criminals isn't exactly my first hobby chump.''

Optic Sunflower wasn't fazed by their callous cocky heroic attitude and kept up his speech. ''My master remembers you well. You had the chance to become the ultimate destroyer. You my dear you're supposed to be the destroyer of the human race. In the coming years you would've become a blood thirsty beast hell bent on revenge and hateful of humans but that's an ancient history now. I'll crush you both!''

-begin Stargazers by Nightwish

As the battle started Sunflower who suddenly rearranged the blocks set up in his lair one near the room center the other near the upper back wall... then teleported away. Sunflower then reappeared on top of the upper block and shot off his Shining Ray attack from his eyes. Zero rolled to the left while standing her ground Lucy shot off her Green Spinner weapons since she forgot to swap them out from earlier.

''Green Spinner!'' She cried out as the green missiles sped towards the deranged sunflower. The blast from the Spinners knocked the crazed flowerboy from his perch and fell several feet to the metallic floor. Smoke partially billowed from his body seems.

''What was I hit by a train?! No matter ahahaha!'' He shrieked as the blocks arranged themselves yet again this time on opposing sides of the room. ''Ray Sphere!''

Sunflower shouted as he sent out a ever shrinking yet resizing ball of light that bounced around the room and entangled Luce and bounced her around off the walls so Zero used his double jump to tear off the sphere and decided to use his ability he acquired from Pandamonium... the powerful thrusting stab Youdantotsu to partially stab into Optic's chest armor.

"AAAhhhhhh!" He yelled out from pain as he roundhouse kicked Zero away from him.

Lucy by now had recovered and kept firing her Green Spinners one right after the other creating a huge expanse of smoke... once it cleared Sunflower's armor cracked with electrical arcs. He was weakened now time for the kill. "Zero let's do it!''

''Not so fast! Earth Crush!'' Sunflower started glowing with a red aura called out and again shouted meaning he was in overdrive mode.

Suddenly the background in the wall showed a large satelite system which shot off a massive laser burst headed straight for their location. ''Oh crap... '' Lucy uttered as the beam impacted the ground just ahead of her which she narrowly avoided.

Zero tried to help but the Earth Crush nearly got him too as the two dodged and weaved out of the bursts. "Great just great Optic Sunflower wants us to play dodge the laser!''

The two knew exactly what to do. "Double Attack!" The pair of hunters yelled in a flash of golden orange light two sent out all artillery at the rampaging Maverick.

The blasts were too much and Sunflower was done for. ''Oh the likes of you... '' He hissed out as he exploded into junk metal bits which flew everywhere.

''There mission done thank god.'' Luce griped out at seeing the mission finally over with.

''Oh knock it off Luce.'' Zero grumbled out to her as the two teleported away back to the Inn.

-Inn

Back at the Inn the hunters were discussing just how out of hands things have gotten in the town. The Mavericks were running roughshot in Yokohama they were still no closer to finding out why the Reploids were becoming Mavericks.

''We still haven't determined why these New Generation Reploids are going Maverick." Pallette said going over data but still her mind was boggled by it. These new Reploids shouldn't be going Maverick yet since they've been trapped in this timeframe they were seeing just that... Reploids going Maverick when they shouldn't be.

"I've run and rerun simulators and it seems their resistance is absolute." Layer reported from her PC looking over her viral scan simulations.

"We've even tested Axl as a New Generation prototype he's immune too so what gives?'' Lucy said outloud stuck on the issue. It was important and yet nobody was getting any answers... til now.

Alia then typed in the data so far. What she found was frankly astonishing. ''I've just completed the analysis of the Maverick data acquired so far. What makes new generation Reploids resistant to viruses is their copy chip. The copy chip can actually change a Reploid's DNA.''

Axl was also anxious to know more from this development... it was the first real lead they've had since this whole mess started. ''Alia did you examine my data?'' He asked.

''Yes, I compared your data to the copy chips in new generation Reploids. I found something very interesting.'' Alia then went about typing something into her computer, and an image of Sigma appeared on the screen.

Needless to say the likes of Zero, Lucy, Axl, and X were in a state of shock. How could that scum even be remotely related to the new generation Reploids? ''Sigma!?'' The four hunters all exclaim in shock. Even Layer and Pallette were unnerved to say the least.

Alia then went about explaining her analysis to everyone. ''The data embedded in the copy chips closely resembles that of Sigma! I'm not exactly sure what this means, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't worry me... ''

''Let's just keep taking care of the Mavericks and keep collecting data.'' Luce added as they all gave unanimous nod of agreement.

-to be continued

Ok so how was this chap? Good? Bad? Rushed? Or crap? Anyways we see the defeat of Optic Sunflower, next up is Dark Mantis then the last Maverick Gravity Antonian. Then the story heads towards its final chapters.

This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, ELG The Series, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and EL Digital Saviors to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.

PS: Let me know what to do by voting on my polls there're contests there.


	15. Pitch Black

Maverick Hunter KLN 15

Ok once again its time for more Maverick crunching action! In chapter 15 the hunters take on the second to last Maverick: Dark Mantis! The sadistic insect has taken control of the top secret military instillation; Yami Base! Rating is still the same... K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up for basic swearing and robot violence. Again I don't own Elfen Lied or Megaman X or any character appearing in any series otherwise we'd see Vile threatening Kurama and Sigma fighting Mariko.

-chapter 15 - Pitch Black

It was almost 11:50 PM at night as the likes of the young hunter Lucy Light tossed and turned in her bed still haunted by the memories of killing Trilobite back at the quarrey. Sleep wasn't coming quick enough to her wounded pysche... the way she mercilessly murdered the manical Maverick in a savage display of utter bloodthirstyness disturbed her and even now still continued to do so. Images of her actions continued to runamuck inside her Diclonius brain matter.

-flashback

She thought back to the moment the moment where he really got under her skin. "Hmpf! I will not be insulted by a broken down ignorable fleshbag like you!" Earthrock Trilobyte spat outraged.

She remembered when Bando opened fire on him which little to his shell however the hunters used their weapons which only knocked off his armor and Trilobyte just put his armor back on which got Bando royally pissed off as Earthrock Trilobyte rushed towards him grabbed his throat and threw him back into the wall.

"I will not be defeated and your petty attempts to try are starting to irritate me and no one irritates Earthrock Trilobyte. Now back off or else fool!" Trilobyte threatened the man as he essentially held Bando hostage.

"Give it yer best shot wise guy... " The girl helplessly Bando choked out as Trilobyte squeezed his enemie's throat as he struggled and flailed but couldn't escape Earthrock Trilobyte's iron grip until Bando stopped struggling and Earthrock dropped him to the floor.

Then thought back to when she really lost it. She tackled him and began pummeling him. Earthrock continued his rants and ravings while the hunter beat the scrap outta him. "Stop! What're you doing you crazed hunter!?" Lucy gave him a sinister sneer as she tore into his torso cavity and ripped out parts and pieces much to his horror. "DAHHH! No don't rip that out DON'T!"

"What's a matter Trilobyte? Hurt too much? Ya think its amusing to kill humans well the joke's on you! DIE YOU BASTARD! AND SUFFER!" Lucy snarled as she tore out still more chips and wires all the while a horrified X looked on.

The next few words really echoed in her skull. ''He's dead.'' Meaning she'd actually killed him.

end flashback

''Hey Luce how're you holding up?'' A concerned Pallette inquired to her from her doorframe.

''Shitty.'' Lucy hissed out not even turning over to face the blonde.

''Well I hate to say it but suck it up. I know it hurts kiddo but there's a new Maverick signal near the top secret Yami Base in the Japanese Alps. I'll send Zero along with you.'' Pallette said looking over her datapad.

Grumbling a bit the pink haired hunter got dressed and armored up and met up with Zero to the Hunter Rover's teleporter pad system.

-Yami Base

Once the two materialized not too far from the base they looked up to it... the Mavericks had really worked it over. They installed several new components including an EMJ Field or an Electro Magnetic Jamming Field. It was blocking out all external radar and communication systems from detecting any change at the base however slight. Lucy looked up at it and immediately frowned. ''Great those junkyard rejects installed EMJ Field. Just great!"

''Eh stop yer whining woman lets get inside. Huh?'' Zero started to say but was silenced by an incoming transmission from Layer.

The violet haired woman was calling. "Hunters can you hear me? This is Layer my analysis shows the base is filled with search lights, laser grids and firewall encrypted computer systems. Plus I've found evidence of Mechaniloids inside patrolling the halls. So it'd be advised to be quiet and not make too much noise while keeping out of sight. Be careful.''

"We will Layer. C'mon kid let's destroy some droids. Quietly though... " Zero said as he took out his Z-Saber and cut through the base gates and in through the front doors.

-begin Dub of the Dead by The Pointy Show Factory

As the two looked around inside they were shocked by the unforseen levels of darkness. The windows from the outside let in no light making the place darker than a moonless and starless Sarengeti night. The two peered around a wall corner and saw numerous trip lasers and a few Siren-Q's floating about scanning for any sort of intruders. Semeral Metall GM's also lay about. Luce was about to shoot them but then thought better of it as she extended her vectors to grab hold of one and crush its head module.

She threw the dead droid into another blowing them up into smithereans. The few remaining Q's searched around trying to find who snuffed their compatriots. The Siren's used their searchlights to look around then turned about face as suddenly Zero sliced the drone in half as Lucy shot down the rest. Lucy kicked up the Mets and crushed them all via vector hand.

Jumping and airdashing over the searing lasers the two trudged into the next room. This room was even darker than the first as Fla-Q's floated about the two oddly not attacking. Luce was tempted to shoot them but realized they were what kept the room from being a total blackout. She was about to jump when suddenly the blonde hunter stopped her. ''Hey Zero what're you... ?''

Zero knealt down and used his saber like a flashlight and showed the two were just a few steps away from a huge spikebed and progressively deeper pits surrounded a few more. Zero adjusted his eyes to the infrared wavelength and squinted as he now saw a series of platforms acting like stepping stones. ''Lucy ignore the floating glowing Fla-Q's and adjust your senses. When you see a Q light up a platform jump to it, don't rely on your eyes use your hearing.''

Luce then blocked out her sight since Zero had a point... her other senses were far sharper than ordinary humans. She heard Zero dash jump and land on a platform so the girl followed him across the spike filled pits. After passing that challenge they saw several laser batteries in the farthest pit. It must lead to the next area it seemed.

As the two landed full stop on a series upward moving lifts carrying metallic crates. The lasers couldn't go through the crates so the pair hid behind them jumping back and forth to either side of the crate dodging the lasers everytime.

Suddenly the two heard flapping wings... that meant Batton Bone S's were around. Also of noting was this room was a bit brighter so the two could see the pesky vermin droids. They easily took them down and went through the far off doors.

The next room had huge searchlights everywhere which contrasted very sharply with the rest of the room's darkness. The hunter duo saw several Guardroids on duty looking out for any intruders. Several Megabyoall's floated about ready to snatch up trespassers in their electromagnetic binding. Float Gunners completed the group of drones. Luce and Zero used the same sneak attack tactics against the large group and slowly but steadily took them out.

Next the two came upon a long downward going shaft filled with more lasers and crates as the two repeated their earlier manuever. They landed at the bottom of the shaft and defeated a few annoying Guardroids before Layer suddenly contacted them again spooking them a little.

The violet haired navigator Layer chimed in with her voice of advice. ''The target is named Dark Mantis. His unique body structure can move freely in dark areas. He'll move quickly in the dark and toy with you both before moving in for the kill. Worse he can also heal himself. Please be careful! You're in for a real tough fight there hunters."

The two then swallowed and entered into Mantis' lair. It was very dark inside but they could still make out colors in the room. A vaguely humanoid shape was clinging to the wall. He must've entered this room by wall-jumping through the darkness.

Dark Mantis seemed a bit unnnerved to see them both. ''Hey! What're Maverick Hunters doing here?''

Luce demanded answers from him and pronto. ''Dark Mantis... You're evil and you've gone Maverick. I'm putting an end to your demolitions production.''

"You don't understand a thing, do you? There is no such thing as good and evil. You haven't realized that yet, have you Lucy? You old style Reploids really don't understand a thing, do you?'' As the two readied their weapons Dark Mantis still added his additional two cents on this situation. ''Hey, do you even know what the term "Maverick" means?''

Lucy thought it over then answered simply. ''Maverick? It means scumbags like you, doesn't it?''

Dark Mantis was very much insulted by this line of thinking. ''Hmpf! How dare you accuse me of being something that I cannot be? I wanna see you cry!''

Mantis powered up and sent out his signature weapon... the Shadow Runner!. It behaved like a homing boomerang made of darkness. He shot off several of them at the pair while asking if the two were of all things having fun? "Havin' fun?''

-begin Take the Black by Hammerfall

Mantis also shot Black Arrow's at the female hunter who ran fullspeed towards the opposite wall then jump flipped off from it. The arrors then stuck into the wall. Mantis sped at her swinging his sickle down at her only for her to vector catch it but Mantis spin kicked her to the side and backhanded a stealthy Zero who gutter rolled away and hit the other wall. Mantis grabbed Zero's collar and swung him hard onto the floor like a ragdoll. The rosette had to do something quickly... if he loved darkness then maybe he hated bright light. "Zero use the weapons from Sunflower on him I bet he doesn't like light!''

Luce shot off the weapon she got from Optic Sunflower. ''Ray Gun! Eat this ya bugly bugboy!''

''ARGHHHH!" Mantis yelled out letting go of the scarlet hunter as Zero sped right next to him and figured it was now or never.

''TENSHOUHA!" Zero hollered as the powerful light beam from Sunflower came in handy doing serious damage to his body.

The rosette kept up her Ray Gun barrage on him finally breaking through his dark armor exposing his delicate inner circuitry. Suddenly his red eyes narrowed at a fast speed. "I wanna see you both rot in yer graves!" Mantis started glowing with a red aura called out and again shouted meaning he was in overdrive mode. "Death ENERGY!"

Mantis roared out as his claw sickles glowed bright purple and slashed in one direction covering the entire half of the room with the energy scythe forcing the two warriors to scramble to the other side only for them to speed back the other way since Mantis swiped the other side. But now he was wide open for a counterattack. ''You ready Zero?'' The girl asked.

The crimson armored hunter knew exactly what to do. "Double Attack!" The pair of hunters yelled in a flash of golden orange light two sent out all artillery at the rampaging Maverick.

The blasts were too much and Mantis was done for. ''Argh can't believe it... '' He groaned out as he exploded into junk metal bits which flew everywhere.

"Great now I can get back to sleep... I'm exhausted Zero." Lucy grumbled out looking at the time. It was just two minutes after 1:00 AM.

Zero yawned a bit then cracked his neck. Maybe the girl was right there was nothing bad about a good night's sleep in a nice plush bed. "Eh why not let's go home. This mission was a piece of cake.''

Then the two hunters telported out of there as to avoid the local authorities and jeopardize their under the radar type of missions.

-to be continued

Ok so how was this chap? Good? Bad? Rushed? Or crap? Anyways we see the defeat of Optic Sunflower, next up is Dark Mantis then the last Maverick Gravity Antonian. Then the story heads towards its final chapters.

This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, ELG The Series, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and EL Digital Saviors to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.

PS: Let me know what to do by voting on my polls there're contests there.


End file.
